


I Woke Up As A Nobody

by Fictaflare



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assuming you know everything, Follows canon for a little while, It's going off the rails now, Kingdom Hearts 2 - Freeform, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Self-Insert, The Self-Insert is Roxas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictaflare/pseuds/Fictaflare
Summary: I love Kingdom Hearts. Can't say I've played all the games, but I've religiously followed the story (Skipped out on the gameplay of Chain of Memories cause screw that crap). So yeah. I know most of the tidbits. Right to the secret movie of KH 3! Yeah, you heard me. It released. Where was I?Oh yeah.I woke up as Roxas.





	1. Welcome to Twilight Town

**Author's Note:**

> FictaFlare here, first off, thanks for clicking on my work. This is one of those things where I didn't really see it done anywhere, and I just took it upon myself to see where it would lead me. Following the Self-Insert train I guess. Major Spoiler Warning for Kingdom Hearts. All of it. You've been warned.  
> Also DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.  
> (Is that enough to keep Disney off my back?)  
> Welp? Enjoy!

_*Begin Message Translation*_

So if you're reading this, it somehow worked. I got ahold of someone. I don't know even how to begin. I'm trapped in a fictional world. Worlds? As a fictional character. That's more real than it should be. So help me God everyone also wants me dead. Or something. Or as a somebody? Well I dunno. Ever play the videogame Kingdom Hearts? Specifically #2? Well I'm Roxas. Uhhhh. Crap. I don't know what else to say. I'm pressed for time and didn't really think of anything specific besides HELP ME! PRESS ALL THE CAPS FOR EXTRA WORRY! :’(   But uhhh... in retrospect I really doubt you're capable of doing anything. Shoulda thought that through. Never heard of interdimensional/fictional travel from when I lived on Earth so I kinda find it hard for you to... You know what? Just pray for me. That's good enough. Or just wish me good luck. I need all of it. But… maybe this is a better fit for me. Heh. May my “heart” be my guiding key.

_*End Message Translation*_

* * *

 

I stared at my hand in deep contemplation. I had the most vivid dream about Sora from Kingdom Hearts 1. It was all these random scenes of him, Kairi, and Riku at the beach. And don’t forget Mr. Spooky Darkness himself. But even though they were scenes from the first game, they all _looked so real._ Definitely not PS2 graphics. I saw the sand. _The sand grains were all there!_

Just like my hand. It didn’t look like _my_ hand though.

And neither was the room. It was very orangey and yellow with books laying all about. Another thing that caught my attention was the neon blue lamp with fish circling around it behind my bed. That and giant chain links with a hook attached. Speaking of my bed, it was in the wrong position. Next to a very curved and large window.

I heard bells alarm in the distance. They had a kinda “tong” sound to them.

I took a deep breath. Even that felt different. Breathing. I turned onto my knees and flung the window open in anticipation. Temperate air breezed lightly in to greet me with the sight.

It was absolutely stunning. It was as if the world was stuck in a beautiful harmony of dawn and dusk.

It wouldn’t be Twilight Town if it wasn’t.

My goodness! Is that the clocktower?! It’s the actual clocktower!

“How about that.” I heard myself say.

“Oh. Ummm.” I ran my fingers against my mouth. My voice felt and sounded different. Familiar though. Almost as if…

“No that can’t be right.” I said out loud. _In Roxas’s Voice._

… Y’know, for dreams, reliving the beginning sequence of Kingdom Hearts 2 is pretty dang cool. So vivid. But I’m not good at lucid dreaming unfortunately. It’ll only last for so long so I might as well face the bracing disappointment right away. Waking up sucks, but hey that’s reality.

_*Pinch_

…I’m not waking up. Why am I not waking up?

It was at this point I got off my bed to really examine the room. I picked up a book off the floor and flipped through the pages. The sensation of the paper skidding across my fingers… the thematic and grammatical transitions between pages. There’s no way a dream can replicate that. There’s just no way…

_Is this for real?_

_Am I really Roxas?_

I set the book down on the desk in the room, the chair was bright blue with a star for the back. Everything about Roxas’s room was shaped and curved. Even the door had stained glass with patterns that imitated a toddler’s view of the night sky.

Deciding that wallowing around in the room, or _my_ room, was a big waste of time, I decided to go explore. First, though, I’ll need some clothes. I found the usual set stuffed messily in the drawer that the chained link sat upon. Donning the clothes made me realize just _how weird_ Kingdom Hearts attire was.

I first put on a black vest which felt surprisingly soft like a t-shirt, and zipped it up with the iconic silver X. Recusant’s symbol anybody? Next was the pants and shoes. The pants were actually pretty normal, just a set of two-toned cargos. The shoes, on the other hand, had to be tightened using this red Velcro-like material, zipping around in an unorthodox way. I then threw on the white, short-sleeved jacket and followed up by completing the character’s design with a checkered wristband and black and white finger bands.

All in all, it was really comfortable; everything felt very natural… yet unfamiliar.

It really was like I became Roxas…

I exited the room to find myself in building not unlike a hotel. It was obviously an apartment complex or a dormitory. From the hallway, I went down the stairs to enter a lobby with a diner/coffee shop. The aroma was very sweet, and although I typically like coffee, not enough to be a regular drinker though, it didn’t entice me like it usually did.

“Roxas!”

I looked at the server, an older man with balding grey hair. He had on a blue apron and a nametag that said “William.”

He shook his head at me. “After all this time, I can’t believe you would do something like that.”

“…Umm, what are you talking about?” I replied in an uncertain voice. It still sounded like him. Roxas.

“Don’t act like you don’t know boy! You won’t be getting free crescents from me anytime soon. Not until you return what’s mine!”

Wait… this is familiar…. Oh! That’s right. Nobodies stole pictures of Roxas from the residents of Twilight Town. Everyone blames Hayner and the gang.

“Hey! It wasn’t me you know! But… if it makes you feel better, I’ll do what I can.” I said.

“Bah! Get out of here kid! I’ll know if you’re telling the truth later.”

I hurried out of the dormitory building, not eager to stay with a cranky old man, to be met with a windy, downhill avenue. It was the Market Street.

_This is truly Twilight Town! That’s… that’s insane._

I knew what I wanted to do. I had to go to the clocktower! I _needed_ to check out the place that gave me so many feels in 358/2 Days! I turned to the left to go up the winding street.

“Roxas! Just _where_ are you going?” It was a girl’s voice. I recognized the face. Olette wore a bright orange tank top with flowers plastered on the side. It… was bizarre. My mind told me that she was fictional, that she was just a character, but my senses screamed that she was real. She was so _human_.

“Uhh… I was going to the clocktower. Ya’know… to… uh, clear my head.” I said.

“What?! No! C’mon on Roxas you need to be with us! You can’t just run away from this mess. We need to be there for Hayner and Pence! Or do I need to remind you how you still owe me some sea-salt ice cream?”

“…Hehe. Yeah you’re right Olette.” I rubbed the back of my head. Wow. My hair is spikey. “Lead the way.”

She sighed and started walking back down the hill. I followed her and the next thing I know I was in the back alley approaching the usual spot.

“Roxas! About time!”

“Hey Roxas! You made it!”

It was Hayner and Pence. They were both in their Kingdom Hearts 2 get up: Hayner with his camo pants and skull tank top, and Pence with his headband and red DogStreet shirt. Even those two. They’re so lively. And frustrated looking.

Not gonna lie… the Usual Place is a dump. A worn tattered couch, wooden boxes scattered around. We’re underneath the loud train tracks. Yeesh. No wonder Seifer looks down on the gang. I plopped myself on top one of the crates and tuned the rest of the trio out as they began their discussion about how everybody hates them because of the photo thief. Yeah, goodbye depressing conversation. Time to actually think about this. This… dilemma.

…

I… I’m really him. I’m _Roxas_. But if this is the intro sequence for Kingdom Hearts 2… then everything about this Twilight Town… is data. A part of DiZ’s plan to reunite Roxas with Sora.

To reunite _me_ with Sora.

That’s not good. I don’t wanna disappear. I have to try and escape somehow!

…But is that really the right course of action? I know how the story ends. Me returning to Sora will set forth a chain of events in which light prevails time and time again. And at the end of it all, Roxas comes back, his own person. He gets a happy ending. I’ll get a happy ending. Maybe it’s best just to go through the motions…

Wait, how exactly did Roxas return?

First, despite being a nobody, he _somehow_ developed his heart with his friends Axel and Xion, and his heart was stored within Sora. I don’t even know if the heart I have now is mine… or Roxas’s. What happened to the real Roxas? Did I just… erase him?

Second, Vexen created a replica: a vessel in which recreates the image of the heart… or is it its memory? Roxas’s heart sprang from Sora into this vessel and he became a normal human being.

Thirdly… his memories were recreated using the data from… Ansem the Wise. Or DiZ…

…Crap. I’m a glitch in the system, aren’t I? If I reunite with Sora, does that mean _my memories_ will be permanently erased? Does Naminé even know I exist now?  God, I’m still coming to grips with the fact that this is reality now!  GAAAH.

Calm down. Just calm down. Make a plan of action.

One: Meet Naminé and see if she notices anything different.

Two: Decide to escape the digital Twilight Town, or to follow the plot and reunite with Sora.

I… I don’t want to forget who I really am. But I also don’t want to screw over a whole multiverse just because I’m being selfish. That’s a heavy choice. One Roxas didn’t get the chance to make until it was too late. But… I have what he lacked: _knowledge_.

…

“Hellooo? Earth to Roxas!” Pence said, waving his arm at me.

“W-what? What’d you say?” I stuttered, breaking out of my deep thoughts.

Olette giggled at me. “Wow. You really are out of it today. What’s going on Roxas?”

“I…I’ve been having these weird thoughts lately.” Like, is any of this for real… or not?

Hayner rolled his eyes at me, “That’s normal for guys.”

“Hey! That’s not it! It’s really bothering me.” I replied. Yeah, I’m not telling them they’re fictional. Even more so I’m not telling them they’re fictional data copies of fictional characters.

“So Roxas, what do you think we should do about the _______ thief? Oh!” Pence began to rub his throat.

“You can’t say _______? Why not?” Olette said, gasping.

“Pence! Look! Your ________ are gone!” Hayner said, looking at a fairly nice camera.

“My _______ are gone?!” Pence exclaimed.

I remembered this part. The nobodies stole the essence of the word picture. Preventing the residents of Twilight Town of even uttering it. But in retrospect… they probably only stole the _data of the word._

“The thief not only took the ________, but they stole the word _______ too!” I said, echoing my knowledge of what was going on.

“There’s no way Seifer could pull that off.” Hayner muttered.

“This isn’t your average thief!” added Pence.

“Yeah, time for some recon! You guys in?” Hayner said, running away without staying for an answer. Pence and Olette followed him as well.

I, too, began to run after them.

I was met with a horrible dizzy spell, and I tumbled onto my knees and blacked out.

I heard a voice echo all around, “His heart is returning. Doubtless, he’ll awaken very soon.” _DiZ. Or Ansem the Wise._

I stood back up a bit shaken. For me, it was a reminder. A reminder that this is _his_ world and that he monitors _everything_. And that my time is running out.

Olette, like the game, returned to get me. “Roxas, _c’mon_.”

I nodded. “Coming!”

 

* * *

 

We didn’t couldn’t come up with any leads with the shopkeepers, but obviously I knew that. Still though, the way things were progressing simply had me on edge. That’s because I knew _Seifer_ was next. And that meant I would begin my trial: the act of fighting and combat.

I didn’t know if that was terrifying or exhilarating.

We found ourselves in the sandlot, and wow, it was really spacious! We walked towards the trio of Seifer’s gang; in front of them were a couple those blue struggle bats mixed up in the sand on the ground.

And here was another group of fictional characters just _existing_ for me. Fuu had her light purple hair cover her left eye and a blue vest to match its complexion. Rai wore a bright orange tank top coupled with baggy sweatpants. And Vivi… was terrifying. And cute. How does one accomplish _both of those?!_ Those yellow eyes stared straight into my _being_.

Fuu turned away from the conversation she was having and pointed at the four of us. “Thieves!” she exclaimed.

Rai stuck his fist forward, his lightning necklace dangling, “That was low, y’know!”

“Oh yeah?” Hayner said back, challengingly.

“Nice comeback there, blondie.” _Yeah it really did suck._ I mentally agreed with the sarcasm as Seifer approached from the side of the sandlot. He had on a black beanie and an oversized, sleeveless, white, trench coat.

“What’d you say?!” Hayner, stop, you’re embarrassing yourself.

“You can give us back the _______ now.” Seifer continued, ignoring my frazzled companion.

“Yeah! You’re the only ones who would take it, y’know?” Rai echoed.

Seifer began to pace and pointed at us. “That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So, what did you do? Burn it?” He stopped in the middle of his gang. “Ha, not that we need some ________ to prove that you’re losers.”

“Replay.” Fuu stated. Even hearing it in person, I’m still unsure as to what that actually means.

Seifer seemed to know, however, laughing confidently, “Now you’re talking!” He and his crew got into a fighting pose. Hayner and Pense also tensed up.

Well it’s now or never. I took a small step forward, my hands hesitantly in a calming manner.

Hayner looked at me questioningly. “Roxas!”

“Look, I get you feel that way. But we didn’t steal the ________. I mean, c’mon! We can’t even say the word _______!  Doesn’t that strike you as bizarre? Weird? How could we even _do that_?” Appeal to his logical side. Maybe he has some sens-

“Hmph. Didn’t peg you for a coward Roxas. I guess if you get on your knees and beg, MAYBE I’ll let it slide.” I stand corrected. He’s just itching for a fight.

Oh boy. That’s… uhh, a shame. Guess I’m fighting after all. Well I’m not actually going to kneel before the prick. I have some ounce of pride. Somewhere. In my heart. That may or may not exist.

Out of the three struggle bats, I knew which one to pick. I went for the one in the middle, its yellow handguard curving around my grip and the deep blue baton shape stemmed from it. Playing the game, I always picked the one that actually looked like a sword, this time is no different.

I swung the bat a few times to get a feel for its weight. “Alright, Seifer. You and me. Just remember, you wanted this!” I beckoned him to follow me into the middle of the sandlot.

“Well aren’t you talking confident! Let me wipe that smirk off your face, loser!” Seifer said, approaching me with a Struggle bat of his own.

I instinctively got into a fighting stance and quickly realized that it was the same one that Roxas does in the game.

 _I have muscle memory! Thank God!_ I didn’t even want to begin to think about what my future would be like if I couldn’t even swing a weapon. I am in Roxas’s body after all, it makes sense that I can do at least the basics. That should be enough for now…

“Kneel, loser!”

“Roxas, focus!”

There was a moment of pure silence. We glared at each other before rushing in, my feet kicking up sand.

I managed to land the first hit, and my body flowed naturally into other strikes. Downward, forward, spin!

Seifer backed away and jumped into the air plunging down with his bat. I narrowly dodged out of the way and took a couple steps to create space.

He taunted me, pointing his struggle bat my way; it was swaying back and forth. “Come on… quit playin’ around and fight!”

I charged again, this time jumping up before swinging down. I never jumped that high before, but then again, Roxas was able fly at one point in the games, so screw it! I strung together another combo, but he managed to deflect the last one and used that opening to hit me as landed on the ground. That… hurt. Gonna leave a bruise. He went for another strike, but I blocked him with my round, blue blade.

Our two weapons were locked for a second, but I had the advantage of having a handguard and used my extra defense to slide down his bat and strike against his wrist. He clutched his hand and spun around before swinging. I rolled out of the way and got up just in time to see him jump in the air again.

“Isn’t this _romantic!_ ” He shouted whilst diving at me. This time, I expected it, and blocked his blow.

“Sorry pal, I don’t swing that way!” I pushed his Struggle bat to the side and rushed in with another combo. Once on his shoulder, twice at his gut.

Seifer fell to one knee, dropping the blue bat. He looked away from me. “Hmph.”

Rai and Fuu jumped in front of me, defending their fallen leader.

“Seifer’s not feelin’ so hot, y’know!”

“Tournament decides.” Yeah, that’s right Fuu. I won.

I looked back to see Pence pulling up his camera. After years of my real Mom _always, ALWAYS_ taking pictures, I smiled naturally. I gave a thumbs up too.

Pence took the picture and returned the gesture.

And then I saw it. The _dusk._ Its creepy, slender form circled around Pence and nabbed the camera. It lept away, elongated and grey, its movements graceful and disturbing all at the same time.

“What was _that?”_ Hayner exclaimed.

“The thief?” Olette questioned.

I barely heard them though, because I was well on my way following the nobody, ditching the rest of the crowd. This was it. My chance to get the Keyblade, and perhaps get out of this fake digital world!

I weaved through an alley. And through the tunnel that led to the Woods. And I must say, these trees were huge! Their towering presence allowed for the whole area to be completely shaded. It’d be a great place for a picnic.

Enough of that though, I followed the dusk as it swerved around these large Sequoia-like trees and made my way to the Old Mansion.

The forest cleared away and I saw the wondrous design of a grand building behind a tall brick wall wrapped around by growing foliage. In the middle of the wall was an opening for a black gate with a huge lock chaining it together in place.

And in front of that… was the dusk. It weaved back and forth, the nobody insignia upon its head, as if it was waiting just for me.

“We have come for you, my liege.” A voice said, emanating from the being, or non-being, in front of me. Then the dusk began to unzip its mouth, which revealed sharp triangular teeth within. That's got to be one of the coolest things I've seen! But... it was also kinda spooky.

I knew from the games… and a gut-feeling, that my struggle bat, although pretty nifty, wouldn’t be able to land a hit on this creepy dude. I was powerless.

So, I tossed the bat to the side and held my hand up forward, in a motion to summon it.

I didn’t know if I could… But there was no room for doubt. I had to believe.

“Come to me, MY BLADE!” I shouted with all my might.

Light shined through, interrupting the very fabric of this digital reality, breaking the space with an array of hexagons and numbers.

And then it appeared. The Keyblade.

But… it wasn’t the Kingdom Key like expected. Nor was it either Oathkeeper or Oblivion. Heck, it wasn’t even Two Become One.

But it did come from the games. Specifically 358/2 Days. When it formed in my hand, I just _knew_ its name; like it called to me.

Midnight Roar.

Its grip was a bright orange, and the guard was black and circular, albeit with rough and pointy edges. The blade itself was a smooth, silver rod that ended with several black spikes, kind of like a sideways fleur-de-lis, only more stretched and pointy. The Keychain token was a black arrowhead with a diamond-shaped gap in its center.

It rested in my hand, parallel to the ground, and it just _felt right._ Not simply because I was Roxas, but… well, because it felt connected to also _me_. It was _my_ keyblade in its rawest form. Like Ventus and Wayward Wind.

The dusk started to slither towards me, and I wasted no more time in my awe. It was time to fight. I ran next to it and struck a few blows, its slender body wiggling back and forth. It curled up and then lunched out with its claws like natural daggers, but I slid behind it in a motion that can only be called a reversal.

Dazed, the dusk hunched down, its head swirling left and right looking for I where I disappeared to. Behind it, I let loose another combo. The keyblade made me feel… stronger. It was hungry and itching to sink its black teeth into the nobody.

Soon the dusk all but exploded or vanished. Orbs and photos scattered around; the sensation of “absorbing” munny was as if my pockets slightly felt heavier, and the green orbs made me feel just a bit healthier.

I know it’s just a game mechanic… but in this world, in this reality, it was natural. Nothing felt bizarre about it. Like my senses came to _expect_ nothing less.

My keyblade disappeared in the same manner it came, away from the digital space with numbers and shapes. _Wait! No! Come back! I need you to open up the gate!_

It didn’t come back though.

Welp, guess I might as well collect the photos. They fluttered to the ground, all six of them. All of the pictures had Roxas in them… or had _me_ in them.

Shame I couldn't find Pence's camera though. Umm, hopefully, he won't ask.

 

* * *

 

After waiting a good amount of time, I nabbed my struggle bat and went back to the Usual Spot to find Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They probably lost me as I followed the dusk.

“There you are! Roxas! Any luck?” Hayner questioned.

“Yeah…” I pulled out the pictures and handed them over.

He looked at the first one, a photo of a man and myself in front of a shop, and asked, “What’s this?”

Uhhh… “I think… let’s see here, I was his first… customer? So we took a picture.”

Olette giggled, “You don’t sound so sure, Roxas! Anyway, it’s a really nice photo!” She gasped, “Oh.”

“Hey you just said ‘photo’!” Pence noted.

“Yeah, and I just said the word ‘picture’ too.” I told them. Man, it never felt so nice to hear myself say a word!

“So Roxas,” Hayner started, “Tell us about the picture thief.”

“Well, there’s not much to say. I just found that creepy, white thing that ran away and whacked it a bunch of times. And then it dropped the pictures.”

“Wait! You didn’t catch the thief?” Well yeah, Hayner, _it exploded_. “Then how do we prove we weren’t the ones who took ‘em?!”

“Well, Seifer was there when it stole ours. We could tell the truth. Maybe they’ll believe us with his account.” I said.

Pence looked at me, “Do you really expect Seifer to help us?”

“Well… no, not really…” I sighed.

Hayner looked down at the next picture. “It’s a GIRL…”

“You look happy Roxas.” Olette couldn’t help but expand.

“What? Of course I look happy! You expect me _not_ to smile at the camera?”

“So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?” Pence pointed out.

I nodded, agreeing with him, “Yeah, I figured that out earlier.” Or I just remembered ‘cause plot.

“Ohh. So that’s why everyone thought it was us.” Olette exclaimed in realization.

“You mean Seifer didn’t go around accusing us after all?” said Hayner.

“Yup.” I said, popping the p.

Pence raised his hand to his chin in a thinking manner. “Wouldn’t it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?” _Really? You don’t say? OF COURSE THEY DO! It’s the Organization!_

“C’mon, get serious! Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?” Hayner said, playfully jabbing at me.

“Maybe it’s ‘cause I’m… devilishly handsome.” I said, power posing.

“…Really?” Pence stated before the four of us busted up laughing.

In the distance we heard the bells tong again, signaling the closing of the day… Does Twilight Town even have a night time? I wasn’t too sure, nothing about the sunlight changed throughout the whole day… The gang waved bye and left me in the Usual Spot.

Now by my lonesome, I waved my hand in front of me and tried to summon the Keyblade again.

No dice.

I sighed. How can I escape if I can’t get inside the manor?

Wait… even if I use the computer terminal… wouldn’t DiZ just be waiting for me? Or worse, _Riku_?! Even if I get out of the digital realm, how can I escape them if I’m stuck in the real Twilight Town? I have to be smart about this…

I walked outside, the sun blazing in my eyes. Everything seemed to fade to black. And I heard Sora’s voice.

“Where… am I? Who’s there? Who are you?”

My vision returned, but my determination to escape wavered. I disconnected myself from him; he was far away and not close, but yet again, hearing his voice directly reminded me that he’s a _real person._  Is it really alright if I go on living at the price of Sora never waking up? Could I do that to him? To Riku and Kairi?

Enough of that. I can’t afford to hesitate. I needed to see Naminé. Just two… one more day! Then I’ll have more answers!

 

* * *

 

“Restoration at 12%”

The multi-screened computer flashed before the man in red all around. Red wrappings covered his face as if he was severely injured. “Organization miscreants… They’ve found us.” He was disturbed by the fact.

Behind him was another tall man, clad in a black coat and hidden beneath a hood. “But… how did Roxas know to summon the Keyblade? I thought his memories were overwritten.”

“Hmm… that is troubling indeed. Perhaps… it came to him naturally. Facing a strange creature, albeit as weak as a dusk is, propelled him to summon it. Like an animal backed into a corner, his primal instincts _roared_.”

“Do you mean… he followed his heart?”

“Nonsense! Nobodies have no hearts. Roxas is no exception. There is a difference between the achings of a heart and the instinctive impulses of the body. Still… time is running short. Naminé… you must make haste!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading through! This is my second project here, and it's been a story that's been on my mind for a while now. Like an itch that just had to be scratched. I love reading SIs and wanted to create one of my own. I'm hoping I expand more on it in the future, but I'm not fast with my updates. My goal is a chapter every 2 months for this fic, but I may post sooner than that, maybe later if life hits hard.
> 
> Chapter Notes: Not gonna lie, a lot of this was going through the game, playthroughs online, and just following the canon. Don't worry though, I have major canon divergence planned in the future. Thinkin'... chapter 3 or 4. Doesn't mean I won't tease you with some differences. Like how his Keyblade looks. Here's a link to a picture if you want to check it out: [Midnight Roar](https://www.deviantart.com/marduk-kurios/art/Keyblade-Midnight-Roar-208036808)
> 
> Posting this on Mother's Day, so don't forget to honor your Mom today! :)


	2. Awareness

Another dream. Sora. Keyblade. Yadayada. The same visions as the videogame. But this time I noticed something different. Television static? It’s as if the digital world assisted helping me reunite with Sora… Or was I simply remembering the memories that were stored in me?

Wait…

When did I even fall asleep? I don’t remember going to bed. This is… damn. If DiZ can control even the simple aspects of my life here... then I best be careful. If he can just reset me to fit his whims, then I have to do my best to not let him know I’m onto his plans.

Well onto to “Day 2” I suppose.

I got up from my bed and dressed back into the usual attire. I thought about it yesterday, but I’ll need to do something about my X zipper on my vest. If it really acts as a Recusant’s Sigil, then it might as well be a tracking device for the Organization. As for which organization members know how to utilize it… I have no idea. In the games it wasn’t mentioned until Dream Drop Distance, but who knows if lore wise Xemnsas used it earlier or not. Don’t get me wrong, it looks really cool, but still. Not worth it. I still can’t get rid of it now though. I don’t know if DiZ knows what the sigil is, and I can’t show that I know more than I should.

Back down in coffee shop old man William waved me over. “Roxas! Sorry sunny, turns out I was wrong about you. I heard about how you went after the real photo thief.”

“Oh… uh, thanks. Did you get the picture back?”

“Huh? Don’t you remember giving it back to me? I sure gave you an earful yesterday, thinking you took it! Bwahaha! The look on your face!”

“…Oh. Yeah… I don’t really wanna think about it. You can be scary sometimes.” I deadpanned. _But the thing is, I didn’t remember talking to him._

“Well, bucko, you’re free to have a crescent if you want! I say you earned one.”

“Sure.” Mmmm, flakey and sweet. Does digital food actually give me nourishment? Eh, I’m sure I’m fine.

After my quick morning snack, I said my goodbye to William and headed over to the Usual Spot. Once in the alleyway in front of the gate, I tried to summon the Keyblade again, waving my hand around.

“Damn, it’s not working!” I said in frustration. I _need_ my keyblade. I want the assurance that no matter what, I’d have some sort of ace up my sleeve. I’m guessing that the digital world is somehow interfering with my ability to summon it. Or… maybe my heart is just not in it?

I heard shuffling behind me.

I turned around and saw a man in a black coat, face obscured by his hood. An organization coat.

It had to be _Riku._ Of course! He visited Roxas on Day 2 in the games as well!

“Umm, I was just-”

“How do you know how to summon the Keyblade?” he asked, voice deep.

Crap. CRAP. They’re already on to me! This soon? I screwed up. Screwed up _bad_. Of course I made a show of summoning it yesterday. ‘Come to me, my blade’? Stupid. _I’m so Stupid!_ How the hell do I fix this?!

Take a breather. You can still salvage this. Stay calm.

“…Ah. Keyblade?” I asked while walking closer to him. Damn. Those coats are actually intense up close.

I continued to mutter, my chin in my hand. “Just like the dream… so it’s called a keyblade? I dunno… it just felt… like the right thing to do in the moment. What’s the deal with that thing? A… keyblade…”

I paused for a brief second, and gasped in fake realization, pointing at him. “Wait a minute... How do you know ‘bout that?! You spying on me?!”

Good, good. Keep up the façade. Play ignorant.

He glared at me… I think? Those hoods really do make it hard to see the face.

“…Was DiZ right after all?” _Wait, sayeth what?!_

Then he abruptly turned around and walked away, down the stairs that led to the Sandlot.

“HEY! I’m not done talking! Who are you?!” I asked despite knowing full well who he was.

He continued on his way and vanished instantly. It was as if I blinked. Only I know I didn’t. This… digital world nonsense, “T-that makes no sense at all. He just disappeared?”

I sighed, looking at my hand, y’know, for extra acting points. They’re still observing me no doubt. I have to look confused and intrigued about the knowledge of the Keyblade after all. That whole situation could’ve been much worse. But I think they bought it.

No reason to be by my lonesome in alleyway anymore; I better go check up on the gang.

 

* * *

 

As I suspected, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were there. They were eating something, it looked li- SEA SALT ICE CREAM! Ohmygosh. Yes. YES.

Is he? Oh wow, he has an extra one just for me! Don’t mind if I do~!

“Appreciate it.” I told Hayner just before I took a bite of the blue popsicle.

… It was salty and sweet, a combination that by all means should never work together, and yet… it was perfection. Blended together in a way that was just godly! No amount of recreation on Earth can compare to the real deal!

Olette glanced at me as I sat next to her on the worn green couch. “Roxas? Are you… crying?”

I sniffed, “S-sorry! It-it’s just so tasty!” It was also iconic. Yeah, it was the thing Roxas ate nonstop in 358/2 Days. Though it also tasted… familiar? Like I was returning home or something.

Hayner rolled his eyes. “Only you would get emotional over ice cream you eat on a regular basis!”

“It’s true! Roxas, you need a better diet!” said Olette as she took another bite. Hypocrite.

“Yeah, yeah. Can you blame me though?” I shrugged and continued eating away at. “Yes! This stuff always hit the spot!”

Wait… _always_? Huh?

“Do you guys always think we’ll be together like this?” Pence said, deep in thought.

“I sure hope so.” Olette chipped in.

“Huh? Where did that come from?” Hayner asked.

“Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud.”

“Well, I doubt we’ll be together forever. But isn’t that what growing up’s all about? What’s important isn’t how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other, right?” Hayner narrated.

Personally, I disagree; I think it’s important to meet with the people you care about as much as you can. That way, the many memories you make will always be with you even when you go your separate ways. How can you think about friends if you never hang out with them?

Still though, I let Hayner have his moment. He lacks in that department.

Pence laughed. “Get that off a fortune cookie?”

“That’s it, no more ice cream for you!” Hayner retorted before sighing. “Man today’s turning out to be a drag.”

“Maybe because of yesterday’s memory thief?” Olette probed.

“Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don’t want summer vacation to be over. That’s all!” Hayner said. Pence shrugged at Olette and I as our mutual friend was ranting. It seemed we were supposed to be used to his antics. I, obviously, am still learning though.

Wait a minute… wasn’t Day 2 the most pointless day in terms of plot? If memory serves… all the player did was do odd jobs for munny so the crew could go to the beach. But then all that hard work was stolen by Riku. DiZ just wasn’t willing to let Roxas go the beach. I’m not even sure one exists in the digital space.

Meaning… today will be a waste unless I do something about it. And I can’t afford to waste a day. Not if I want to escape. I know I haven’t decided yet… but every second I become closer to Sora is a second I’m closer to losing that precious choice.

Today I have to break away from the plot. Not go to the beach. But how I spin that to the gang without arising suspicion from DiZ? Scratch that, _more suspicion._

“So, how about this?” Hayner jumped down from his spot, “We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven’t gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue Skies! Let’s just get on the train and GO!” Of course it’d be _him_ to suggest it.

Wait! That’s it! I know _exactly_ what to say.

He turned around and gazed at us with expectant eyes.  We finished our ice cream and stood up as well. “No? Aww c’mon.”

“Not to be _that_ _guy_ , but shouldn’t we do our homework first?” I questioned. Lead with this. You got this Roxas!

Olette looked at me. “ _Thank you!_ At least someone here has started listening to me!”

“Really? You’ll choose homework over the beach? Stupid independent study?!” Hayner crossed his arms and had a face full of betrayal.

“Well… it’s got to be done eventually Hayner.” Remember, be the voice of reason. “And I don’t think I’d be able to enjoy a trip to the beach with that project looming over our heads. Wouldn’t you rather finish our summer vacation with a bang than with last minute schoolwork?”

Hayner sighed again. “You got a point.”

Olette threw her hands up in frustration. “ _That’s what I’ve been saying this whole time!!”_

“But… what should we do for the project?” Pence questioned. Impeccable timing as always.

“Well… I got an idea.” I said. This is the only option that’ll work for today. Remember the current objective: meet up with Naminé.

“Well? Spill man!” Hayner said.

“So yesterday, I ‘found’ the photos in front of the Old Mansion past the woods. It got me thinking; we don’t really know much about that place, do we? So why not do a project on it? It’d be fun!” If I could get to the mansion earlier, I may run into Naminé sooner than tomorrow. Or maybe I could try looking for the secret lab.

Pence raised his fist in the air, “That’s a great idea Roxas! It’s been there since the founding of Twilight Town, so I’m sure we could write about it!”

Olette nodded her head, “I agree! There has to be a lot of history we could look into!”

Meanwhile, Hayner shook his, “I dunno… sounds kinda boring.”

“Hmm, how about this? Pence and Olette will go look into, uh, the town records and see if they find any info about the place. You and I will go scope out the place the directly! See it for ourselves! How’s that sound?”

“Okay. I gotta say, _that_ sounds cool.” He smiled back.

“Wait! Isn’t that breaking and entering?” Olette asked, worried.

“C’moon Olette! I’m sure it would be fine. It is Roxas’s plan. He’s thought of that, right?” Hayner waved his hand at me.

I rubbed the back of my head. Still spikey. “I mean… I just thought of the idea now… It’d be fine, right Pence?”

“Why are you asking me?!”

“See, Olette. It’s fine. Pence says so.” I said with a mischievous smile.

“That’s not what he said at all!”

Hayner clasped his fist against his palm. “Glad that’s settled. Now let’s get this stupid project over with!” He, again, didn’t wait for the rest of us, and left the Usual Spot.

I shrugged, “Guess I’ll go with him. Good luck on your side! Ciao!” I took off after Hayner, leaving the two of them behind.

“You did not just do that! Roxas! ROXAS! Ugh. What are we to do with those two?” Olette said.

Pence laughed instead, “Once a bonehead, always a bonehead! They’ll never learn!”

 

* * *

 

“Soo… you didn’t mention the gate’s locked.” Hayner crossed his arms at me.

“Yeah… must’ve slipped my mind.”

Sure enough, we made our way back to the Old Mansion. As grand as it was, I couldn’t shake the feeling of emptiness that came with being at the old, broken building. It was like I was at a relic that lost its sense of purpose.

Only thing is, I actually know the secrets it holds. That it’s DiZ’ main hideout, and that it holds the central computer for, well, this digital world.

“So what now? Don’t tell me you have the _key_ for this place?” Funny you should mention that Hayner…

I held my hand out in front of me.

…

“Uhh, Roxas? What are you doing?”

Damn, I was really hoping it’d work this time.

“I, uh, well… Open Sesame!” I joked.

Hayner shook his head. “Like that’d ever work!”

He walked over to the side of the brick wall, kneeling down with his palms upward. “C’mon. I’ll boost you up.”

…Right. Why bother opening the gate when you could just go over the wall?

I placed my arms on his shoulders to support myself as I put my foot in his grasp. 1… 2.. 3… heave! He lifted up hard, and I used the momentum to jump up, reaching for the top of the sturdy wall. I missed with one hand, but I managed to grab hold with my right hand, fingers barely holding on.

“You got this Roxas!”

“Gee, thanks!” I used my arm strength to lift myself over to the top of the wall. Surprisingly, it was very easy. I’m a natural athletic… apparently.

I bent down, lowering my hand for Hayner. “I’ll pull you up!”

A couple of seconds later we landed down on the other side of the gate. Who needs a keyblade when you got amateur parkour? The lawn was still very grassy, and broken; Greek-like pillars protruded from the ground.

“So Pence told me about a spooky rumor surrounding this place. You brave enough to hear it?” Hayner told me challengingly.

“Hardee har. What’s the rumor?”

He pointed upwards. “Up there. Apparently, people see a girl staring out of that window. Like a ghost.”

I knew this already. It’s Naminé’s room, so obviously people could have seen her staring out… Oh! She there right now. I stared into her blue eyes bewildered, but she turned away from the window, her blond hair slightly catching the breeze.

Hayner sighed. “Lame. It’s just the curtain moving.”

“Really…” Yes, she’s here! Maybe I have the chance to talk to her.

We approached the doors of the mansion, which, luckily, were not unlocked. Inside was the huge expanse of the main hall. Two sets of wide stairs led to the room’s upper balcony. Next to these stairs were two statues of pegasus rearing back and facing each other.

And leaning against the wooden guardrail of the balcony was Naminé. She peered at me, with her simple white attire, like she was simply waiting for me.

“Man. This place is beat up-” Hayner began to say as we were marching forward. But his movements froze. Like time itself stopped. Or rather… the program was paused.

Naminé walked away, not so subtlety beckoning me to follow her to the left side of the manor.

So I did just that; I walked up the stairs and followed her into a white, plain room and closed the door behind me. Everything, furniture included was plain and white, like I stepped into an artist’s blank canvas. There was a big rectangular table with a vase and flowers on it, also white, and only two chairs sat on either side of it.

Naminé sat in one of those chairs. “Hello, Roxas.”

I sat across from her. “H-hi…” Where do I even begin?

No… the bigger question is... does she know _who_ _I_   _really am?_

“I wanted to meet you at least once.” She said clasping her fingers together. “Though… to be honest, I wasn’t really ready yet.”

“I… I have a lot going on. Umm…” I glanced around me at her drawings, trying to latch onto something to say. People lauded over her skills as an artist, but honestly? She needed something else aside from crayons. They were horrible!

“These drawings… they’re from my dreams… Who… are you?” I asked. I didn’t know if DiZ was still watching or not. Still gotta play the part.

She smiled back at me. “My name’s Naminé.”

“Okay Naminé… What’s my true name?” Boom. This is will answer my question.

She looked really uncomfortable, glancing left and right before answering. “…Roxas. Are you sure… Sure you want to know the truth of who you are?” I guess DiZ isn’t listening in after all. Good.

“Yes. I… _know_ somethings up. I need answers. Please… my name. What it is, really?”

She nodded at me with understanding and sorrow. “Your name… it’s _Sora_.”

…Sora. She said _Sora!_

I stared at her with disbelief and horror. _She doesn’t know!_ Oh crap. A witch with the _power of memory manipulation_ doesn’t know my real name!!

“I… Sora?! You’re joking right?”

“No… it’s the truth. Roxas… you were never supposed to exist.” Naminé said solemnly.

I ran my hand through my hair. She doesn’t know, _she doesn’t know!_

“What? ‘Cause I’m a nobody?!” I spat out.

She gasped. “How do you know that?”

Before I had any chance to answer, a dark portal opened and a familiar black-coated man appeared.

Riku grabbed Naminé’s arm, “Say no more Naminé! Who knows what DiZ would do?!”

She looked at me, eyes bewildered, no doubt from my earlier outburst. “How did…” She closed her mouth and turned to Riku. “But if I don’t say anything Roxas will…”

“It’s best he doesn’t know the truth.”

I stood up from my seat, backing away slowly. Did Naminé just cover for me?! “Y-you’re that spy from earlier…”

Riku turned his glance to me and started to approach. Oh hell no. I’m not dealing with this! I used the table as a barrier and ran past him towards the door. “G-get away from me!”

I pushed the door open, maybe breaking it, maybe not. I kept running, around the balcony and down the stairs.

But in my hurry I tripped over my feet, launching myself over the railing towards the ground.

“Ah crap!” I flailed my arms and was about to hit the ground.

That’s when my vision was covered in darkness. And then static.

 

* * *

 

“Restoration at 28%.”

“He came into contact with Naminé.” Still donning his black coat, the man leaned against the wall of the dimly lit computer room.

“Foolish girl. Does she not know the gravity of the situation?” The man in red continued to type away. “Did she compromise our efforts?”

“No… She didn’t reveal anything important.” The black-coated man shook his head. “But DiZ… I must ask. Are sure he doesn’t have his own heart? Because if we’re wrong…”

“Nobodies do not have hearts. It is impossible. Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment. Everything you see of the boy is just that. His mind _remembers_ how to feel, and he acts accordingly. Even with fake memories of a past life, as a nobody, he utilizes them and exhibits fake emotives.”

DiZ swiveled his chair around. “Do not have second thoughts. This is all to awaken Sora.”

“I know that.”

“Then we are in agreement.” DiZ turned back to his computer whereas the man beneath the hood was left contemplating.

 

* * *

 

“Roxas!”

My eyes opened up and I saw Hayner staring down at me. Gee, why does that have to be my first sight to wake up to? He seemed annoyed.

“Hayner? What happened?”

Olette giggled in a corner. “You dozed off as soon as you got back!”

Wait a minute… Yup I was back in the Usual Spot. I was resting on the green couch; eww I can feel the springs. I don’t remember walking back here though. Another one of DiZ’s machinations?

Hayner threw his hands in the air, exasperated. “Yeah, and you left us to do the report all by ourselves!”

Pence held his arms behind his head. “Well… it was more like Olette and I did all the work.”

Hayner raised his fist up, “S-shut it! Roxas and I didn’t find anything interesting is all! Place was old and worn out!”

He turned back to me. “More importantly, we have the Struggle tournament coming up in two days! The two of us just _have_ to make the finals! That way, we’ll split the prize no matter who wins!”

I sat up, rubbing the bridge of my nose. “Yeah… but what if we’re put on the same side of the bracket?”

“Don’t jinx us man!”

I smirked back. “Too late!”

“We’ll be rooting for you two!” Olette nodded.

“Yeah, one of you has to win! You _do_ owe us for basically doing the project by ourselves!” Pence blackmailed. I didn’t know he had it in him.

“Hey! I didn’t agree to that!” Hayner said.

“Well, I for one, don’t mind Pence.” I stood up. “I plan on winning after all.”

“If anyone stands a chance, it’d be you Roxas!” Pence agreed.

Hayner coughed into his hand. “Aren’t you forgetting somebody…”

Pence stuck his tongue out. “Can’t say that I am!”

“Okay, that’s it!” Hayner chased Pence out of the Usual Spot, playfully waving his fist in the air.

Now just the two of us, Olette tilted her head to the side as she looked at me. “Is everything okay, Roxas? You’ve been acting different.” _She’s on to me!_

“Uh… different? How so?”

“You seem… lost in thought lately. You’re spacing out a lot.”

I stared at her in a moment of awkward silence.  “Sorry, what did you say?”

She smacked my shoulder. “Really?! I’m trying to check up on you, and you make a lame joke!”

I sighed. “Thanks Olette. You’re not wrong though. I just… got a lot on my mind.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Hmm, if you say so Roxas. I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah.”

She took her leave, and I was by lonesome yet again to dwell on my thoughts. Day 2 was coming to a close and I learned some valuable information. I finished task 1 and met Naminé.

Unfortunately… she doesn’t know who I am. Or what I am. She doesn’t have any answers, and it seems she’s still working to get me reunited with Sora. Despite her reservations, she’s being coaxed by DiZ, Riku, and her promise to Sora to get that accomplished.

In other words, the one person who may have understood my situation is not on my side…

And of course, I let slip that I know more than I should! She’s aware that I know I’m a nobody. That’s bad! Like, really bad!

But… why did she cover for me when talking to Riku? Is she really against me?

Damn it! I wish I knew!

Well, now that I’ve met Naminé, it’s time for task two: to make my decision.

Do I escape the digital realm and save my own skin?

Or do I forsake my memories and existence to ensure that Sora awakens? To save worlds from Xehanort’s plots?

I want to put it off… making that choice. But I really can’t afford to wait. There just isn’t enough time.

…Heh. I know. I’m really selfish, aren’t I?

I’m going to escape.

Logically, everything in my mind is telling me not to. I thought that if Naminé didn’t know, I might as well continue the events of the games. That morally speaking, it’s better to return to Sora, let him save the worlds.

Who am I compared to _him?_

I’m just some scrub who woke up at the wrong time and wrong place. I don’t even have any connections to anybody here. I don’t _personally_ know Xion and Axel, just of them. There’s nothing out there for me.

I’m just a nobody. More so than the real Roxas.

But… there’s this prodding… in my gut. Telling me not to give up. To fight for myself and my existence. And for whatever reason, _I just can’t seem to ignore it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! My next chapter, complete! Hope you enjoyed! As for the next one... I'm quite sporadic with my publishing dates, so please bear with me!
> 
> Chapter Notes: I always felt bad about playing through Day 2 and realizing that all my effort was for nothing. SI Roxas would know that and would do something different about it, so he did.


	3. Atop the Station

“You say you accept it? It’s not a game! It’s way past time that you learned _what real hurt FEELS LIKE!”_

I rolled away from Oblivion as Roxas swung his keyblade, sending a barrage of attacks that narrowly missed me.

Leaping back I held Midnight Roar firmly and stared into the eyes of my opponent, the black-coated young man who wielded two keyblades with such skill and _pain_ it made my heart feel like it leaped out of my chest.

Let the battle commence.

 

* * *

 

“Gah!”

I jolted awake, my face was trickling with sweat. I took a second to compose myself, unsure of what came over me.

It was just a normal dream, right?

Well, as ‘normal’ as dreams get when they’re memories laced with static and abrupt cuts about Sora and his journey. But hey, I got to see Genie and all his epicness, so it was totally worth it.

DiZ and his crew are slowly but surely connecting me back to Sora. Even so… what got me so worked up? I expected that those types of dreams. The memories I mean.

So why… do I feel like there was _something else?_

“Roxas.”

I looked to my right and saw Naminé standing in my bedroom. She glanced left and right, an uneasy look in her eyes.

“Meet me atop the clocktower.”

“Uh… sure-”

I blinked and she was gone. Just like that. It reminded me of when Riku walked away yesterday morning. I am shook.

I draped my legs over the side of the bed, my head in the palms of my hands.

Day 3. My deadline is fast approaching.

Despite the inner screaming and mental breakdown, I felt a newfound determination to escape; one that channeled my frustration and desires.

No matter the consequences, I _will_ get out. I just can’t help but want that.

Now that I’ve made my decision… how do I accomplish my goal?

Way I see it, there’s only two escape routes I can utilize, both with their own share of cons.

One: I access the terminal in the Old Mansion and get away to the real Twilight Town.

Problem: DiZ and Riku will know something’s up, and they will either hijack my plan to escape or simply beat me up after I get out into the real mansion. I hate to say it, but as I am now, there’s no way I can fend off Riku in his Ansem form, not with how strong I am currently. And I don’t have enough time to train either.

Two: I escape via a dark corridor presented by the nobodies or with Axel.

Problem: They’ll try to force me back into the Organization, and try to brainwash me as one of their own. Being close to Xemnas… well that doesn’t bode well for me either.

Sooo… what to do?

Well, I have already changed things from canon, haven’t I? Now Naminé wants to meet up with me… even though I already talked to her.

What does she want? Is it about my slip up of how I know I’m a nobody?

Can I trust her?

Hmm, that aside… What happens on Day 3 in the games?

…Do I even need to ask myself that?

It’s only the most memorable thing I’ve ever done in gaming! Roxas goes to the Station of Awakening and fights the giant nobody known as the Twilight Thorn! Talk about epic!

…Wait… that’s bad. And scary. That means _I gotta fight it._

I let out a physical groan and donned my clothes for the third time. Still can’t get over how comfy the vest is.

It’s weird that over the span of a couple of days I’m already sinking into a pattern. Without even realizing it, I was already out of the apartment complex and heading over to the Usual Spot. Eh, might as well talk to the gang.

“Sup, Roxas!” I entered only to see Pence sitting on our tattered couch reading a comic magazine. ‘Bros Before Heroes’? Sounds… interesting.

“Hey Pence! Where are the others?” I asked, placing my hand on my hip.

“Well, they’re doing part-time jobs today. Ya’know, so we can have enough munny to go to the beach.” He closed the magazine, setting it next to him.

“Oh… they want to do that today?”

“Yup. We better work hard too, if we want to-”

I wagged my finger in front of him. “Sorry Pence, I already have plans for the day.”

“Really…” He looked a little bummed. “What are you doing?” _Oh, nothing special. Just having a ‘talk’ with a memory witch and going to the inner depths of the stained-glass afterlife to fight a giant monster. The usual._

I instead said, “Training. I’ll probably be jogging around the whole town. You might find me at the Sandlot with Seifer and his gang. If I’m lucky, I can get in a couple practice rounds.”

“…So you’d rather hang with Seifer’s gang than go to the beach with us.” Pence deadpanned, annoyed.

I smiled back at him. “What I’d rather do…” I playfully hit his shoulder, “Is win the Struggle Tournament so I can treat you three to a trip to the beach, free of charge! Even I need to prepare to win.”

“Oooh, I see! You want to win the prize munny! That makes a lot of sense Roxas!” He put his hands behind his head and grinned at me. “Ya’know, you’ve been acting a lot smarter lately! What changed?”

“Uh… nothing? I’ve always been smart!” I mean I try anyhow. Maaybe that’s stretching it.

“Nope. You’ve been a bonehead since I met you!” Pence teased.

“Gee, thanks! Well, if you run into Hayner and Olette, tell ‘em what my plans are. Oh! And tell Hayner to bring his game on tomorrow! I won’t go easy on him!” I ended the conversation running out of the Usual Spot, pointing at Pence.

“Sure, sure Roxas.” He returned to reading the magazine, Bros Before Heroes.

 

* * *

 

Okay. I know it’s a memorable place and all that, but how the _hell_ do I get to the top of the clocktower?! I wandered around the train station for a good 15 minutes, before I simply just gave up and decided to ask one of the booth cashiers.

“Hey there Roxas! Here for a trip to the beach?” Oh wait, he recognized me.

“Actually… no. I got a question for you. Umm,” I rubbed the back of my spikey head sheepishly, “Am I allowed to go up the clocktower?”

He leaned in closely, whispering, “Well look who decided to ask for once! The answer is no… but who am I stop you?”

I smiled. “Great! I’ve been… going up the same way for a while now. Do you know any ‘scenic routes’ I should try taking?”

He told me his preferred method of scaling the towering station, which I followed diligently: through one of the employee doors and up the circling stairs.

Yellow rays of light cascaded through windows and gears spinning through the miraculous, working tower. Although from the outside, the clocktower looked regal, sturdy, and polished, walking up the wooden stairs showed me just how hollow, rustic, and moving it actually was.

Eventually I made my way to the top, leaving the stairs and out another door to find myself on the main balcony, sectioned off by four sides from the tower that stretched even higher.

The view was breathtaking. I felt like was on top of the world! In a sense, I kinda was.

I rounded the corner to see Naminé sitting down with her sandals dangling over the edge. She turned around and noticed me, patting the space next to her as if to say “Come. Sit here.”

So I did just that; plopping myself next to her. This was it. What does she have to say?

No… more importantly… What do _I_ need to say?

“Roxas…” she used her finger to twirl her hair, she seemed anxious. “What exactly… do you remember?”

I glanced around. “No one spying on us?”

“No…” she seemed a bit unnerved by my sudden question.

“Well… Nothing. I remember nothing.” I shook my head. “But. _I know_ a great deal of things.”

“For instance,” I raised my finger up, “I know _exactly_ what a nobody is. A being born out of nothingness. The hollow husk of someone with only a mind and a body.”

I let out a small chuckle, partly out of my own nerves too. “However… that’s not the extent of what a nobody is.” Naminé raised an eyebrow, curious.

I kept speaking; the truth of my next words crucial.  “Well it goes something like this: ‘You can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it first chance it gets.’” I was paraphrasing Xemnas from Dream Drop Distance. “Or in other words, despite being nobodies, they’re capable of developing their own hearts, their own feelings!”

Naminé gasped. She opened her mouth to say something to me, but then closed it, looking away at the majestic view in front of her.

I pressed on. “You… You know what I mean, right?”

We sat in silence for a minute. Waiting for her response was pure agony. She wanted answers, but I decided to give her existential crisis. I’m so generous, aren’t I?

“Roxas… I’m a witch. I have powers over Sora’s memories and those around him. But… I don’t seem to be affecting you as much as I should. How… how exactly do you know that’s true? Can nobodies… really gain hearts?”

I stood up from my spot, feeling tall and confident. “Without a doubt. Yeah. Nobodies can earn hearts too. That’s why I’m determined. To live _my life_ that no one else can.”

I looked down at her. “Nobody or not, can you say the same Naminé?”

“I…” she looked at her hands. “I don’t know why I have the power I have… I’m not even sure if there’s a right way to use it.”

I stuck my hands in pockets. “Well… are you using this power of yours the way _you_ want to use it? Not because… someone is telling you, but because you’re truly, really doing it out of your own reasons?” I was obviously alluding to DiZ, but I couldn’t tip my knowledge any more than that.

“Well I-” she stood up suddenly backing away from the ledge. “Roxas!”

I looked down to see several nobodies slinking their way up the clocktower. The dusks were progressing at a very fast pace- oh snap they’re almost here! I took a couple steps back from the ledge.

“You have to use the Keyblade!” Naminé exclaimed.

I held my hand out in the familiar motion just as the dusks surrounded us. _Please work, please work!_

…It’s not working.

They waved back and forth before latching out with their finger-like daggers, curling around to strike the two of us.

“Naminé!”

I rushed to her side and hugged her tight, my back shielding her from the many the blows that were to come.

_Funny, this is what Sora did in Kingdom Hearts 3-_

Then a flash of light overtook everything.

 

* * *

 

“No way! It’s too soon! You can’t seriously get rid of him.” The crimson haired man spoke with conviction as he waved his arm.

The three black-coated men sat upon their thrones which were all raised to different heights. Their emblem glistened on the floor below them.

“It’s an order. Why do you hesitate? You, who has been ruthless towards those who turned their backs from the Organization.” The black-coated companion had his arms crossed, his voice drawled out the statement like a fact.

“But it’s not like that! He didn’t betray us. He CAN’T come back!”

“If he doesn’t return, you know what you must do.” A violet lance appeared next to the bigger man. “Or you will face the consequences.”

He sent the lance forward; it plunged next to the head of spikey haired man, slicing away some of the strands of his red hair. He sat there, too, with his arms crossed, unimpressed.

The third black-coated man, upon the highest seat in this white room, called his compatriot down. The lance disappeared, and the throne keeper held his other hand up, showing a brilliant orb of white light and darkness.

“So you’ll turn me into a dusk…” the red-headed man blinked with his emerald eyes. “All right. I’ll do it! If that’s what you want.” he said begrudgingly.

It was just another day for the Organization.

 

* * *

 

I felt her presence disappear; I was holding nothing but the air in front of me. I opened my eyes to a sight brilliant and colorful, the stained-glass floor translucent yet reflective of the light that seemingly just existed in this dark space.

I was at the Station of Serenity.

But… there was a noticeable change compared to the game. Instead of just Sora holding the Kingdom Key, adjacent to him was me, no… _Roxas_ , flipped upside down wearing his organization coat. He was wielding both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

It was eerily similar to where Ventus and Vanitas fought in Birth by Sleep.

Among that main change, the floor was also a bright orange and reminiscent of a sunset on Roxas’s side, whereas Sora’s side was the usual bright blue with the ocean and clouds. The outside ring of the floor had symbols of crowns and Xs. Between the two figures were pictures of Riku, Kairi, Axel, and Xion.

Outside of the station, standing on the space beyond in the darkness were three dusks waiting in place. They were observing me, patient for their moment to strike… I think.

I heard a voice echo around me. “Much to do. So little time. The path is open… Many a possibility lies in wait.”

Three beams of light appeared in a synchronized order, revealing three unique items that hovered in the air. I expected something like this.

And yet again… it was different. Instead of a staff, shield, and sword representing the mystic, guardian, and warrior, my gaze was met with _other_ particular items.

A compass. A whistle. A mask.

“Go forth. Claim what is yours. Give shape to your power.”

I walked hesitantly to the first item, clutching the silver compass in my hand. Its engravings were Victorian in style and painted over the needle was a small heart.

“The power of the _wanderer_. New avenues destined for exploration. A compass to guide free souls.”

Intriguing. But I want to see the other choices. I let go of the compass, and it stayed suspended in the air.

The next one I looked at was the bronze whistle. Grasping the thin rope that was connected to it, I saw a golden star etched onto each side.

“The power of the _tactician_. Opportunity stemming from knowledge. A whistle that beckons allies.”

That sounds promising. One more to look at, though.

I went over and checked out the plain, white mask. It covered only the eyes, but attached to the left side was a tall, black feather, much like a raven or a crow.

“The power of the _illusionist_. Deception to sway the tides. A mask of the hidden mind.”

I let go of the last item and took several steps backward so I could observe all three of them. They all _resonated_ with me on a certain level.

It was a hard pick…

I took the feathered mask in my hand again, and I squeezed it tight. It burst, shattering into several pieces of light. The other items did the same.

And in its place my keyblade appeared. Not from an array of numbers in this sacred place, no.

Midnight Roar came to me bathed in silver light.

The dusks knew it was time and the trio moved towards me. Their legs slithered forward before the rest of their bodies followed.

I swiveled my keyblade around, combat ready. It was my first time facing more than one foe, well _ever,_ but a strange sense of calm overcame me.

I knew… I was more than ready to handle a few measly dusks.

I struck forward at the first one, hitting it caused it to wiggle around. Next I chained into my follow up attack, slicing from the right to the left. I finished off with a spin around me, hitting them all and knocking them back.

I didn’t even realize the other two were closing in on me…

I shifted my feet and dashed at one of the other two. I feinted a hit, but then swerved behind it in a reversal. From there I let loose a full combo of hits. Left, right, left, down!

My keyblade sliced through the thing like butter, and I jumped back ready to finish it off. Unfortunately for me, one of the others swept its long legs underneath me, knocking me to the ground.

No, I do _not_ want to be kissing stained-glass Sora, thank you very much!

I rolled back to my feet just as one of the dusks stabbed my side with one of its claws. It hurt.

“Enough!” I yelled. I’ve had it with these things!

The motion came to me naturally as performed many, many reversals on the dusks; I was all over the place. Dazed, all three dusks squatted down, looking all around them to anticipate my next move and location.

Well minor nobodies, my next move is your _destruction!_

I arched Midnight Roar around my head and to my side; it was like a samurai and his katana. I rushed forward, slicing all three of them in what felt to be a more powerful strike.

They all exploded around me, dropping orbs of health and munny around, which filled my pockets more and healed up my previous wound, thank goodness. It felt pretty nice, like drinking a smoothie.

Didn’t stop my slight dizziness though. I spun around a bit too much in that fight.

In my peripheral, I saw a glow of light and a red chest appear on one of the outside crowns. Is this… Yes. It’s going to my first time using the Keyblade as… get this, a _key!_ Cue Zelda item discovery noise.

I went over and tapped the side of it with Midnight Roar. It opened spontaneously and inside was a single glass vial with a bright green star on it. A potion. That’ll help it I come close to dying. Gotta use it before though.

My keyblade dematerialized, done with its work. But unlike before, it didn’t feel like it left me completely. I just knew it’d be at my side whenever I needed it. Like I was chosen or something cool like that.

Many things seemed to be appearing today, not the least of these was a big, ornate pink door that glistened with wonder and adventure.

I walked towards it, hearing the voice echo around again.

“Be careful. Beyond that door lies danger and tribulation of the likes you’ve never seen before.”

“But do not be afraid. Keep on walking. The path is yours…”

The path is mine, huh? Once I break out of canon, well _if_ I break out, that statement really rings true. A whole possibility of mistakes or blessings I can pour upon this multiverse. This time… I… Roxas will have a chance to shine.

I better not screw it up.

Well? Danger and tribulation, here I come! I swung open the door and walked through, only then questioning the physics of how a door can just _teleport_ me to another location. A bit late for that type of thinking, ain’t it?

Nevertheless, I found myself at another station, this time I saw three glass pillars instead of one. To my relief, like the games, they were deep blue, green, and red. Two colorful walkways ascended to each of the stations as well.

But...that’s weird. The blue one I’m standing on only shows Sora, just like the games. Maybe the station I was at earlier was an exception.

I started to go up the walkway where two nobodies spawned to engage with me.  It was surprising, they just rose up from the ground, from _nothingness_ , where an assortment of grey and white thorny lines illuminated their appearance.

I made quick work of them, a flick of the wrist, and some keyblade bashing later, I was on top of the next stained-glass pillar. Three more dusks jumped down from nowhere, and I went to town on them. I was getting into this weird rhythm, using instincts I never realized I had. I guess I learn quickly, figuring out how these dusks fight the first time really helped out.

It still was a little tiring, but at least I didn’t get hurt this time around.

There was another chest here on this pillar so I went over and tapped it open with my black and silver keyblade. Another potion was inside. Nice!

I turned back around to go up the next path and towards the red glass pillar when I noticed something peculiar…

The green pillar I was on _wasn’t_ of Sora.

A doppelganger of myself rested on the floor, the Land of Departure’s symbol attached to his chest. Like usual, Ventus was holding his Wayward Wind in a backward grip. Other pictures included Aqua, Terra, and Mickey.

Okay. So I guess things _really_ are different from the games. Fun stuff.

But why Ventus? What’s my connection to him?

…Okay, okay. I _obviously_ have some connection to him, but _why now?_ He doesn’t come into canon until KH 3…

Meh. I’ll figure it out later.

I took a moment to relax and to well, _admire the sights_ because this place was so flippin’ beautiful. Any cathedral back on Earth cannot compare to the designs and wonder captivated here! It doesn’t help that I also feel personally attached to these stations.

Onwards I encountered more dusks on the stairway to the red glass pillar. I wasn’t so lucky, and they scratched me up a bit. I still caused them to explode; the green orbs restored me to my original vitality.

I saw the next pink door in front of me on the red pillar. The stained-glass here showed Roxas again in his coat dual wielding his signature keyblades.

Speaking of dual wielding… I wonder if I can do that? I can’t see why not, but maybe I should get used to one for the time being.

Onward.

Three more dusks appeared, guarding the door. I wasn’t having any of that, though. Midnight Roar cut through them, and my attacks, although fast, weren’t as precise as I wanted them.

It took longer than before, but eventually they were no more. Not like they existed in the first place…

Okay. Deep breaths. Through this door is the _Twilight Thorn_. You got this. You got this.

… I opened the door and walked through.

Again I was on another pillar. It looked identical to the Station of Serenity, but I knew that now it was the Station of Awakening. Sora and I-Roxas, were next to each other.

I re-summoned my keyblade ahead of time, anticipating the big foe to come.

Instead, for a brief millisecond, I thought I saw someone in a black coat standing before me.

“Show me your will.”

Rather, there the Twilight Thorn began to rise up from the ground. Nothing could have prepared me for how large it truly was. Its grey form _towered_ over me. Upon its head was the nobody insignia, and around the neck was blue scarf-like appendages that waved around ignoring gravity. It had a zipper that seemed to hold its lanky, yet sturdy body together.

I clutched Midnight Roar and held my ground. “BRING IT ON!” I yelled.

A light suddenly burst around me; grey and black sketchy lines surrounded me. “Wait a minute, this is-”

A high-pitched noise erupted around, and I found my self dangling in the middle of the air, my arms and legs held suspended outwards by the same light from before. The giant nobody was nowhere to be seen, but he’d be coming back soon.

I struggled in vain to escape. _This is crazy, this is crazy!!_ I knew how reaction commands worked in the games. You mash triangle until you win. But this, _living it out?_ How the hell do I dodge its attacks- OH JEEZ.

The Twilight Thorn appeared in front of me, twisting around until it straightened out. It peered directly at me, and then it reared it’s big, glove-like fist back to hit me.

_Remember the games, remember the games. Dodge… NOW!_

I used all my effort to twist my left arm back, swinging my whole body over its hand. With my other arm I had the momentum of falling back into place as I swung across with my keyblade and struck the nobody. It spun backwards away from me.

_Ha! I-I can’t believe I did that!_

And then I remembered the next part, and my awe dissipated. And like my memory, the Twilight Thorn _stretched_ its limbs and grabbed me. It then proceeded to throw me up into the air like a ragdoll. My whole body spun vertically to the point I couldn’t figure out if I was flying or falling.

Yeah. Take whatever scary, nausea inducing roller coaster ride I’ve ever ridden and chuck it out the window because nothing, _nothing,_ will ever feel as awful as that.

And my bad time doesn’t stop there. Amongst my newfound disorientation I felt a huge force knock into me. I felt myself flying to the floor and skidding across the color glass. I almost fell off the tower, but I grasped onto the ledge at the last second. _Everything hurt,_ shoulders bruised, my breath knocked out, a killer headache.

So this is what it’s like to be fighting for my life. Joy.

I crawled back onto the newly designed Station of Awakening to find the nobody gone yet again. I adjusted my keyblade in a backward grip and felt the ground tremor. Just like I remembered.

The pillar caved upwards, the gravity shifting away from the floor. I was falling again, but before I fell off, I pierced Midnight Roar into the side.

I was left hanging on for my life, quite literally as I gazed at an upside-down Twilight Thorn holding a _massive_ ball of energy. I felt the heat and sheer power radiate from that special attack.

The nobody pushed off the station, sending me falling down towards his mega destruction dark ball of darkness and destruction. _Haha, so this where my mind wanders in situations like this._

Regardless, I knew what to do. I spun around and chucked my silver and black keyblade at the energy ball. It exploded, pushing me away with much power. I fell back to the glass tower, and the giant nobody collapsed in front of me, as did my keyblade.

Everything still hurt. I pushed past the pain and stood back up. I pulled my keyblade out from the ground and wailed on its head, my strikes wild and uncoordinated.

It stood back up eventually and swept one of its arms at me. I pushed off the ground, jumping higher than what I used to and avoided it. In the air, however, beams of the nobody lines shot at me. I twisted around them, gravity itself seemed to distort.

I kept it up, the lines shooting from many places, and I curved and spun around them, ever so slightly itching my way closer to the beast’s head. I hovered for a second and then hit it again. Down, left, right, spin! Silver stars sprung around as my keyblade connected with it.

Back on the floor of the grand station, the Twilight Thorn loomed over, sticking its limbs into the stained glass. Light swiveled around it, and more, _tiny_ nobodies appeared, flanking me from every direction.

I sighed. “You… You’ve _got to be kidding me!”_ I didn’t want to admit it, but I was getting tired. I was sore all over and everywhere presented danger.

One of the creepers turned into a lance, stabbing the space after I rolled away from. I stood back up and threw a potion vial in the air, _praying_ it would heal me like it’s supposed to.

It did, thank goodness; a glow of green light circled into me. And I felt much, _much_ better.

One reversal later I was adjacent to the head of the Twilight Thorn again.

It was time to finish this.

I enacted the same movement as before, arching my keyblade over my head and to my side. As I rushed forward I quietly said the name of the skill, “ _Zantetsukan_.” It just _felt_ like the right word.

The creepers around me all exploded, and the Twilight Thorn writhed in agony as squirmed back upright, barely able to stand on its two misshapen feet.

Dematerializing my keyblade, I panted and exclaimed that, “I-I did it!”

I spoke too soon though as the Twilight Thorn actually _couldn’t_ stand on its own two feet and collapsed directly on top of me, letting loose a sea of darkness all over the station.

Darkness was all around me, a deep and heavy substance. It was like I was sinking into quicksand. It slowly, yet assuredly, was pulling me closer to the abyss.

I forgot about this part, and I was panicking by flailing my arms around trying to push this incorporeal substance away. It was icky, gross, and suffocating.

There was hope left for me, though. I stuck my hand out reaching for the one who would save me.

“Naminé!” I exclaimed.

…

_But nobody came._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-TWO HUNDRED HITS! Guys, I'm soo flattered! Hmm... premonition much? I'm guessing it'll take another month or so for the next one to be out. Maybe sooner? I'm not very punctual with this sort of stuff. Well, thanks again for reading my work!
> 
> Fun fact for me is that KH 2 was my first KH game. I remember skipping the other two games when I was little and jumping straight in as Roxas. What was so great is that Roxas himself was also a very confused boi; I had no idea what was happening in the introduction and neither did the main character. Who's Sora? The black-coated guys? What the flip is going on? I had the same thoughts as Roxas playing through the game and that really stuck with me.
> 
> Chapter Notes: This was my first time really, really diving into combat from an author's standpoint. I only hope I did the fight with Twilight Thorn some justice. Fighting that thing as a kid was exhilarating.
> 
> Another dilemma I had was making the choice with those items. Even though I, the author, brought them in, I was really hard-pressed to pick between the compass, the whistle, and the mask. Note, though, that all three choices connect/resonate with SI Roxas. What would your choice be in that situation?


	4. Liege Lord

My heart was pounding. Everything was _scary_ and _dark_. I tried to push past this… _this substance_ , but to no avail. It just kept gathering around me.

Two emotions fought for priority as I tried to discern between an overwhelming panic and an unsettling calmness as the darkness sunk me deeper and deeper.

What burst through my heart, and my mouth, was a strange cackling of laughter that overtook me. Darkness within darkness awaited after all.

I felt myself descend farther and farther down the darkness. However… slowly but surely… I felt its pull on me loosen; no, it was more accurate to say I was _shaking it off,_ like a snake shedding its skin.

The darkness, once thick and sticky like glue, became more and more incorporeal. It was similar to greeting the morning breeze.

It all but soon evaporated around me, my arm blocking my eyes from the sudden bright orange light all around. Eyes adjusting, I noticed I was back in Twilight Town. I wasn’t atop of the clocktower, rather I was below it at the clearing in front of the station.

All things considered... I was surprised that all the darkness did to me was chuck me back to where I came from. No evil substance changing me completely into a horrible monstrosity. It was a nice change of pace.

“Well… that could’ve been worse.” I said shrugging.

The giant patio didn’t stay empty. Those familiar grey lines appeared and many nobodies leaped down; the twilight glean of sunlight reflecting off of their bucket-like helmets.

I was face to face with roughly around _twelve_ Samurais, the high-ranking nobody type associated with me- Roxas.

Me and my big mouth.

“We have found you, my liege.”

My keyblade appeared in my hand once again and I got into a fighting stance. But… could I really defeat so many enemies? I gritted my teeth, awaiting their move.

Each of the skilled nobodies drew their swords, dual-wielding the katana-like blades as their sheaths hovered behind them. They leaped up and around, fanning out to flock me from all angles. They did so in a synchronized dance, all of their movements like a cohesive unit of trained soldiers, but each with their own unique and different timing.

Who would attack first? It was impossibly hard to tell, they all moved similarly, but at various speeds. It was as if a giant blur of grey surrounded me, their long open sleeves shifting over their slender hands.

The last one to join the fray leaped up and rushed directly at me. It did so with speed only enhanced by the confusion caused by its allies. I barely raised my keyblade to block the first katana and then shifted to block the second sword which nicked my cheek.

“My liege.” The nobody said, the voice emanating.

It jumped back and I felt a breeze push towards me from both sides. I ducked past one of the blades and spun Midnight Roar to deflect another katana. The two samurai then swung their other swords; one of which I rolled out of the way… the other slicing my arm pretty good.

“My liege.” They both said.

As they leapt away, I swiveled my feet to raise my keyblade behind me. Sure enough, another samurai tried to hit me from behind. I parried its first blow and then raised my blade next to my head. The samurai held one of its katanas next to its side. Time seemed to slow down, and I could only hear my breathing despite the many nobodies that surrounded me.

We both rushed forward, our blades slashing. I was past the samurai, and the nobody past me.

“My liege.” The samurai said, swiping the katana down to rid the blade of my blood.

I collapsed on one of my knees, leaning on my keyblade for support. The samurai timed its strike better, and I paid the price. My chest had a deep gash across it and my I felt my vision become heavy.

I didn’t have time for a reprieve though; more samurai came my way.

“My liege.”

“My liege.”

“My liege.”

Block. Duck. Parry. Roll away.

It was all I could do to stay conscious and, well, _alive_. My head was pounding and my foes _just kept coming_. It was only a matter of time at this rate.

Can’t keep dodging forever.

I have to attack.

“Back off!” I yelled. I was at my limit and had to break through.

Either out of sheer desperation or a stubborn determination, I swung Midnight Roar wildly. A bright blueish light encapsulated my blade and I made a flurry of attacks that hit every space around me. I turned the tide and rushed in on my enemies, this time giving _them_ no chance for offense.

I broke their methodical dance. And the sensation felt familiar. The blue light dissipated, but the fight wasn’t over yet.

The samurai all staggered back. I noticed that a significant number of them were gone from earlier, destroyed by the hungry fangs of my keyblade. Eight remain.

Luckily, their newfound wariness of me led to a pause in the action. I used this moment to throw my remaining potion above me. The sense of relief was much needed as the green light healed my wounds.

Can’t let up though.

Keep attacking.

Down, spin, left, parry, jump, thrust, slash.

I kept movements up and the pressure on. _I couldn’t let my momentum stop._ My freedom depended on it.

Six left.

Five left.

Three left.

But despite my newfound energy, they also had their chance to get more and more hits in. They were equally skilled and still had numbers greater than just little ol’ me.

“My liege.” A slash across my leg.

“My liege.” A cut on my forehead.

“My liege.” A gash against my stomach.

They kept saying that _accursed phrase!_ An endless chant in spite of their dwindling companions. It was throwing me off my game!

Huh. A game. Sure didn’t feel like it… No. This was _my_ _life on the line._ I can’t afford to get caught up in their tactics.

I closed in on one of the three and sliced horizontally. It blocked my keyblade, pushing it out of the way. Behind me, the other two slashed at the same time. I jumped up high and narrowly missed their swords.

My feet landed on the flat of their two blades, but they gave me no time for pause; all three of the nobodies swung their secondary katanas. I pushed off of their swords and twisted my body to avoid their attacks. Barely, again.

Now in the air, I threw Midnight Roar at one of them. My keyblade ricocheted the samurai and back into my grasp, like a boomerang somehow. Have I practiced that move somewhere before? Either way, gravity propelled me back down and I slashed downwards and cut through the samurai I just hit.

It exploded; those green orbs restoring some of my vitality as landed back on the ground.

The remaining samurai attacked, swiping with each of their blades, as well as utilizing their sheaths which floated around them and thrusted forward gracefully. Despite there being only two left, I had to defend against a total of eight weapons.

“I’m not… done yet!” I huffed as their barrage of attacks kept hammering down at me and my keyblade.

And then I saw it. My opening.

As they kept thrusting and slicing, I dematerialized my keyblade at the opportune moment and slid forward on my knees, ever so slightly dodging their katanas like limbo. They were unbalanced by the sudden lack of resistance and toppled over their feet past me.

I sprung back up, re-summoning Midnight Roar and spun to slash at their exposed backs. Like all the others, they exploded into green orbs and yellow diamonds.

The fight was finally, _finally_ over.

I dropped my keyblade and hunched over, hands on my knees. I was gasping for air. Just what the hell was that?! Those guys were menaces! Samurais didn’t appear in the prologue of Kingdom Hearts 2! They were higher level enemies that came about much later.

Then again… Naminé rescued Roxas in canon, but she didn’t come to help me in the darkness…

Is she alright? Damnit! There’s just too many things I don’t know.

Suddenly, I felt a giant twist of sharp pain in my stomach and I keeled over, collapsing on my knees and hands. I coughed violently and a black tar-like goo seeped out from my mouth.

Darkness. I guess it really is dangerous without the proper attire to shield oneself from it. Then again I did basically _soak it all up_ after fighting the Twilight Thorn. It felt really concentrated then. All sticky and gross.

I was miserable. After my, uh, _spasm,_ I rolled over on my back right there on the ground and just stared at the sky.

Ya’know, I like the sky when sunsets happen. Very pretty. Orangey and yellow. Sometimes purple.

_Now?_ I was so SICK of it. All it ever did was remind me that _I am Roxas,_ and that _I am so screwed._

Don’t get me wrong, I _LOVE_ Kingdom Hearts. But living it? Trying to escape? Knowing that fricken’ EVERYTHING is on the line? It sucks. Big time.

Not only that, I don’t _know_ _anything_ actually important pertaining to _me._ Why am I Roxas now? How did I get here? I didn’t die and reincarnate. I just… went to bed. And then woke up. Heck, I wasn’t even playing Kingdom Hearts 3 recently! I was browsing Youtube and listening to some sweet tunes. Gah, I miss my headphones.

Is it possible to go back to the way things were before?

I just feel so _damn frustrated and sad!_ I miss everything… I miss home. My family. My two little dogs. I miss my friends too! I miss Matthew. I miss Ryan. Kristina. Axel. Amy. Codey. Xion! I miss her most of all! Why did she have to… have to…

Huh?

I rubbed my eyes and realized I was bawling my eyes out like a baby. Over… Xion. _How is that possible?_

I… uh... c’mon dude it ain’t that hard to figure out, is it? You’re Roxas now. Whole package of angst, sadness, and confused boi.

And dang, does that mean I have Roxas’s-

“Yooou okay there buddy?”

“OHMYG- D-don’t just pop your head right there! Man, you gave me a scare!”

Hayner. Go figure. He leaned over me suddenly; just like Kairi and Sora, or Aqua and Ventus. ‘Cept he’s a guy. Umm, no thank you.

I stood back on my feet to see the usual gang. They all looked concerned. Probably for my well-being. Nice deduction Sherlock.

“S-sorry man! You were laying there all baby teared so I…” Hayner crossed his arms. “Look I’m no good with this mopey stuff. So I…”

Olette cut in, “You looked so sad! It didn’t feel right to ignore you.”

“I-I’m fine guys. Really. Was only dealing with some, uh, _stuff_.” I responded.

“I’ll say! You look beat up. Did Seifer’s gang do that to you?” Hayner held his fist up.

“No it wasn’t them. I was _training_ pretty hard is all.” Yeah. That fight really did a number on me. My clothes were clotted with my bloo- oh it’s dissipating. And there’s no sign of cuts or torn fabric.

Yay. Kingdom Hearts. Jazz hands. The universe where everyone has magical clothes.

Pence put his hand to his chin. “Does that training have to do with that weird goo on the floor?”

Scratch that yay. My magical clothes aren’t good enough to repel darkness. Boooo.

“That’s uh…” Oh boy Roxas. How do you explain that one? “ _Daaarkness?_ _"_ Good job brain.

Olette gasped. “Really? My mother told stories about that. That’s so scary!”

“You really gonna believe what your mommy says?” Hayner taunted.

Olette turned her head with an audible, “Hmph. At least I know when to listen to my parents. You’re constantly goofing off!”

“Am not! What part of today was goofing off? We have enough munny for the beach, right?” Guess they still wanted to go today.

“So that why you’re here in front of the station then?” I inquired.

“Yup! Oh I know!” Pence tapped his fist against the palm of his other hand in an epiphany. “Let’s bring him along, that’ll be sure to cheer him up!”

“No it’s ok guys-”

“Aww! That’s so sweet of you Pence! I, also concur.”

“But there’s only so much munny for watermelon!” Hayner whined.

“Pretzels sound fine to me though.” Pence stated.

“But they’re soo dry!”

“Guys-”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport Hayner!” Olette fumed, hitting the side of his head.

Hayner sighed. “Fine, fine. You down to go to the beach?”

“No it’s fine. I don’t really… want to go…” Dang. I _really want_ to go to the beach. But the beach doesn’t exist. Not in this digital realm. Either way I typically hate going to the beach, so this was new. I’m usually more of a mountain guy.

Hayner grinned. He saw right through me. “Look at you, all sundery!”

“It’s pronounced ‘tsundere’ Hayner.” Pence chuckled.

“Yeah you would know that, wouldn’t you?!” Hayner huffed.

Olette jumped in front of me, clasping my hand. “Don’t mind them, they’re just a bit eccentric. We’d love to have you with us! I’m Olette, and these two are Pence and Hayner!”

_…Wha?_

She looked at me with a cheerful expression, one donned to remove all negativity and to encourage others. It was skillfully enacted to make me feel better.

“So what’s your name?”

 

* * *

 

“Naminé.” Riku dispelled Soul Eater and looked at the young girl in blond. Well, not much younger than himself in one sense, but in another sense, he was much older as he had… _his_ body.

“Naminé.” He repeated. She still looked scared from the encounter with the dusks. Is she really though? “What happened?”

“The nobodies… they climbed the tower. They-”

“Where is Roxas?” He pressed. This is the crucial information he needed. Without him, without Roxas, Sora would never- No can’t think like that. He made a promise, and Sora _will wake up._

“Roxas… He protected me. And then… he was enveloped by darkness. I… I’m not sure where he is.” _What._

“Enveloped? How? Do you mean he summoned a Dark Corridor?”

“I don’t know, m-maybe?”

Riku gripped his fingers tight out of the sheer frustration. It reminded him of the new power he had- the sacrifice he made. And now that effort was for naught. Sora’s nobody is nowhere to be seen.

“Did _you even_ -” Riku paused, taking a breath and relaxing his fingers. “Did you try to pull him out?”

“I…I…” Naminé stuttered; she seemed to be at a loss of words. But Riku could see it in her eyes.

“I know you’re capable. You could’ve saved him. There was a chance you could have helped him, and you didn’t take it-”

“Help him? _HELP HIM?!”_ Naminé scoffed. She actually _scoffed._ “Yeah, maybe I didn’t do anything. Maybe I let the darkness take him away. Better that than let him disappear here! _That’s helping him!”_

Riku stood there shocked. He raised his hand out of anger… or was it out of the desire to comfort? He retracted it though, and let it rest at his side.

“I know.” He knew. Knew how freedom beckoned. “But I have to bring him back. For Sora’s sake.” For his best friend.

 

* * *

 

“…Roxas. That’s my name.” It is and isn’t at the same time.

So if the gang doesn’t recognize me... yeah. Somehow I’m in the real Twilight Town! Was it the darkness that brought me here? Yeah probably. I’d be feeling ecstatic if my guts weren’t killing me from puking black goo earlier. Go darkness. Yay.

“Well, pleasure to meet you Roxas!” Olette smiled back at me.

“Same! Welcome to Twilight Town! Wait… you _are_ new aren’t you?” Pence questioned.

Hayner cocked his head. “I don’t know… I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before…”

“Maybe.” I shrugged. I’ve met you all before from playing a videogame. And then I met you all over again in a digital realm. Don’t worry, there’s a clear difference in that statement.

“Either way, the day’s flying by! C’mon, let’s just GO to the beach already!” Hayner urged us all on.

They all sprung forward going into the station. There’s just no way it was this simple. Just no way…

Escape was within reach. All I had to do was board the train and leave. Heck, maybe I’d actually enjoy a trip to the beach while I’m at it.

I deserve something nice for a change. God knows Roxas does.

*Clap *Clap *Clap

“Bravo, bravo Roxas. Turns out I didn’t have to enter _his_ world anyways. You got out yourself. You’ve always been lucky like that.”

No. NO. I… I _knew that voice._ Of course I couldn’t catch a break.

I turned around to see a tall, lanky guy in a black coat.

“Why the icky look? C’mon. It’s me. Ya’know, A-”

“Axel.” I interrupted as he flipped his hood down, crimson hair and all.

“Good, it seems you got it memori- Wait a sec! You remember?!”

What is this crap?! He has the audacity to act like he missed me?! Well, he can shove it up his- Take a deep breath. Remember, wear the mask. Play your cards right. Escape.

“Yeah, something like that.” I replied.

“That’s great! But, you know, I gotta make sure and all that! It could be one of his tricks… So umm… What’s our boss’s name?”

Do I act unknowingly? No. I better let him know. Too easy to get caught in a web of lies. “He calls himself Xemnas.”

“Good. Good! You _do_ remember! So you’ll come back with us, right?!” He seemed happy. And… desperate?

“Yo Roxas! What’s the holdup? C’mon! The beach awaits- Who’s this?” Hayner ran next to my side, questioningly looking at Axel. Even the real version has poor timing.

“He’s my… friend. Don’t let the cloak get to you. It’s a fashion… _statement_. Axel here was trying to encourage me. Uhh, you guys go on to the beach without me for now. I still got some things I want to _get off my chest_ with him if you don’t mind.”

Hayner looked like he didn’t believe me, and he eyed Axel suspiciously. “You sure? ‘Cause we’ll stick around if we have to.”

I shook my head. “Go on ahead. I wouldn’t want to ruin your day.” Not like me anyhow.

“…Okay. Take care Roxas.” Hayner eyed me for a bit before taking off back into the station.

Now… how to talk to Axel?

Axel crossed his arms. The excitement from his voice was gone. “Making friends already?”

 Fact 1: He wants me to join back with the Organization.

“We just met today. Nice guy.” I answered tersely.

Fact 2: He’ll do by force if he needs to.

“Seems you’re adjusting to life outside the Organization…” He noted.

Solution: Convince him that’s a bad idea… somehow.

“…No. I’m not. It’s miserable.” It really is.

A flicker of hope came off his eyes. How can I read him this well? “Sounds rough. Can’t say I didn’t tell you so. You ready to go home?”

“More than you can possibly believe.” Man, what I’d give to see my dogs.

“Great, let’s go then-”

“Shame I don’t have a home now.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“What… What do you mean?!” Axel asked, extending his arms for an explanation.

“Do I have to spell it out for you Axel? I’m _not going back_. Not now. NOT EVER!” Was I talking about the Organization? Or was I talking about my home back on Earth?

“Y-You can’t _just leave_ Roxas! It’s not that simple! The Organization will destroy you if you betray them!”

“…That’s your job, isn’t it?” I stated coldly. I was trying to be cool and collected, but I couldn’t keep back the _venom_ that lurked within.

“I- Roxas…” Axel looked down, scratching the back of his head. “I don’t have a choice. If I don’t _deal with you_ … they’ll turn me into a dusk. Please… just…”

I looked at him with pity and frustration. “Give up? Act like nothing is wrong? Can’t say ‘my heart’ can hold out if I do that.”

“That’s the whole point Roxas! You’re the _key_ to us getting _real_ hearts! To being people again! Or have you forgotten?”

“According to who?”

“… _What?”_

“According. To. Who?” I spoke slowly, emphasizing my point. “Xemnas? What basis do we have for believing him? _I certainly have none._ You guys have _constantly_ been keeping me in the dark! For all I know he could be lying about Kingdom Hearts and I’d be none the wiser!”

Yeaah, it could actually be a doomsday phenomenon. Wait. That is what Kingdom Hearts is, right? 15 plus years in the making, and I’m still unsure as to what the title of the games actually means.

“…Fine. Don’t listen! Make me the bad guy. I don’t care! I made a promise.” He put his hands to his sides, channeling the bright energy that brought forth his chakrams. They appeared spinning like a wheel, like a flurry of dancing flames until he caught them. I could already feel the heat radiating off of them.

He pointed one at me. “ _I’ll always be there to BRING YOU BACK.”_

This guy… stubborn as I remember in the games. I should’ve known I couldn’t convince him right away… Maybe I’ve sown the seeds of doubt though. I’ll have to settle for that.

I have one final trump card I could use. One that’ll for sure catch him off guard.

“Yeah… _How’d that turn out for Xion?”_ I retorted as I summoned Midnight Roar, which returned to my grasp next to my side.

“ _What...?”_ He blinked and his head started to shake, like he was trying to shrug off a sudden headache. Maybe some memories were trying to return?

I didn’t hesitate to rush at him in his moment of weakness. I needed every advantage I could take. Wish it was enough to subdue him in one motion. Yeah right. Who am I kidding?

I closed in, swiping down with my keyblade. He took my first hit directly. He shook his head once more and raised his chakrams just in the nick of time to block my second blow. The clashing of metal rang, and the destined dual began a day sooner than foretold.

Axel jumped back, wincing in pain. He threw one of the chakrams at me, which I redirected off to the side with my keyblade. Unfortunately, it just returned back to his hand in an arc. He tossed the other one at me, and I jumped to the side, dodging it.

I ran at him and swiped upwards with my blade. Axel, though, saw my attack a mile away, and spun his chakram, catching my keyblade in the middle of the weapon’s circular opening and ripped it from my grip, effectively disarming me.

Axel held out his other hand, and the other chakram he threw earlier returned, stabbing _and_ burning me in the back. It sliced around my torso like a wheel and back into Axel’s right hand.

Damnit. DAMNIT. My vision was blackening even worse than before, and the pain was sharper, making my senses numb.

“You’ve forced my hand Roxas.” Axel said, grinding his teeth as he kicked me in the gut, sending me sprawling across the ground. “Now TAKE THIS!”

He channeled fiery energy into his weapons and plunged them into the ground. I immediately ‘felt the heat’, and flames burst all around me. The arena tightened, and any hope of retreat was thwarted. The floor was burning; steam oozed out like the ground was covered hot coals. My body felt extreme agony as my back burned.

I forced myself to stand back up. How I did so, I had no idea, but it was through _sheer will and guts._ I even had to scorch the palms of my hands to situate myself back to my feet. Everything was wobblily and I barely focused my eyes on the lone figure in front of me.

Axel sighed. “You’re a sorry sight, Roxas. Come on. It’s time to go home kid.”

Midnight Roar came back to me in a glow of silver light, like a bastion of my last hope and determination. Even on my last legs… _I’m not done yet._

I also raised my left hand.

I pulled from the depths of my being: my frustration, my sorrow, my knowledge, my memories. Everything that made me, _me._ I channeled _all_ _my heart_.

…And I came up _empty._

Nothing. Zip. Like I wasn’t _worthy_ of a second keyblade.

Even so, I won’t give up.

“Enough Roxas. It’s ove-What?!!” Axel sputtered.

A beam of pure white light sprung forth and I gripped the black shaft that was shaped like a thin heart. A faint aura of black surrounded the white blade of energy, and I shifted my stance to one that felt better for dual-wielding.

The full brunt of sheer, magical power for a chosen one of the Keyblade was held tight in my right hand in Midnight Roar’s proud form.

The shell of what should’ve been, a power of _nothingness_ and untapped, dangerous potential was contained in the grip of my left hand.

_My Ethereal Blade._

That’ll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. I think I'm well beyond the point of canon at this point. Haha. It might be a little while before the next chapter. I'm a bit behind on my first fic [Tripath Converge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595719/chapters/36209025) so I gotta play catch up. I know. Shameless plug. What can I say? I'm passionate about _both_ of my works.  
> Not to mention this one as already reached 300 plus hits! Seriously? Wow. Thank you guys!  
> Chapter Notes:  
> Samurais are spooky. They're essentially super, elite soldiers for the Organization, so for anyone without a scent of skill, they're really dangerous. Add a squad of them... well, you saw what happened.  
> Axel... Man, he cares for Roxas, but he's still got ties to the Organization. How long will that last?  
> I've always found the concept of Ethereal Blades just so interesting! Like the theory that they're essentially the power of the keyblade without the actual key part. Xemnas wields them, and yet he technically should be able to wield a keyblade, but he doesn't. He uses Ethereal Blades, which also have magical properties and powers to them.


	5. A Tentative Mask

The heat was scorching all around. Beads of sweat dripped off of my face only to evaporate as the flames licked them up. My arms felt heavy, and my legs felt like they were melting into the burning coals.

Even so… I took my first step forward, and then another.

And then burst into a sprint as I rushed towards my foe; with my keyblade in hand, with my white ethereal blade now awakened.

Axel, in turn, jumped back into the fiery flames, shielding himself from any barrage that I might’ve unleashed at him with my new weapon. I skidded to a stop and went back to the middle of his makeshift fire area, much like a tennis player who aligns himself to the center of the court.

I steadied myself. Which direction will he come from- There!

I jumped to the side, not completely dodging his attack as he left a trail of flames that blazed behind him, briefly engulfing my right leg on fire. It died out, but I felt a nasty burn.

I ignored the panic that wanted rise in my gut and aimed my ethereal blade at Axel who was now past me, exposed. I willed it forward, and it shot at him like a bullet, bludgeoning him at his torso. Glad to see that somehow worked!

I sprung at him again and slashed my keyblade downwards. It hit! My ethereal blade appeared back in hand and I swung rapidly with both my weapons, connecting with all my strikes. Interestingly enough… my ethereal blade didn’t exactly need to stay in my grip. Instead, it flowed around my hand like a loose magnet that followed my every lead.

“Enough! GET BACK!” Axel clutched his chakrams and blocked my last two hits. Our weapons crossed each other, sparks flying around as metal gritted against metal, as yellow flames danced across glowing white energy.

He pushed me away and leaped back again. Axel coated his weapons in fire once more and sent his discs flying at me. I raised my keyblade in front of my face just in time to see his chakram bounce off it.

The other one however… grinded against my chest, cutting away at me and cauterizing my wound all in one fluid, agonizing motion. The pain was unbearably sharp, and I almost lost consciousness.

I’m at my last legs here and it’s… and it’s not looking good. Ethereal blade or not, I’m not sure if I can handle this any longer…

“What is that blade of light? Why do you have that?!” Axel exclaimed as his chakrams returned his grip.

I didn’t answer. _I couldn’t answer._ My throat felt so raw; there was too much smoke everywhere. Everything was so woozy… Oof, my head. Instead I plunged my silver keyblade into the molten ground, leaning against it for support and wishing so dearly for this insatiable heat to just disappear.

Like a mini geyser, water erupted forth, cooling ground away and revealing the tan, stone tiles I so desperately missed. In my desperation to cool off, I casted my first magical spell. _Water_.

Like King Arthur himself, I retrieved my keyblade from the ground and pointed it back at Axel, silently challenging him. _Even if my strength fails me, I will fight back. I will WIN!_

Axel looked at me huffing deep breaths, and with hurt in his eyes. “Why?… Even when you don’t stand a chance… WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM?!!”

I ignored him and sent my ethereal blade forward like last time. Axel dodged it unfortunately, and threw one chakram at me. He also ran at me, readying his other flaming wheel for a melee attack.

I leaned to the side, dodging his thrown flaming chakram like the epic anime character I am, and sent my right arm forward with my keyblade. This time, _I was the one_ who caught his disc with the black teeth of Midnight Roar, stopping his attack and his fire. We both stared at each other, deadlocked with each other’s weapon.

Axel suddenly grinned. Behind I felt the heat coming towards my back. That’s his other chakram! It’s coming back like a frisbee! And I couldn’t dodge because of the situation I put myself in, locked in where any opening will be exposed by the other combatant.

… _Heh, gotcha. Just like I anticipated._

I thrust my other hand back, re-summoning my ethereal blade, but slightly re-envisioning its empty form, making it more spring-like, as a whip, or rather _a lasso._

I faintly felt the entanglement of weight between my threaded blade of energy. And so, I flung my arm up, whiplashing the chakram, which barely missed my back, high into the air above the two of us

“What?!!” Axel’s grin dropped, and he let go of his other chakram, jumping back to avoid my latest invention of an attack.

But before he could get away… I glowered at him, my demeanor cold with pain and calculation.

“ _Freeze_ …” I whispered faintly.

A shot of ice came forth from my silver keyblade, trapping my best friend in place.

Above me, I felt the weight begin to drop through my ethereal whip, and I thrust my left arm down, bringing his chakram down like a flail.

Flames erupted around Axel as he freed himself from his ice prison. But it wasn’t in time. I brought his own weapon spinning down across his head which knocked him prone against the ground.

The outside flames that formed his battleground dissipated, and I breathed heavily, my stance ready as my ethereal blade shifted back into its bulky blade form. I awaited any moment for my enemy to rise once more.

Axel didn’t though. He was out cold.

I… did it. I somehow beat him!

I stood there for what seemed like a solid minute, _simply processing that._

When it finally clicked, my legs buckled beneath me, no longer running on the fuel that was adrenaline, and I fell on my knees, utterly exhausted and in pain. I’ve had a _very long day._ Fighting dusks, the Twilight Thorn, the squad of samurai nobodies, and finally Axel, my best friend and neighborly Organization assassin!

It was like running a marathon, but with open cuts and burns. Awful. I just need a goddamn break!!

I dissipated my blades, and I forced myself to stand once more by pushing against my knee to prop myself up. I stared at Axel- my friend, former comrade, and… no, that’s not right. He’s only someone _I_ met today. Emotions were flaring within me, most of which I didn’t understand; _all of which_ I didn’t have the energy to sort through.

I at least remembered to do one thing though. I grasped my metal X zipper and twisted it hard. It broke off my comfortable vest and I dropped the Recusant’s Sigil; it clattered on the ground like a coin next to Axel. Good riddance.

And with that, I limped my way up the stairs towards the train station, eager to leave this splendid town.

I heard a sound behind me, and I peered behind my shoulder to see a dark corridor open up. A black-coated man appeared. He looked down at Axel for a brief second and then stepped over his body.

Walking straight toward me. _OH C’MON!!_

I turned around completely to face him. “It’s over. I have the high ground.” I joked meekly atop the stairs. Bad humor alone seems to be keeping me awake at this point. _Why are there three of him? Oh goodness, I feel like I’m gonna keel over._

This ain’t good. I can’t win another fight. Especially against _Riku_. I… what I am going to do? I can’t… I can’t… There’s no way… I… I…

“Like _Hell_ I’m going to let you take my friend away again, YOU IMPOSTER!!!”

A wall of flames cut off Riku’s path and I saw Axel struggling to rise back up, chakrams in hand.

“Go Roxas! I’ll hold him off!” Axel shouted as he twirled his spikey frisbees.

Despite my depleting- _depleted_ energy, I screamed out at them, “Screw all of you!! I’m not some prize trophy to be tossed around!” They both winced at that. _I’m just so SICK of all this!_

Still… I heeded his advice and wobbled away into the train station. Inside, I leaned against the wall, needing to catch my breath. I could slightly hear explosions and fiery blasts from outside. Holy crap!

Okay… okay, first things first, I need a ticket to get… anywhere that’s far away. Axel can only buy me so much time, or visa-versa.

“Hey there….” I said quite weakly, “I’d like a ticket to- Where are you?” _Where’s the bloody station clerk?!_

On the booth a stand-up sign was posted, saying “Sorry for the inconvenience, the Twilight Town Station Staff is currently unavailable. Please refer to the scheduled times to see when your train will depart.”

Of course. With my luck today, I shouldn’t be surprised.

*Shiing

That’s the sound of a keyblade summoning. _Right next to me._

I whipped around to see… nothing. Nobody was arou- OH GOD!

A small figure suddenly jumped up and swung a golden rod at my face, knocking me down to the floor. I looked up to see this black-coated figure, gripping a gold Kingdom Key. He had very round ears. And is that a tail- waitasecond!

“M-Mickey?!!” I blurted out. I can’t believe it! Am I really seeing the Disney king himself? My childhood? And there’s three of him too- wait no, I’m just bleeding.

The king looked at me, his eyes widening in shock. “H-how do you know who I am?” He tugged his hood lower. It doesn’t make a difference though, not with those ears of yours, you silly mouse.

Damnit, I never considered that Mickey might interfere with my escape! _He does work with Riku a lot._ How could I forget about the most famous (debatably) mascot in the world?! What should I say? How can I wiggle my way out of this? It’s not like, ugh, I can fight my way out of this… I’m doomed…

A memory coursed through my head; the mask with the black feather.

“ _The power of the illusionist. Deception to sway the tides. A mask of the hidden mind.”_

…Wait! That’s it! My one shot! I can work with that. Even if… if it’s a bit cruel to him.

“That h-hurt! M-Mickey it’s me!” I choked out. I felt a couple of tears drip down my face from the overload of pain I was in. Dang, Axel did a number on me. Well good, its more convincing that way!

“Why… _Why is everyone attacking me?_ ” I began to stand back up. Mickey backed up, very conflicted from the amount of emotion I was giving him. “Just why are all these people in black coats… These memories of a town I’ve never been to… People I shouldn’t know… _The name Roxas!!”_

I let out a desperate scream, a gargled sob. “I’m _Ven!_ I don’t know any Roxas!! _Why is this happening to me?!”_ I clutched my head in fake confusion but very real frustration.

“Ventus? Is that you?!” Mickey exclaimed, gasping.

_It’s not. But it’s who I am pretending to be._

“OF COURSE IT IS!!” I grasped my sore arm, wincing. “Mickey… did you forget who I am?”

“No! I would never!” The king exclaimed. “It’s just, golly, this is rather confusing…” He dissipated the Kingdom Key D. He rubbed the back of his head, between his two big ears and refused to make eye contact with me.

“I’m the one who’s confused! Please… tell me what’s going… what’s going…”

The last of my lies didn’t escape my mouth. My energy was finally expelled, and I blacked out right there; my last sight was of worried cartoon character rushing to my side.

_What a funny dream. I don’t remember going to Disneyland. When do I get the frozen lemonade? The bread bowls? I think I might’ve lost my fastpass to Indiana Jones…_

 

* * *

 

Ven. _VEN_. Mickey still couldn’t believe his eyes. It’s been over 10 years since he last saw his friend, and here he was in front of him. Did he wake up from his slumber? Why did Riku think he was with the Organization? _Was he_ with the Organization?

A fiery blast echoed again outside. Riku… or at least who he thought was Riku, was busy fighting one of the other Organization members, making sure that Sora’s nobody doesn’t return to their clutches.

But… was he Sora’s nobody? That shouldn’t be possible, he looks _exactly like_ Ven. Was Riku’s intel wrong?

Mickey made his choice there and cast a combo of _Zero Gravity_ and _Magnet_ to pull Ventus along with him. From his coat pocket he pulled out a bronze whistle etched with a gold star on each side; it was the whistle Master Yen Sid gave him.

He blew into it, a sound like the rush of wind chimes, calling the Magic Train that would lead to his Master’s tower. He would know what to do!

The train arrived shortly, its royal blue color distinctly standing out compared to the rest of the assembly that was docked there.

Mickey boarded the train and guided Ventus in by motioning with his keyblade. With his body hovering over the cushioned bench, Mickey dispelled the spell plopping Ven gently on the train.

Mickey sat parallel to the young keyblade wielder and sighed loudly. He didn’t understand what was going on, but all he knew was that his _friend_ was back and that he’d do _whatever it took_ to help him.

Including a _Curaga_ spell, which immediately began its work on removing the horrendous wounds that Ven had received from the Organization.

With a mightier version of Mickey’s personal whistle, the train blew its horn and began its departure from Twilight Town.

 

* * *

 

“This world… These people… They deserve better than me. What can I have to possibly offer?” I glanced at my other. His demeanor so seemed small and frail. It wasn’t befitting of him.

“So you’re going to give up? Just like that?” I asked him.

He gave a small chuckle. “Is there really another way? Sora… he’s the key to _everything._ To everyone’s hope and future. To a happy one. One where _you’ll_ be happy. If I can simply sacrifice myself, hell, my _existence_ for that, I’ll _gladly_ return to Sora. To make things right.”

He blinked and said, “So yeah, I give up. _I accept it.”_ Like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I was fuming. I clenched my hands. Doesn’t he get it? Why does he have to waste his life like that? _It’s not fair. It’s not right. My life means more than that!!_

“You say you accept it? It’s not a game!”

I placed my foot down and channeled the magical power that coursed through me. Light flowed around, covering this sacred stained glass floor to mold it into a ground of neutral gray. It sported the symbol of the very Organization I abandoned. Four pillars emerged around completing this arena.

“It’s way past time you learned _what real hurt FEELS LIKE!”_

My blades came to me in a flash, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. I hurled them down at him, and his instincts came to him as he narrowly missed my attacks. He leaped back, _his own_ silver keyblade in hand.

I stared into the eyes of my opponent, the copycat who held his newly acquired keyblade with such novelty and yet _determination_ it made me sick.

Let the true battle commence.

I gave him no pause for rest; I rushed at him, swinging both my weapons in a chaotic fashion. He countered my first few strikes, but I was relentless and eventually his meager guard broke. It gave way, leading me to hit him over and over and over.

“Why don’t you _see?!”_ I questioned, striking his arm with Oblivion.

“Why don’t you _understand?!”_ I asked, slashing across his face with Oathkeeper.

I finished the combo with a spin, kicking him in the torso and sending him skidding across the ground. He shakily got back up, summoning his keyblade once more to support himself.

“I understand… just perfectly fine.” He huffed out. He pointed his blade, Midnight Roar at me. “This is the correct course of action.”

I shook my head in agitation. “You don’t understand _ANYTHING!”_ I leaped to the center of the grey arena, pointing my keyblades to the black, empty void of the sky. I felt my power take form as I began to levitate a bit off the ground.

“LIGHT!” I shouted. Pillars of light shined down all around me, striking everywhere.

My other dodged out of the way of the first one, and he kept running around trying to avoid the special attacks. I channeled the energy to pursue him, not letting up. Eventually I got one to strike him, stunning him in place. From my position, I spun vertically down at him, slashing with both my keys.

Again, he _barely_ rolled out of the way and swung Midnight Roar in a desperate and sporadic attack. I easily parried his blow and his next and his next. Wild, uncoordinated, and untrained.

“I will,” A failed strike at my head.

“Return,” An easy counter to my left.

“To Sora!” Now that last hit? Pathetic. I should be able to do better than that.

I crossed my keyblades together, and in one fluid motion, I disarmed him, sending his keyblade flying away. I arched Oblivion across shoulder and next to his neck. I’ve won.

“Return to Sora?” I scoffed. “Not if I have any say in the matter!”

“You don’t.” He said tersely.

I felt a tear drip down my face. “WHY?! Why are you so adamant on losing your life?” _Just like Xion._

“Because I’m not worth it. And I’ll do anything to protect others. _It just makes sense_.” He replied.

“AAAAAAAGH!!” I swung Oblivion, knocking him down to the ground.

“You’re wrong. _You’re so wrong.”_ I cried out to him as he struggled to steady himself.

He tried to get up. Over and over and over and over and _over._ And _every time_ I hit him down to the ground.

“I won’t let up. I won’t back down.” I told him. “Not until you realize _THAT THERE’S SOMETHING BETTER FOR US!!!”_

 

* * *

 

Riku panted, extinguishing Soul Eater from his grasp as he watched the red-headed Organization member flee through a dark corridor. It was a complete victory in terms of combat; Axel was already severely weakened.

However, despite that, the wielder of flames was able to prolong the fight with his sheer aggression. A quick win was not possible lest Riku decided to risk losing this crucial fight to retrieve Sora’s nobody.

No time like the present; he moved beyond and into the grand train station of Twilight Town.

Yet… there was no sign of Roxas.

And Mickey wasn’t around either. So much for calling him for backup. Perhaps the King got held up somewhere? It’s not like him though.

_He was so close._ And Roxas slipped through his fingers again, defeating him in yet another way. He can’t keep messing up! Sora’s depending on him!

 

* * *

 

I felt so, so, soooo much better. Like I was a new person! Light-footed, energized, and not wounded in the slightest! Thank goodness for sleep! Maybe now I can deal with what’s next.

_School._

I opened my eyes to find myself _not_ in my room. I felt the rumble of transportation, and quickly, disappointingly, remembered exactly who I was and what scenario I was in.

I am Roxas. Yaay.

But… _where am I?_

“Ven! You’re awake!”

Mickey Mouse looked happy. Oh yeah. That’s right.

_I pretended to be Ventus in front of my childhood mascot._

“How are you feeling?” he asked me, concerned.

I sat up taking a gander at my surroundings. Looks like we’re in the magic shuttle. Train? Tram? Ah, whatever.

“I’m sleepy… but I feel a lot better!” I stated, looking over my arms and chest. All the wounds disappeared.

“That’s good! Glad I could help!” Oh. Guess he healed me. That makes sense.

“So… where are we?” I knew where, but Ven would ask.

“We’re on our way to see Master Yen Sid! He’ll help us out!”

“…Right. With those guys in the coats?”

“Yes. Ven,” Mickey hopped down from his seat, eyes sullen and looking down. “A lot of bad things happened. Gosh, I’m not sure if there is an easy way to explain it…”

Dang, he appeared to be so sad. I guess the guilt of the BBS Trio was really getting to him.

I lightly tagged his shoulder. “It’s okay. I think Master Yen Sid would have a better time explaining it. He is the Master after all.”

Mickey shook his head. Huh, his ears barely flopped around. “No. I can tell you. I’m… a keyblade master now.”

I knew that already. But after a brief second of silence, I realized Mickey was judging my reaction, or lack of one rather. Ventus would have totally been surprised… right?

“Oh… uh, congrats!” I replied, half-hearting it.

I decided to look confused for a bit and shook my head. “Sorry Mickey, I… need a moment to think things through. I think I’ll just wait for Master Yen Sid to tell me…. whatever you wanted to. That alright?”

Mickey nodded, a bit concerned, but with understanding. “Sure Ven, whatever you need.” He then sat next to me, contemplating, no doubt wondering how his friend was back awake.

Poor guy. I felt bad for manipulating him like this. But at least I’m away from DiZ and the Organization. For now. But how long can this lie hold up? It has the potential to really devastate me in the future, doesn’t it? Like, how would Roxas even know about Ven? Can I really keep the façade up? And… to what end?

I glanced down at my left hand could _feel_ the crackling energy within. The power of the Ethereal Blade, I mean. I didn’t really have time to consider _why_ I had it in my fight against Axel, I just _used it._

And luckily for me, the weapon was fairly intuitive, morphing to my will, and going the directions I wanted it to go. If it was more complicated, I would’ve likely lost against Axel. And yet… I feel like I only scratched the surface as what it’s really capable of. Like the keyblade, there’s so much I need to learn…

Well it was like a keyblade, but not. Like… an empty, or hollow version of one. Incomplete. _Ethereal._ A blank slate, a fillable canvas. As for why I have it… I’m not sure. I couldn’t wield a second keyblade, but _I did try._ There has to be a connection between the power of the Ethereal Blade and that of the Keyblade.

I mean, that makes sense, right? Xemnas uses the ethereal blades when he _should_ be able to use a keyblade.

I might as well name the new weapon in my arsenal, make it more personal. Let’s call it… _Valorheart_. After the heart pommel that forms its grip. Yeah, that’s sounds good. Not like anyone will ask though.

As for my keyblade… I was able to use magic earlier, but I think that was more of Roxas’s instincts kicking in more than anything. I’m a long shot away from _really_ mastering spells. At least I’m aware of the many different kinds of magic.

So to recap, I actually _escaped_ and accomplished my main goal.

Now? I’m under the guise of being Ventus and have two _very powerful_ weapons at my disposal and yet know very little of how to utilize them correctly.

I’m meeting up with Master Yen Sid, and he might _see right through me._ What do I say to him? What can I-

“Ven! We’re here!” Mickey interrupted my thoughts. I really do zone out a lot, don’t I?

“Uhh, great! Lead the way!” I tried to be chipper, but it was half-baked.

I followed the mouse off the train onto a patch of grass near some trees and was subsequently stunned by what I saw. The Mysterious Tower was otherworldly, curving in an angle so irregular, it shouldn’t have been standing. It was also very tall and large, its green tile roofs stretching to heavens, which in turn, was the most dazzling starlit sky I’ve ever seen.

In the horizon lay other forest-like islands that floated above the creamy yellow clouds. The train horned again and took off via translucent blue tracks that appeared and disappeared around the vehicle.

It felt like a dream. Everything was so surreal. I walked up the stairs to these grand, round doors. A yellow star adorned the left side, a crescent moon on the right side.

Mickey gazed up at me, and nodded. “Let’s go in, I’m sure he’ll be able to help you out!”

“Okay. Thanks again, Mickey.”

I opened the doors Dark Souls style and entered the magical tower.

_Alright. Let us meet Disney spelled backwards._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised at the amount of traction has gotten. 450 hits? Just wow. Unfortunately, school is starting up for me; it'll hopefully be my last, senior year in college. I have no idea how that'll affect my writing habits, but I'll still attempt to get a chapter out every 1-2 months. No promises can be made though. You know how the grind is.
> 
> Chapter Notes: I packed a lot into this chapter, and I hope you lot all enjoyed. There's nothing specific that comes to mind about this chapter other than he's out of Twilight Town! Woohoo! And boy, I'm excited for the future with Master Yen Sid.
> 
> I already have an idea as to what worlds SI Roxas will be visiting in the future, although I'm still debating if I reaally should include Disney ones or not. They were honestly hit or miss for me in the games.
> 
> Thoughts on my writing? Why not leave a comment? I always appreciate the support.


	6. Mystery Within the Tower

Master Yen Sid sat upon his tall, tall chair, a mockery of what he declined at what was once the Land of Departure. The path of the keyblade was no longer his to seek, the pursuit of knowledge and magic gifting him the insight to seek recluse from the outside worlds.

His tower doors beckoned open; it would appear that two guests have arrived in his humble abode. One of two was very familiar, his dear, former apprentice Mickey. As happy as he would be to see his little king, Yen Sid could not help but wonder, and worry, _why_ he has arrived. The little master had previously stated that _Sora_ would be the one to come, and that Mickey himself would continue running reconnaissance on the Organization.

The other visitor was someone he had yet to meet. A young boy with a startling appearance to the young keyblade wielder Ventus, who fell into slumber long ago awaiting for his heart to return. How curious. Could they be the same person?

The boy hesitated for a second and then collapsed his feet together in a salute, and bowed low. “Master Yen Sid, thank you for having me here! It’s… been a while.”

“No need for such courtesies. As I recall, you were not so accustomed in my presence the last time we met.” The old master motioned for the boy to relax. He took a more comfortable stance, although there was still much worry and anxiety in the boy’s eyes. What could it mean?

“Master! I found Ven at Twilight Town. He’s so confused about what is going on. Gosh, I am too. We’re hoping you may have more answers.”

So the young king believes him to be Ventus after all.

“Mickey… please explain.”

His former pupil gave him the details of how young Riku asked for his assistance in recapturing the Organization member known as Roxas, the very nobody of Sora, who was crucial in the waking process of the newest true keyblade wielder. However, in finding ‘Roxas’, Mickey discovered his friend Ventus very exhausted and confused about the whole situation.

“Umm. What’s a nobody? And who’s this Organization?” Ventus asked.

Yen Sid held his hand to his chin, ignoring the inquisitive keyblade wielder. How vexing… Eraqus’s pupil spontaneously returns after many years of a deep slumber? And that Mickey was searching for Sora’s nobody? Just _who is this young man?_ A nobody? Or something… different? More answers were needed to solve this mystery.

Yen Sid looked up. “Please Ventus… tell us what you last remember. It will hold clues to your particular awakening.”

“What I last remember..? I remember meeting up with Aqua and Terra and we were fighting Master Xehanort…” Ventus paused. And gasped very suddenly. “ _Aqua and Terra!!_ Are they okay?! What happened there?!”

Mickey shook his head. “Ven I… I’m sorry. Aqua is-”

Yen Sid motioned with his hand to silence Mickey. There was something… ingenuine was the boy’s response. He was asking the question… _but not seeking the answer._ Or perhaps this old man was probing too much in his age? Always questioning the simplest of things. The boy has been through much.

“There will be time for that later.”

“But-”

“Ventus. What happened next?”

“…Right. I fought against Vanitas. He… We… formed the X-Blade. After that was a huge blur, but then I woke up in Twilight Town.” Ventus stopped, frowning. “…Next thing I know is these people in black coats began attacking me! I tried my best to fight them off… but my fighting style has completely changed! I feel a lot weaker and… and…”

“Ventus, do demonstrate for me. I wish to see what you mean.” Yen Side narrowed his eyes at the boy’s implications.

The young keyblade wielder summoned his keyblade, a menacing appearance. It bore a long metal shaft and sharp black appendages. Ventus then held his keyblade, two-handing the weapon to his right. Indeed it was different, the late Master Eraqus did often boast of his pupil inventing a new style by wielding the keyblade in a _backward_ _grip_. This was not the case.

Curiously… the boy seemed very unsatisfied with his form, as if he was carefully considering it for the very first time, despite just describing it himself. He shifted his right foot forward and moved his keyblade in front of his body. Yen Sid couldn’t help but wonder in awe; was the boy trying to replicate his fallen master’s style? For in a brief moment he saw Eraqus. The change didn’t stop there, though; he removed his left hand from the blade, hovering his palm above his opposite wrist.

“I… I think I’ll fight like this from now on. My _own_ way of fighting.” A statement. No, _a declaration._ But… why?

Ventus dismissed his blade and looked at the old master. “There’s… more too. I also have a wave of emotions. Ones that don’t belong to me. It was like being this guy named _Roxas._ In the town named Twilight Town. I… felt like I’ve been there my whole life. But that’s not the case. _That’s not my name.”_

If there was anything that Master Yen Sid was sure of, it was that Ventus spoke truth in that statement. He spoke it vehemently and with sheer confidence.

But then again… the boy seemed to ponder at his own words, a questioning gaze as he looked down at his feet in… doubt? Was he Roxas? Or was he Ventus?

“Hmm… quite the dilemma, isn’t it Mickey?” Yen Side stroked his beard. “Ventus. Very well. I can discern that your… reappearance has been quite unusual. However… that isn’t where your heart leads, is it?”

“W-what do you mean?” stuttered the boy.

“Master Aqua and wielder Terra. You wish to find them both, do you not?” Very intriguing. The boy used to be so sure of what he wanted to do, but now? His heart is very _confused._

“Yes… YES! Of course I do! How…Where are they? Please. I… need to know.” The boy stated.

“Very well…” Yen Sid, shook his head. What cruel fate that has befallen his friends! He went into detail of how Master Aqua sacrificed herself to the Realm of Darkness to save Terra, who unfortunately was currently nowhere to be found. Disappeared as if he never existed in the first place.

Mickey gazed silently down, distraught with guilt. Ventus, uncharacteristically, stayed silent the whole time. A frown deepened on his face as he heard more and more, pondering the horrible news as it was delivered.

“What… can I do? How can I save them?” he asked.

“Hmm… the Realm of Darkness is truly a perilous place. Ventus. Do you believe you’re ready to venture there?” The old master questioned the boy.

“I… Y-yes! Aqua’s waiting for me! I’m not going to let her stay there any longer then she has too! _I need to go to her!”_ The boy said so erratically, and very desperate.

The old master held up his hand once more. “Patience Ventus. Look within… _Are you ready?”_ He said sternly.

“…No. I’m not strong enough. I don’t have my armor, and I can’t even remember simple spells or keyblade transformations! I just… _feel different!”_ Ventus threw his hands up exasperated.

“Hmm…” The master began to stroke his beard again. Mystery after mystery comes from Ventus. _Something has occurred with him._ “Stand still Ventus. I wish to test something.”

The young wielder stared blankly forward before muttering, “…Wait, what-”

Yen Sid waved his hand nonchalantly in front of him. Two things happened at once: a blueish mist surrounded Ventus, and a golden locket appeared in the master’s hand, etched with a tinged violet moon.

Over the long years, Master Yen Sid has spent many a time collecting and recovering ancient magical artifacts that have been hidden away across the many worlds in the hopes, which have been successful, that he’d be able to create his own such devices.

The item he held was known as the Locket of Integrity, a device of great analytical power that can show the color of the light in people’s hearts. Although the true nature of these colors remains a mystery, Yen Sid could not deny that it reveals something inert and important about the heart in general…

Hmm. What an interesting development… Is this something to be wary of? Or a new discovery in the making?

Ventus shifted his feet uncomfortably as the blue mist evaporated around him. “Umm… What did you do?”

Yen Side eyed the young wielder carefully. Yes, for some reason, his heart is telling him _to refrain_ from informing Ventus. Aside from what the locket showed, there is something… _askew_ with the boy. Though what, he had no clue.

“In due time, Ventus. Meanwhile, I venture your current attire doesn’t fit your needs. You know of the good fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather? They will be overjoyed to see you once again. They will help in outfitting you for your journey to come.” In truth, Yen Sid simply needed an excuse to move the boy away as he talked to Mickey in private.

He pointed the way, to the grand entrance of the wardrobe: a wide emerald door.

“O-oh… They’re here? That’s… great! I’ll go see them!” Ventus smiled, nodding. He walked to the door, a slow stride in his steps.

With a loud creak, he entered into the other room; it was just the two masters alone in the main loft of the tower.

“Master Yen Sid… I’m worried about Ventus. I don’t seem to understand what’s happening with him. He’s different.” The mouse pondered, resting his head in his gloved hand. “Did the Locket show anything?”

“Indeed… Mickey. I saw _two_ distinct colors.”

“Two colors?! Does that mean… Ventus has two hearts?”

“…It would appear so. However, there’s more. These two lights were… _blending together,_ creating something new. I surmise that the hearts Ventus is carrying are _merging.”_

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. The implications of that statement were astounding. There has already been little enough research on hearts as it is, but this was _unprecedented._ The mystery has thickened, and never before have hearts begun the process to become as one. Joined together in union, perhaps, but _as one?_ Never before.

“But… who else’s heart does Ventus have?” Mickey asked out loud.

Yen Sid blinked. Leave it to his apprentice to catch the _real_ matters at hand. It can be easy to underestimate the watchful eye of his former protégé. Little escapes the mind of the mouse king.

Yes… Originally Mickey sought after Ventus in hopes of finding Roxas, the nobody of Sora. And yet… Ventus described having emotions akin to what Roxas has… But this would mean-

“Mickey. I believe there has been a potential grave misunderstanding as to what nobodies are.”

 

* * *

 

Naminé winced as a loud bang echoed throughout the terminal room. DiZ was mad. More than usual.

The bandaged man was practically seething through his teeth. “Would you care to repeat that again, _Ansem?”_

“Roxas escaped me, DiZ. Calm down. I’m working on retrieving him.” The black-coated man replied.

The man in red swiveled his office chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And you, Naminé. How long has the process been delayed?”

“I-I won’t know until Roxas returns.” She stuttered.

“The longer we wait around, the more time the Organization has to accomplish their goals. We cannot afford that. Be vigilant and get that nobody to return here!”

‘Ansem’ left silently, going through that dark portal he always uses. Naminé stared awkwardly at DiZ, the captor that has given her more freedom than Marluxia ever has. Despite that, she was still chained down here, obligated by her duties to awaken Sora.

Even though she was a nobody, _a witch,_ she was given the chance to redeem herself. To help Sora get his memories back, _his life back_.

And yet, she _felt_ so torn. Torn between the two people who have believed in her, truly. Who have given her the hope that she was someone _valued._

Sora? Or Roxas?

_“Well… are you using this power of yours the way you want to use it? Not because… someone is telling you, but because you’re truly, really doing it out of your own reasons?”_

Her own reasons… What she wants to do… Before she felt so sure, but then Roxas went and said those things, shown her a truth she never before seen.

For the first time in her nonexistence, she realized that her life was her own.

“Naminé.” DiZ spoke. “Do not cause any more trouble for me. You know what must be done. Sora has to awaken.”

“…Yes, DiZ.” She muttered faintly. “I know. _I promised him.”_

And she walked away, in the familiar path towards her white, bland room. She felt sorry. But this is where her heart is leading her. The promise she made. The linking of the chain of memories. Yes. This was the right decision. It has to be.

 

* * *

 

“Ouch. You look like you took a beating. What happened?” Demyx strummed his strings while relaxing nonchalantly on the lounge’s couch. Finally someone decided to return for the day. The dark corridor finished its purpose, revealing a familiar-looking red-headed member of the usual crew.

“Do I look I want to talk about it?” He snapped back. Yeesh. Grouchy much? And here the musician thought Axel was one of the more laid-back members.

“Fine. Fine. Leave me out of the blue. Not that I care. Everyone always does that anyway.” Demyx shrugged, tuning his sitar: it was a bit too sharp.

Axel blanked at the statement, eyeing Demyx with an odd gaze. Dude! What was up with him today? So serious for the main class clown.

“You too, huh?” Axel said, collapsing down on the couch sitting next to him, sighing very loudly.

“I mean, yeah. No one expects anything from me. I’m not cut out for fighting. So most of the time they don’t bother filling me in! I mean, how many secrets _do you have Axel?_ I bet not even once you thought about telling me!”

“Nope. Never.” Axel stated instantly.

“Tough crowd.”

“So… what do you think about it?” asked the red-head. “About our ‘grand’ plan to get Kingdom Hearts complete?” He waved his arms out in an exaggerated motion.

“I don’t pay attention to it. I would _totally_ want my heart back but…” Demyx strummed his sitar, the A chord. Still sharp. “I’m just along for the ride. ‘Sides, isn’t it the little guy’s job to do that? Oh, wait. He left.”

“…” Axel narrowed his eyes.

“Well, duh. I _at least know that much._ Guess you couldn’t bring him back? Yup. I trained the little dude really well, didn’t I?”

Axel snorted. “C’mon. Everyone knows I taught Roxas all that he knows. Get it memorized.”

“Fine, fine. Fair enough. You know? The two of us are like two sides of the same coin. Number 8 and Number 9! Flaming fire and cool, cool water. The most ‘normal’ nobodies of the organization. _We actually remember what it’s like to have hearts._ Not so doom and gloom like the other members! But now I’m starting to think otherwise.”

“Yeah, but unlike you, I actually earn my relaxation! Slacker.” What?! The audacity he has!

“C’mon! I work hard too! No one appreciates me.” Demyx said, frowning.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just messing with ya. I know you specialize in recon. Say… if that’s the case, you want to do a favor for me?” Axel asked, rolling his head lazily across the couch to look at the sitarist.

Is he for real? “No way man! I already have way too much on my plate on it is!”

Axel raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him. Jeez, can’t get enough credit here!

“Fine, fine. What is it, bro?” Demyx probed, setting his sitar next to the couch.

“I’m… going on an extended vacation for a while, if you catch my drift.”

“YOU’RE WHAT?!!”

“SHHH! Are you an idiot? Anyhow, I’d like you to keep an eye out on for me in my place. Keep me in the loop. Think you can do that?”

Demyx rolled his eyes. Okay hothead, you have officially lost it. “Are you nuts?! We don’t ‘ _do vacations’_ here. And why would I help you out? _I’m_ still in good favor with the big boss.”

Axel sighed deeply. “Look, I’m asking you because they _won’t notice you._ And… well, something about what we’re doing isn’t adding up! Kingdom Hearts? _What does that even mean?!”_

“Really? _Now_ you’re having doubts? Wooooow big surprise. Guess you’re turning traitor, huh?” Demyx had no idea those thoughts were going through Axel’s head. “But you can’t leave! My _workload_ will only increase!”

Axel groaned, standing back up from the couch. “No… it’s just… Ya’know they said they’d turn me into a dusk if I failed at bringing the little guy back. I’m kinda forced to go, Demyx. I don’t have a choice now!” He sounded desperate. Funny for being a nobody.

Demyx squinted his eyes. “Why tell me all this? What’s stopping me from going straight to Xemnas and getting a huge pat on my back?!”

Axel cracked his neck. “Nothing I guess. They’ll know soon enough that I’m bailing either way. Need to grab a few things and I’m gone. But… you know they’re keeping secrets. Xemnas, particularly. I think it’s high time we start thinking for ourselves. Know what’s really at work.”

And with that, the flame head began to walk away, but he stopped, and looked back, brow furrowed.

“Does the name _Xion_ ring any bells for you?”

“Huh? Who’s Xion?” Demyx asked, confused.

Axel simply shook his head and walked out of the lounge. Talk about weird with a capital W!

And what a drag! Axel is sooo out of his league! Well, better him then good ol’ Demyx!

The Melodious Nocturne picked up his sitar and began to strum it again. Great. Now it’s _too flat._

But… it was the first time the musician really thought about his place in Organization 13.  Rat out his pal Axel? No way. Too much work. Too much _drama_. Keeping an eye on things? Now _that’s_ an easy task!

 

* * *

 

I sighed in exasperation. This… is harder than I thought it would be. But the good news is I think that the two of them bought it. Yeah, present myself as mainly Ven, but have inklings that Roxas has impacted me. It makes the most sense, given my scenario, and the fact that I was able to make up a lot of it on the fly really was impressive. Or lame. Not sure which.

Still… that room was intoxicating, I felt like I was under scrutiny over everything little thing I did. But… it seems they’re supporting me for now. But what on earth was that mist? That golden locket? He didn’t feel like telling me, and that makes me fairly nervous.

I… I didn’t think I’d make it this far honestly. Now it’s a gamble to see how far I can make it. How well this lie will hold up. Beats waiting in DiZ’s digital realm!

In this new room of the tower, the blue, starry light poured through an opening in the shape of a crescent moon. A lone, wooden chair sat in the center of the circular wardrobe, and small, round table was adjacent to it.

Several mirrors covered by ornate cloths were placed around the walls. I immediately felt drawn to one of these mirrors and lifted the cloth to see my reflection.

…Oh. That’s right. Despite everything, it’s still me, Roxas. I don’t even know why I was expecting something else… I’m not waking up anytime soon; I’m still stuck in KH.

Huh? Did my reflection just wink at me? It did, didn’t it?!

The image before me began to morph slightly, changing my appearance ever so slightly My eyes began to glow a powerful red and crackling electricity surrounded my arms. My reflection summoned _both_ Midnight Roar and Valorheart; it pierced my keyblade into the ground confidently, and my ethereal blade shifted its form into a fearsome tomahawk.

Though it was just a mirror, I could feel the _battle lust_ oozing from my altered reflection. A bit startled from this red image of myself, I quickly covered the mirror back up with the cloth. What the heck was that about?

“Oh my goodness! _It really is you!!”_

I jumped, easily spooked by the sudden introduction of noise in the wardrobe room. I turned away from the mirror to see three faint lights come from the crescent opening and descend towards me. Red, green, and blue.

Or the good fairies, Flora, Aurora, and Blueberry! Wait, that’s wrong, isn’t it-

“VENTUS!!”

“Oof!”

These little lights morphed back into three old ladies who all rushed at me at once, tackling me into a big hug. Oh gawd please, _I’m suffocating!!_

“Now, now dears. Give him some space. I’m sure little Ven here has been through much!” It was the red fairy who backed away right away, realizing what they had just done. Thank you.

The blue one pouted. “Flora! You know how we worry! I never thought he’d wake up!” Oof, the feels. Stop it Roxas. You’re Ven, _act it._

The green fairy replied. “It’s alright Merryweather. Ventus has much on his mind, right?”

“Uhh, why were you worried about me? And what do you mean by ‘waking up’?” I asked them. Again, I knew the answer. But Ven wouldn’t.

The three good fairies turned to each other, whispering in hushed tones. Flora nodded and they looked back at me. She said, “Ventus… You’ve been asleep for over ten years.”

I wasn’t shocked. I knew that. ‘Cause plot. But… it’d be shocking for Ventus.

“T-ten years?! No. No, no, no. NO! Y-you’re pulling my leg here, right?! What about Aqua?! Terra?!” I felt my voice crack. Nice. “This can’t be! I-I-”

Fauna came over to me, patting my back. Oh yeah, that’s her name! “Calm down Ventus. It’ll all work itself out. You have a strong heart.”

Merryweather chimed in. “Yeah and so do your friends!”

“We’ll help out too Ven. We can get you assorted into some new gear. Make you as tough as the new day!” Flora, the red fairy exclaimed.

I smiled, pretending to be encouraged. Ah, who am I kidding, _that was encouraging!_ Even if it wasn’t directed towards the actual me.

“T-thanks. I… I’d really appreciate it.” I really was looking forward to it. A new outfit. Something to distinguish me from the games. A new look. A new future. Something _for me._

“I’ll do the decorating!” The green fairy said, rather excitedly. The three fairies backed up a good distance from me and Fauna waved her wand, shooting a ray of light at me.

Oh! My clothes are… green now. Wait a sec-

“No, that’s no good at all!” Merryweather, flicked her wand. My clothes became blue. Oh no, please stop-

“Nonsense, red looks much better on him!” Flora did her thing, and my clothes transformed into a shade of red. Note that each time they did this, my clothes _didn’t change shape_ at all!

“Okay, OKAY!” I interrupted. “Why don’t you all just work together? Make something that’ll complement the colors I already had?”

“Oh my.” Flora gasped. “He’s right now dearies. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

The other two nodded at her, and they all waved their wands in synchronization, the lights sprouted forth, interweaving before they all hit me.

“Oh wow, it came out just perfect!”

“He does look rather dashing!”

This time I felt the difference, both in weight and fabric. It… wow, it felt _perfect._

I had three layers on my torso. First, a short-sleeved, white, button-up shirt. It was pretty standard looking, however the buttons had a nice silver, metallic feel, and it stayed untucked. But man, oh man, it was so _silky._

Over that was a maroon, woolen-like vest. It was a V-neck. Very schoolish, made me feel like I was a part of a fraternity. It worked though, complimented my button-up very nicely!

But over those two layers… wow. This jacket is absolutely amazing! It was steel grey colored throughout the main portion which extended all the way just above my knees in the back and curving up to my waist in the front. Essentially, it was a short-sleeved shotgun coat. The jacket felt a bit hefty, like light leather, but the checker outlined sleeves were looser, giving me more maneuverability. It also came with a black, floofy hoody if that wasn’t enough. So flippin’ soft…

“I also added your land’s sigil, Ventus. I thought it might remind you of home…” Merryweather told me, patting my back.

I took the jacket off and sure enough, the Land of Departure’s symbol was emblazoned on; it was ice white with a black outline. It looked gorgeous…

I didn’t know how to feel about that. I’m not Ventus; I’m only pretending to be him, but here I am wearing _his_ logo on my back just like Riku in Dream Drop Distance with the Spirit emblem.

But… it’s also _my_ favorite symbol from the series. A connection to my past of not being me… Roxas. “T-thanks.”

My cargo pants remained the same in style, black overlapping with tan, but they felt of higher, more durable quality. Pockets were bigger, so that was a plus. Also, I had a brown pouch strapped to the side of my right thigh, kinda like Naruto. Maybe I’ll turn into a keyblade ninja! Ha! Wouldn’t that be something?

The shoes were no longer sneakers. Rather, they were akin to a mix of running shoes and hiking boots. Still no laces. Just that velcro-ish material. Huh.

Luckily I still had mementos from the previous getup: my checkered wristband remained and so did my black and white finger bands. So rad.

Lastly, I had a metal dog tag wrapped around my neck by a thin rope. Etched on it read, “P. 617” Page Six Hundred and Seventeen.

… _What even?_

“Uhh… what’s this?” I asked the fairies, holding the tag up.

“My… I haven’t the faintest clue!” Fauna said, astonished.

“Our magic is to create garments to reflect your inner self. To amplify the power you already possess.” Flora explained. “Mayhaps… you would know, deary?”

“I don’t…” Weird. 617… What’s the significance of that number?

“We haven’t had enough time to forge a spell for creating garments to resist darkness, but we’ll be working even harder to do so!” promised the blue fairy Merryweather.

“Oh, of course! Thanks for your help!” I smiled and bowed low. Damn, guess I can’t get those special clothes until ‘KH 3’ huh.

“That isn’t to say we haven’t already imbued them with magic! You’ll find them quite useful in your journey!” Flora corrected.

“Great!” I exclaimed. I  then stood there awkwardly. Are they going to say something else or… “Ya’know, I think I’ll head back to Master Yen Sid. There’s still much I need to learn…”

“Be careful now!”

“Good luck!”

“Take care Ven!”

Yeah… I’m Ven. I’m Ventus. I’m Ventus. Drill that in your head. Don’t forget. I nodded one last time and exited the wardrobe and walked across the hall to Yen Sid’s loft once more. Wasn’t looking forward to it. But I gotta play the part.

As soon as I entered the room, the two of them abruptly stopped talking. Okaaay…

“Ventus… I see you have your new garments. A fine look for you indeed.” Yen Sid commented, stroking his beard. He sure likes to do that.

“Yeah! They did an amazing job! It feels wonderful!” I did a spin, letting my jacket swirl around me, and tapped my shoe against the hard floor to show my enthusiasm.

Did I overdo it? Yeah. Did I care? No, not really. I gave a thumbs-up to Mickey, and he gave me a nod in approval. Yup, this attire is awesome!

“Now…” The master began, “Ventus. There is much to tell you before you embark on your journey. Many a tale have occurred during your… slumber.”

And so began the old master explaining the events of KH 1 and what Heartless and Nobodies were. He talked about Organization 13 and how mysterious their endeavors were.

I knew it all already. But the hard part was chiming in, probing for clarification, and pretending to be surprised. Playing innocent Ventus.

“So where’s this Sora now?” I asked.

Mickey and Yen Sid glanced at each other. “Well, Ventus… Sora is asleep.”

“What do you mean Mickey?”

The mouse looked down. “He became a heartless and had to go to sleep before he can get his memories back. But his nobody is out there, preventing him from waking up.”

I raised my eyebrow. What I say next, this’ll sting him. But I need to know where they stand. Who they’ll back up. “So? That’s easy, right? We just find his nobody and bring him back! Sora will wake up, and he can help me rescue my friends!”

“Ven…” Mickey said, looking down.

“It is not that simple, Ventus. Sora’s nobody… _his name is Roxas.”_ Master Yen Sid ‘revealed’.

“…oh.” I faintly muttered. Then I placed my hand on my hip. “That’s a… shame. I’m not sure what that means for me, _but I don’t plan on disappearing anytime soon._ Not until I figure some things out.”

I summoned my keyblade, and glanced at it, deep in thought. Yeah… it’s better this way. I’m free… right? Looking up I saw Yen Sid narrowing his eyes at me. Oops. Better dial it back!

I dematerialized the key. “Well, I mean, I gotta make sure Aqua and Terra are okay! I don’t know much about this Sora guy, but he sounds like he’s in a safe place for now!”

“…Very true Ventus.” Yen Sid stated. Just what is going on in that head of his? Does he buy it? “We’ll look into Sora’s situation. For the meantime, focus on enhancing your strength and relearning what was lost.”

I nodded. “That sounds like a plan. I’m not ready for the realm of darkness as I am. But… how will I train? I can’t exactly go where ever I want anymore without my armor…” I tapped my left shoulder, acting out where the armor pad would have been, and sighed in ‘disappointment’.

Yen Sid chuckled. “No matter Ventus. I have a solution to that. You shall travel to Hollow Bastion, or as you know it, _Radiant Garden._ There you will meet with a wizard named Merlin who can assist you in your training.”

Huh, just like Kairi and Lea. Makes sense considering I’ve been ‘reset’ as a wielder. Heh, sounds like they bought my story. Or at least enough of it.

“Oh! I know Merlin! He’s helped me out in the past.” I tilted my head. “But… how will I travel there?”

The experienced wizard looked past me to Mickey and they both nodded at each other. Seriously? They really can understand each other just _that well,_ can’t they?

Mickey walked up closer to me, pulling a metal item from his coat’s pocket and handed it over to- Hold on!! This is-

“Here ya go Ven! This here is a magical whistle that summons the train we were just on!”

No way. _It’s the same._ The same as the bronze whistle from the Station of Serenity. The-

“It is more than simply a ‘magical whistle’ Mickey. It is the _Whistle of the Tactician._ Although it seems it does indeed beckon the train to come, there is still much mystery in this ancient device.”

The old master paused, stroking his beard. “Take it, Ventus. For only a keyblade wielder is able to make use of its power. Use it to call the train to whatever destination you desire.”

“I-Wow, thank you!” I managed to get out, grabbing the _very useful item_. “I’ll do… just that.”

“Indeed… Well? What are you doing, boy?” Yen Sid said with a twinkle in his eye. “Isn’t it high time you be on your way?”

I rubbed the back of my head. “Hehe, yeah I guess you’re right.”

I gave him one last bow, and began to leave the loft, with Mickey right behind me. Whew! That was nerve-wracking! Yet… this going _much better_ than I expected. I have a way to travel between worlds and a plan to get stronger. Score!

As we finally descended the many stairs and weird… uh, portals, the two of us exited the tower onto the green pasture beneath the twinkling blue stars. It’s really something else, being underneath a sky not my own.

“Wait, Ven.” Mickey halted me as I was moving forward.

“Yeah? What is it Mickey?”

“I’m… I’m sorry. For not doing anything sooner. For waiting so long to-”

“Don’t beat yourself over it Mickey.” Damn. This is breaking my heart. He seems so sad! “You’re helping me now, and that’s what matters!”

“Ven… Gosh! Even now, you’re just as friendly!” Really? Cause… I’m actually manipulating you.

“Y-yeah. Guess I am.” I rubbed the back of my head. “Should we get going?”

Mickey shook his head. “No. Ven, I need to investigate on my own. But don’t worry! I’m certain we’ll cross paths in the future!”

“Oh. Uh, sure Mickey.” I nodded at him and gave a toothy grin. “May our hearts be our guiding key!”

Mickey’s expression turned into one of pure joy. He grasped my hand and shook it firmly. “Be well, Ven!”

“…Always.”

I turned away from him and stepped closer to the floating island’s ridge, gazing out upon the orange horizon.

This is it. I made it out. Changed canon.

A new adventure awaits. One I know where I’ll prevail. What could possibly go wrong?

Yeah… I know, _many things can go wrong_. But the point is to _remain optimistic_.

Inhale. Exhale. You’ll be fine.

Time to move on. Forget the past… forget who you were… You're Roxas now. Deal with it. It's okay... It’s okay. It's okay. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay. _It’s better this way._

I looked at the bronze whistle, a golden star etched on the side, much like the sky above. Yeah. Time to go.

I blew into it.

 

 

* * *

 

**Prologue End: _Milk_**

 

* * *

 

 

I stood in front of the coated being. His sneer creeped me out, almost as if he was _holding all the cards. All the intel. All the power._

“How many times have we been through this rodeo? Five? Ten? Twenty?” He gave a low chuckle, one wrought with a click of annoyance. “No matter. It’ll be over soon enough.”

He strode forward, summoning his keyblade with a flick of the wrist, and then rushed towards me.

I jumped back, my neck behind the swipe of his key. He pressed on, swinging meticulously, calculated, and swift. I, however, am not one to be underestimated. I parried each of his many, many blows, and pushed past his offense, our balance now equal.

Our deadly dance became fast; feet shuffling, sparks flying, glares leering. It was _exhilarating._ A dangerous grin was forming on my face.

“Are you gonna get serious? Or are you going to continue mocking me with that feeble attempt of yours?!” I dared to question.

I sprung backwards, my body backflipping as I dodged more of his slashes. I landed, and leaned to the left. A fireball lightly kissed my cheek and exploded past me. Really? Fire? C’mon, I have _plenty of experience_ dodging that.

“I changed my mind. Figured I’d toy with you a little. Why? You eager to end this game? I can accommodate that too.” He countered, smirking. He started to pace to his right, and I too began to walk the opposite direction.

We were circling each other for quite some time, each waiting for an opening that never seemed to give way. I childishly giggled. I got him right where I wanted.

His surprised face gave me much glee as I _appeared right behind him_ in an instance, swiping upwards toward his turning, hooded head. _It ends here!!_

“Stopza.”

He strode around my time frozen body, lightly patting my head, as if I was a pet. “Come now. You didn’t think it’d be that easy, would you?”

He knelt next to my head, and whispered into my ear, giving me the horrible sensation of ASMR. “You think you can oppose _me?_ After _all_ that I’ve done? This is _my world._ It’s my paradise. My _playground._ ”

His cold, calculated face showed no mercy. “So why don’t you just give me your heart already?”

The tip of his keyblade pierced my chest. I couldn’t even register the pain.

And then it was black. And then _red_.

 

* * *

 

“Hey. Betcha don’t know why the sun sets red. You see light’s made up of all these colors, and out of all those colors, _red is the one that travels the farthest.”_

“You _remember_ me?”

“Come to me, MY BLADE!”

“Roxas… _Now there_ was a worthy candidate. But, unfortunately, he became too aware of himself, and returned to Sora.”

“Axel… what shall you do?”

“Immune to darkness? That’s ridiculous.”

“You haven’t even begun to uncover the secrets of the past, _Dandelion.”_

“Dance, water, DANCE!”

“Nobodies haven’t earned the right to exist. To prosper is out of the question.”

“ _KAIRI!!!”_

“This doesn’t make sense, _this world shouldn’t exist.”_

“Uh, duh. Of course I’m a human. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“The Keyblade _and_ an ethereal blade. My, my, you’re full of surprises Roxas!”

“I’ll kill you! YOU HEAR ME! YOU’RE DEAD!!!”

“Some call me _the angel of darkness_. What do you think Ienzo?”

“Ventus… I missed you.”

“You’re nothing. Just a pitiful old man, who clings onto ideals so fake and pathetic it makes me _wretch_.”

“Heheheehehe. AHAHAHAAA! Now this? THIS IS FUN!!”

“Master Aqua, will you train me?”

“Demons? Oh, you mean the heartless right?”

“A silver compass… Can it be?!”

“As your flesh bears the sigil, so your name shall be known as that of a recusant.”

“Gula, what do you mean?”

“Truth or false, it’s the logic that dictates it all.”

“I’m not done. Not yet. See? I have a plan. It’s a good one. You can’t fight nature. You can’t fight… change. You can’t fight… _gravity.”_

“Kingdom Hearts. Answer my plea. _Destroy everything_. _”_

“I want him back!! He’s the only one who can do this. He’s saved the world. _He saved me._ Now... IT’S MY TURN!!”

“I’m just… so sick of it all. You get me?”

“You who wears the mask… Your life is forfeit.”

“Order? I don’t care about that!! People _need_ me!!”

“Another keyblade war?!”

“My name is-”

“I’ve seen it _all,_ Luxu.”

 

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Alter Path i**

_A **p** ath that’s truly unknown. _

_A f **a** te that we’ll overcome._

_A mask I know you’d rather not wear._

_Des pite how scary the future **i** s…_

_There’s something simply br eathtaking about it, is **n** ’t there?_

*Cue Intro: [The Edge of Dawn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6dUs3sSWYU) Cover by LeeandLie. (Youtube)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. First things first: _I know_ that’s Fire Emblem’s main theme from their latest game, but bear with me here. I think it has plenty of potential to really symbolize many Kingdom Hearts themes too, _especially with this fic._ And the game’s pretty fun too, though I doubt I’ll time to do all the routes. Blue Lions?
> 
> The name “Kingdom Hearts Alter Path i” is what the name of this fic would be if it was a mainline game. A different title I suppose.
> 
> On another note… School’s been mellow. Until next week. I got a feeling that college is gonna ramp up busyness soon. I’ll try to go my usual pace, (kinda monthly), but as usual, no guarantees.
> 
> Chapter Notes: Yeah I wrote it from a bunch of different perspectives this time around. Writing Yen Sid was a pure joy, for a moment I legit thought I was a wizard. Demyx was also fun, lazy bum! There weren’t too much action fight scenes, but I hope that the interaction between characters would satisfy. There was a lot of groundwork to cover.
> 
> Also, SI Roxas has a new outfit! As much as I love his KH 2 get up, it was time for a new change. He deserves a hoody.
> 
> As for the ending… welp, a lot of that stuff is currently and purposely vague, and won’t come into play until much, much later. And… well… _some of it is not as it seems._ Think of the part after the end of the Prologue as… ‘teasers’ if you will. Here’s to hoping I actually get that far, hehe. Oh boy, what have I done to myself?
> 
> Got anything to say? Go ahead and comment! I always love writing back to you all. I’ll do what I can to answer, but I won’t want to reveal too much; keep up the suspense. And for a ‘discussion question’ which part, or quote, has you the most intrigued?
> 
>  


	7. Nobody Asked You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That makes your bones stronger than steel."

__

 

* * *

 

_*Begin Message Translation*_

_Hey it’s me again. The guy who’s now Roxas. Yeah. Just my luck. Man… I don’t even know why I’m writing down all these notes. Merlin said it’d be ‘good’ for me. Ya’know. To cope. He even dug out this old (new?) typewriter for me to use. Nice of him, I know. But he did it under the impression that I’m Ventus. Meh, works for me. Not like I can really send these letters away. So I’m just hiding them, secure. Maybe one day I’ll get them out… to the real world I mean. Is… that even the right thing to do? I need to adapt… to be my new self. But I keep going back to my old life, missing everything and throwing a big pity party for myself. I guess I’m starting to feel tired. Yeah. Big understatement. Training nonstop for two weeks would do that to a person. With Yuffie._

_*End Message Translation*_

* * *

 

“Alright Yuffie. Yeah, yeah, I’m trying okay?!”

“You gotta flex those leg muscles of yours Ven! Otherwise you’ll never be a ninja!”

I pouted. “I need to be a strong keyblade wielder. As much as I’d want to be a ninja, that’s not in the job description-”

“No buts Ven. Get to it!”

I sighed and looked up at the tree in front of me. Well? Here goes nothing!

I backed up and then sprinted forward, planting my right foot at the bulky trunk. I felt the bark pad against my shoe, and I began running up it. C’mon. C’mooooon!

I reached upwards with my right hand, the branch within sight. Aaaand I slipped. The blue gravitational _motion_ that kept me glued to the tree was no more and I fell to the ground.

“Ugh. Darn it!” I laid prone on the grassy ground; the tree roots digging against my body. It didn’t feel good.

I looked up to see Yuffie looking over me, a big, Cheshire grin forming on her face. “Oh well look at that. It’s your tenth attempt!”

I hurriedly scuffled to my feet. “W-w-wait! Wait! I almost made it that time! Please! Just one more try. I can-”

“Nope~!” She pulled out her signature fuma shuriken, the four different kunai blades spinning and locking into place. “Time for some more _dodging exercises!”_

“Yuffie, nooo!” I whined as I started to run deeper into the forest.

“YUFFIE YES!”

 

* * *

 

“I hate you. You know that, right?” I told her while icing the fresh new cut on my cheek. I was using the tip of my keyblade coated with a light blizzard spell. Granted, a cure spell would be more efficient, but this helps me practice my magical control.

“Whaaat? I’m so betrayed! How could you Veeeeeen?!” She began pulling my other cheek.

“Ow. OW! Knock it off! It still stings!” I pushed her hand away.

The two of us sat on a log in the middle of a clearing overlooking the rest of the forest by a cliff. I’m pretty sure it was the same area Lea and Kairi chatted in KH 3. Yup. _That forest._ The one where _time doesn’t matter._

I traveled to the new world via the train, a very relaxing experience I might add, and got a hold of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Community. They got me in touch with Merlin; he agreed to train me, and he did, for a little while. But then he let me know about the forest and said, and I quote, “Practice and creativity makes for a stronger magic user! Now, Ventus, try it on your own! You’ll do fine my boy!”

And then Yuffie _just happened to be there_ and was like, “Oh! Ooooh! That sounds like fun! I wanna join. Please! Please! Pweeetty please! I promise to heeelp Ven! _I’ll go eeeasy Ven! IT WON’T BE TOO HAAARD VEN!!_ ”

“You’re doing it again. You’ve got that frown on.” She observed.

“Oh gee, _I wonder why.”_ I was glaring daggers at her. I know I said being a keyblade ninja would be cool… but nope, I regret that notion now. Yuffie… she’s a _demon._

“Well get a grip, Debbie downer! I didn’t spend three weeks of my life only to see you pout! ‘Sides, you’re getting a lot better, heck, you were already a better fighter than me when we first got here!”

“Yet I’m the one constantly getting bruised and sliced and _burnt_ and _electrocuted_ here.” I deadpanned.

Yuffie pushed back her bangs, and then adjusted her black headband. “You only got yourself to blame. You’ve been experimenting too much with those spells, your keyblade, and that white, glowey blade of yours.”

I glared at her. “No. Just… _No._ That’s not true. I know, _for a fact,_ that you’re responsible for half of my injuries. Heck, no, more like eighty percent!!”

“C’mon Ven, I think you’re exaggerating-”

“Bruised, sliced, burnt, electrocuted,” I began counting them out with my fingers, “Water suffocation, frozen solid _,_ poisoned from _forced mushroom eating!”_

“O-okay. I get the point Ven-”

“I almost lost my head due to that shuriken trick you just did, you set a pack of angry deer _and squirrels_ chasing me, you pushed me _off a cliff!_ You yelled ‘TIIIMBEEEER’ as you had me tied up and just laughed as you watched a _goddamn tree fall on me!!”_

“Oh yeeeah! You failed to roll away in time! We’ll have to try that again soon-”

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” I yelled at her.

Evaluation: I’m going to die before Xehanort and his goons get to me. Joy. Nothing in the Organization was as difficult as this. Oh wait- yup, another Roxas thought, guess I’ll jot that down later. Hahahahahaha, pls end my misery.

She rolled her eyes. “C’mon Ven. I’ll have you know you’ve been helping me a lot. I’m learning a lot of new tricks from watching you.”

I disbanded my keyblade and pointed at her, standing up. “Okay, first off, _I’m the one_ who’s supposed to be training. Second, you can’t just use whatever I’m trying to accomplish to make my life a _living hell!!”_

“Well excuuuuuse me princess! If it’s too hard for you, maybe you should leave. Not just anyone has what it takes to be a full-fledged ninja! I’m just trying to toughen you up!”

“I just wanna get stronger _and not actually die!_ It’s _my_ training! And I don’t wanna be a STUPID NINJA!”

Oooh boy. Now _that. That_ was the wrong thing to say. Yuffie leaped up with supreme agility and tackled me to the ground.

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU PATHETIC AMATEUR!!”

“BRING IT ON YOU GENIN SCRUB- OW!”

 

* * *

 

“Wow, Merlin. Color me impressed. Time really didn’t move at all! So? How did the training go you guys- Whaat?”

Cid’s cigarette (not a cigarette, just a twig of some sort) dropped from his mouth as he saw my ‘war-torn’ face. You know the kind. With bags under the eyes. Life stolen, like a zombie. Ha. A zombie. I’ve been called that before… _in the gaames!_ Ha, good one! Hahahaha…. Jot that one down... God, she did a number on my psyche.

“Amaaaazing~!” Yuffie said energetically. “Ventus was such a good sport!”

“I’m… _edgy_ now. I’ve suffered _… for so long._ It is over at long last. I am free. So. Soo. Free.” I stated monotonously.

“Geez kid, _what happened to you?”_ Cid questioned, rightfully concerned.

“Weell, since you’re asking, Yuffie- mmmmph!” She quickly covered my mouth before I can let loose my very valid accusations. Cheater.

“Nothing! Not a thing! We had a greeeat time! I learned new tricks and Ventus here got sooo much stronger! Not yet a ninja in my books, but damn well close!” She said squinting her eyes in happy cheer.

Both Cid and Merlin looked at her disbelievingly. Cid shook his head. “Okaaay. So how long did you actually spend there?”

I shook off Yuffie’s hand and shrugged. “Enough time, I suppose. Only thing now is real experience. Nothing truly beats that.”

I glanced back at Yuffie and she winked at me. Hmph. Right. That’s our secret.

“Indeed, right you are my boy!” Merlin added. “Have you ever the need to come back, simply let me know. I’ll get you there in a jiffy!”

“Sure. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Did I mention how messy this building was? Books were literally _in a pile_ , and Cid had a gigantic computer to the side. I was quite concerned for the Future Foundatio- Ahem, the _Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee,_ and how capable the Final Fantasy characters were at protecting their home. And… yeah, they’ve been struggling, but they’ve made strides. They have the computer system running, and it’s been utilizing the defense programs to protect the town… but it only did so much.

When I first got here two days ago, well in real-time, I was worried about the type of training Merlin could give me, but he did give me some good solid pointers in the beginning of it all. Magical theory suddenly became interesting, and somewhat more sensical. Though my boon came in the form of my keyblade; casting by hand was doable… but much, _much harder._ The keyblade… it’s really a capable weapon, and Merlin showed me how fortunate I was.

The round wooden door of the shack busted open, and Leon stood in the doorframe. He eyed me immediately. “Good, you’re still here. There’s some heartless outside.”

I nodded. “Can’t catch a break, huh? Guess I’m still needed. I’ll see you all later!”

I followed Leon outside, to the open space between the many worn houses. The heartless appeared in front of me; the soldiers bathed in a wisp of darkness, the shadows plopping up from black puddles. Yup, they’re here alright!

…Heh, let’s clear house, shall we?

Training in the forest was really a chance to develop _a new style_ of fighting. Not only did I have to overcome the old, _engrained_ fighting pose former me utilized, but I had to consider the way I approached enemies. Luckily for me, the BBS Trio had a foundation I could base that off of.

Speed, Strength, or Magic? Or a balance of three?

I lunged forward, keyblade to me in an instant, smashing down at the ground in the middle of the group of heartless. “Thunder Helm Split!” Electricity sprouted around me, and I lifted my keyblade up, the lighting conducting them all upwards.

A combination: Magic with a dose of Strength is my resolution. Conflict needs to end quickly, and not drawn out.

But what of my preferred magical element? Ventus leaned to aero spells, and Aqua _I think_ blizzard spells. Canonically speaking, Roxas was attuned to light spells. But me? What do I like doing?

I rolled away from the heartless as they were propelled into the air; they were all in my deadly my line of sight. Time for that combo I’ve been practicing.

I shot two balls of purple light, in two different spots, each outside the upended group on opposite sides.

“Polarity!!”

The magnet spells expanded into big orbs, each pulling at the suspended heartless. The magnetic pull of each was strong, but the force of each orb was equal, so they lay stuck in the middle, constantly getting _torn_ by the conflicting energy.

Now to top it all off, I whipped my keyblade around like a wand, casting my other spell I’ve been testing out; the purple fiery wisp shot forward before exploding at them in a mini cascade of black fire.

“Eiha!” Yup, that finished them all off.

Yeah that’s fun. Curse magic. _Weeell_ technically it’s not, but I took inspiration from the Persona games to _invent_ a new KH spell. It’s essentially a _fire_ spell coaxed in a _poison_ spell. I’m not great at it yet either, but I’m sure it can be more useful later down the road.

I, uh, like magnet spells. They’re handy and super helpful. I made an effort to learn as many different types as magic as I could, but _magnet…_ yes, that’ll be my preference.

Leon was already sheathing his gun blade at his side. He crossed his arms. “You’ve certainly improved.”

“Well, _yeah._ I couldn’t just bash at them one at a time like I used to.”

“Hmph, don’t let it get to your head.” He smirked at me.

“Nice to see you too, Leon.”

“I just saw you an hour ago.”

“Not for me, remember?”

He turned away, walking further into the town. “C’mon. There’s something I’d like to show you.”

We made our way closer to the city walls, the giant stone slabs that covered the outskirts of Radia- Hollow Bastion, and up the stairway that led us to the top. More heartless appeared, but Leon and I made quick work of them; he successfully one-upped me trying to show off. I didn’t mind, and just casted a magnet spell to gather them up for him.

The defense system also helped out, stunning the soldiers, and propping up the heartless for easy hits.

We entered into the Borough, giving me the sensation that I was in a military bunker, albeit slightly more medieval in style.

Leon approached one of the large openings that overlooked the outside of the city, a purple wasteland with blue crystalline structures that were scattered all around. It was… wow. Worlds really are different than Earth…

“There.” My eyes followed the direction of his pointing, and before me lay the ruins of a huge, steampunk castle in the distance. A grand, visible heartless symbol bore witness the masses of hundreds, no, _thousands_ of shadows.

Oh. Ooooh yeaah. Yikes. “Uh… Leon? I can’t do that. Not all by myself. I…”

“Ven. You wield the keyblade, only you can take care of them… Not to mention… _that.”_ He pointed in another direction, and in the distance a couple of dusks were slinking around.

He shook his head. “This is my home, Ventus. But as far as those _things_ are concerned, we’re out of our depth. News of the _Organization_ you mentioned didn’t really inspire confidence.”

“You called?”

The voice seemed to echo all everywhere. Instinctively I turned around, but I knew, they’d be nowhere to be seen.

“So the traitor appears.”

“Such insolence must be dealt with.”

“Let us show him how we tolerate those who leave.”

Erupting upwards in a spin, many nobodies appeared in a spiral of grey lines. Dusks, creepers, and assassins all lined up to join the fray. The gates of Borough began to close automatically, the system defense settings activating quickly.

_No, no, no, no, no! They found me! Already?! Damnit! What am I going to do-_

“Ventus, focus!” Leon stated, whipping out his gunblade and firing at the nobodies.

Right. This… this is what I’ve been preparing for. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. _No… I’m more than ready._

I summoned my keyblade, and got into the familiar, comfortable stance I’ve been practicing: foot and blade in front of me. Immediately I felt this wave of calmness, a sensation of willpower coursing through my body. Midnight Roar seemed to sing with the ecstasy of battle.

Protect the gate. Defeat the nobodies. Bathe in glorious victory.

Leon turned around swiftly and aimed his gunblade at me- what?!!

He fired, and his projectile whizzed past me, hitting an assassin nobody that was hiding beneath the ground, its arm stretched towards. It became stunned and propped up into the air, looking like one of Axel’s discs. I used that opportunity to bring my keyblade down, finishing it off.

“I said _focus!”_

I gritted my teeth. Those assassin nobodies were pretty sneaky. I can’t rush in like I did in the past, they’d use chance they’d get to get a hit in. I have to be fighting carefully, on my toes and be aware. Cautious, but offensive.

Can do.

“Magnet!”

I casted my go-to spell and it elevated a majority of the many nobodies; they all began to swirl around the colorful orb.

I held my ground and began to cast a slur of many different spells. There’s a sort of thrill I get when use magic nonstop. Imagine all these different sensations flooding you over as you go from using freezing blizzard to warm fire and then to electrifying lightning. Like a burrito with an explosion of flavors.

Sure, sure, at the beginning of learning magic, it was _very difficult_ and exhausting. It also takes a huge amount of focus to keep switching between different spell types. But I kept at it and learned quickly that it was my _favorite_ part of training.

That magical combo decimated most of the nobodies, but there were still some left. A quick scan across the Borough showed me that four dusks and two assassins remained.

Alright. Time to jump in!

I ran forward, reversing around the dusks towards the assassins in the back. They’re the primary targets, the ones I can’t let catch me off guard… again. They were swimming through the ground and began swinging their spikey arms in a chaotic fashion as I approached, much faster than I originally anticipated.

I raised my keyblade in a defensive manner and began to block their attacks. It wasn’t easy. Their arms moved in a strange, _curved_ manner that seemed to defy physics.

However… I saw my opportunity, and jumped up in the air, raising Midnight Roar high. I plunged down at the ground, creating a mini shockwave that knocked the two back.

As I landed and regained my offensive distance, two things happened at once: Leon shot a bullet at one, and the digital light of the defensive system appeared underneath the other and hit it upwards.

Now! Let’s finish them!

I leaped to the right, carving upwards with my keyblade, dragging it across the stone floor in a powerful strike. With both hands gripping my weapon, my slash went straight through the two nobodies, instantly vaporizing them.

Nice! Seems like my work here is done-

“Ven, the gate!”

 _Crap!_ With my attention solely on the assassins, I forgot about the dusks! It looks like they decided to ignore me. Damn, it’s easy to forget that even the basic nobodies have an inkling of intelligence.

I sprinted towards them, casting blizzard on the run. It left a trail of ice across the stone floor, to which I skated across increasing my momentum as I drew closer to the nobodies.

The blizzard spell struck across one of the dusks, encapsulating it in ice. I kept skating forward- Oh no. _Wait, wait, wait- Stop. STOP!_

I… uh… slipped on my ice trail. I fell forward, _face-planting_ against the frozen dusk, which exploded in ice chunks around me. I knew I should’ve practiced this more.

As I laid back against the stone floor, cold and head spinning, the three remaining dusks used that chance to attack me, pointed dagger-hands ready to pierce.

“Ven!” Leon fired a couple of shots and jumped into the fray, swinging in long arcs just as they lunged forward. None of them hit me; Leon successfully parried each of their attacks with bullets and blade.

I twisted my legs up in the air and jumped from my back to my feet like a ninja- _I hate you Yuffie. I shouldn’t know how to do that. Yaaay ninja training._

“Leon, together!”

“Hmph.”

The two of us slashed at the nobodies in unison; Leon went from left to right, I- right to left. Our two swords clashed in the middle, creating a loud bang, destroying the dusks.

It was over.

“What was _that?_ I thought you trained yourself.” Leon stated, pointing at my melting ice.

“Sh-shuddup!” I stammered. “I’ve gotten better.” _But is it enough?_

An eerie chill crept through the air, and I heard the familiar voice echo around. “The Keyblade… truly a marvelous weapon. Well done.”

I perked up, and ran outside of the Borough, searching for the source of _his voice._

It was at this moment I realized something… _this encounter was similar to when Sora came to Hollow Bastion in the games._

A cloaked _Xemnas_ came forth from a dark corridor, up higher in the distance on top of the giant stone walls of another side of the Borough. He raised his arms upwards in a beckoning motion.

One, two… Six total organization members stood away from me.

“Roxas… do not be deceived by those of the blinding light.” The superior stated.

“We offered you a home. The offer still stands.” That sounded like… Luxord.

I glared upwards at them. It was terrifying seeing them all in one place, but… I felt a sense of shame and disappointment. How could I have been so naïve?!

“…I’m not the one being deceived here!” I shouted at them. Did… did one of the cloaked figures flinch at that? At this distance I couldn’t see for certain and they still had their hoods on. “And _I’m done_ with you. With the Organization!”

Xemnas shook his hooded head. “Such a shame, Roxas. We would hate for you to… see the error of your ways in an unseemly manner.”

Unlike the games, the Organization didn’t laugh. Instead, they all left through their dark portals in silence.

That was… odd. Are they really leaving? Just like that? And-

“Ventus.” I looked behind me, and saw Leon approaching me. Oh no.

“Why’d they call you _Roxas?_ And why did it look like you knew them? _Is there something you’re not telling us?”_

In his hand was a card… It was a Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee membership card with… Ventus’s name spelled across.

But Leon tossed it on the ground, stepping on it with his other foot. His eyes were full of suspicion...

“L-Leon! I can explain. It’s not like that-”

Something flew past my head. A purple diamond stuck out of Leon’s shoulder, oozing poisonous gas. He grimaced, and then his eyes rolled upwards, his unconscious body collapsing on the ground.

“LEON!” I shouted.

I turned to see one of the blacked-coated figures dispel his _arrowgun_.

“Lookey here. How ya doin’ kiddo? Miss me?”

I didn’t say anything. I felt this _burning frustration_ at the sound of his voice. I instinctively clenched my fist.

Xigbar. Braig… _Luxu._ The man behind the scenes; he has an agenda of his own. He… he… how long? I spent a whole _year_ with this liar, and he’s been masquerading this whole-

“Hahaha! Now _that’s a face_ I remember! You got the angry look down. Good. Goood. You’re learning to emote more. You can fool these ‘real’ people all you want Roxas, but you and I both knoow… there’s no heart in either of us.”

“…So? Who do I remind you of?”

“… _What?”_

“The face. The angry look. It must have reminded you of someone from your life before… you became a nobody. I never asked you what your life was like then… Xigbar.”

“Now, now. Hold on Roxas! You think you can play buddy, buddy with me after turning coat on us? As if!”

I responded by pointing my keyblade at him. I was seething air through my teeth. _I know who you are. I will tear you apart._ I stayed silent, though. Now is not the time.

“Hmph. You’re tough, kiddo. I’ll give you that. But what makes you think you can take all of us on?”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause I’m the one who constantly hunts the heartless! Organization 13? What a joke! _I was the one doing all the work!_ You all don’t have the keyblade. None of you are helping complete Kingdom Hearts!”

“That why you leave us? You got lazy?”

“No. I wasn’t getting paid enough. Cheapskates.” I deadpanned.

“…Huh. You’ve been spending some time with these real people.” He pointed towards Leon. “Them teaching our little boy so many biiig words!”

“Get out of my way Xigbar… or you’ll regret it.”

“As if! I’m just here to remind you… Even though you left us, you’re still one of us. So goo on then. Explore the worlds to your empty content! _Be free!_ Just know that the heartless roam around and you can handle them all the same. Kill two birds with one stone. We at the organization value little runts like you. We won’t get in your way.”

 _“Liar…_ You guys are full of it! All of you!” I yelled at him.

“Ouch. That stings Roxas. And after all we’ve been through…”

“ _Don’t._ Don’t bother pretending anymore. You never cared about me. Never about _anyone_.”

“Duh _._ We’re _nobodies!_ Comes with the territory, Roxas. Same can be said for you.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. _That’s not what I meant… Luxu._

“Well be a good boy no-”

I chucked my keyblade at him. Unfortunately, he disappeared into his dark corridor too quickly. Coward.

The portal disappeared, and I saw my keyblade wedged in the stonewall behind him. I sighed, picking up my pace to go nab it. Great. Now I gotta go get it…

Hah! Joke. I don’t have to, keyblades are magical after all. It’ll just appear back in my hand like it usually does.

I began to raise my hand and just as I did, a dark corridor opened up!

 _Did I just do that?_ I looked at my hand, and couldn’t believe it! I didn’t _feel_ anything different, but it seems I happened to use the special power of-

Another black-coated figure stepped out of the darkness.

Oh. That’s what I get for thinking _I did something cool._

I recognized the body-build of this Organization member, and it sent chills down my spine.

 _The Superior of Nothingness_ himself has decided to grace me with his presence.

Xemnas glanced at my direction, silently judging me beneath his hood. As his dark portal closed, he turned around and extracted my keyblade from the wall, analyzing it as an after thought.

_Does he suspect me of something?!_

I held my hand out to retrieve my blade. Number 1 or not, _that’s my sword._

…

It didn’t come back right away.

“What?!”

Xemnas held Midnight Roar towards me, and got into… his fighting stance.

…That’s not Xemnas.

“Show me. Why did the keyblade choose you?” _Riku_ stated.

I shifted my stance defensively and held my palm out once more.

“I’ll show you as much as it takes! _How many times do I have to beat you?!”_

Terra may have bequeathed him in the past… but… I know that keyblade _personally._

“Come to me, _MY_ BLADE!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! It’s that time, and thus starts Part 1! To highlight this, I decided to dip my toes into digital art and recreate a “Title Screen” for this fic! Yup. I somehow made that! Despite being more writer than artist. Haha, hope you liked it! Feel free to analyze it and check it out. And no… it’s not Twilight Town. It’s a… “maybe place” for the future.
> 
> Myself personally? Schools been alright. Getting flocked with school projects for November, but I’ll for sure have the next one up by mid December. I’ll still try for around a month from now, but no guarantees.
> 
> Previous Chapter Disclaimer: I realized that in the past chapter when Yen Sid was explaining to “Ventus” about what happened to Aqua and Terra, he described Terra as a Vessal of Xehanort. That’s uh… a continuity error on my part: Mickey and Yen Sid don’t figure that out until “KH3” times. I edited that chapter to fit it a bit better.
> 
> Chapter Notes: Here’s a diagram to help you out- 2 Days since last chapter/ time in Hollow Bastion - ? Days in Merlin’s Time Forest Place.  
> Yeah, I know, a timeskip within a timeskip. It’s weird. Oh and Yuffie. She’s a ninja. Among other things.
> 
> I kept it solely SI Roxas’s POV this chapter & I wanted to expand more on his fighting style. In case you haven’t noticed… he’s improved. Yaaay. Now it’s time to put him to the test, bwahaha!
> 
> I’ve been wanting to share some more music as this fic comes along. They’ll either inspirations for my writing, or actual themes I attribute to characters or situations. Without further ado:  
> Roxas Part 1 Fight Theme v1: [Nothing Is Promised](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlxZPenSNas) by LotusJuice (Youtube)
> 
> As for a discussion question… What’s your favorite Dearly Beloved theme? I had to listen to a bunch of those as I drew my artwork, and I’m constantly flipping between X and DDD.
> 
> Anyhow, thanks to everyone who’s read it this far, and given it all the kudos & comments. I know this fic started off as me writing a story for myself, see where it goes… but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t look forward to what you all have to say!


	8. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That backs up your thoughts to the cloud."

Weight collapsed into my grip, and I felt the magical essence of my keyblade return to me in that ah, so sweet silver light.

That’s right. It’s _my_ blade.

But little did I know… that’s just the opportunity Riku was waiting for. His guardian heartless sprouted from his back as he levitated into the air.

As I ripped my keyblade away from him, he _flickered_ , appearing right in front of me in an agility I’ve never seen before, the guardian’s arms outreaching towards me.

Well… a speed _I’ve_ never seen before. But Roxas… the old me… my memories of the games… it all culminated in this one moment. _My failure._

My body reacted… my _heart_ reacted in that millisecond.

_Never again._

I willingly let my legs go lax, my torso collapsing towards the ground. I felt a _powerful motion_ breeze past the tips of my hair; the guardian’s grip missing me, _just barely._

In that same moment, as I was falling down, I channeled magic through my blade, casting a light _Aero_ spell that surrounded me. The wind roared around, cutting at Riku, and picking me up.

The wind spell caught my weight, and it _whipped_ me around Riku, both his and the guardian’s backs now exposed as my keyblade pointed at them.

Fire and poison. Concentrate.

 _“Eihara!”_ I shouted, suspended in the air.

Purple flames shot forth, hitting my foes directly. They both winced in pain. Good.

I landed in a roll, vision obscured for a brief time, and quickly got back to my feet… to raise my blade against a summoned Soul Eater striking downwards.

The knockback from the collision of the two swords created a mini shockwave; my jacket’s tail fluttered, and Riku’s hood slipped off his head, revealing the face of Ansem Seeker of Darkness.

I gripped Midnight Roar tighter and felt my back foot begin to slip from the pressure of his _raw strength._

His guardian had no such resistance from me. It raised his fist back for a punch and zoomed it towards me. _Crap-_ My breath dropped as it sucker-punched me right in the stomach.

I gasped in sheer _shock_ and then felt myself _flying_ backwards before my whole back collided against something hard. The wall of the Borough, probably. I slid down and fell to my knees.

“D-damn it…” I cursed, struggling to get back to my feet. My eyes widened as Riku flickered in front of me once more.

“Magn-” My spell was interrupted as Riku’s guardian grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. I felt the back of my head begin to matte with a warm, _crimson_ liquid.

The guardian’s grip on me began to _squeeze_ and it lifted me up higher, my back scraping against the wall as I continued to be pinned. Riku’s… _Ansem’s_ eyes narrowed.

My feet dangled, flailing about in desperation. There wasn’t enough room to swing my keyblade, so instead, I brought my hilt down against its bulky darkness hand over and over in an attempt to have it release its grip.

It didn’t work.

My head began to feel dizzy, and I knew that I was losing my grasp on consciousness.

_No. NO! I’m not going down like this!_

I extended my keyblade to the right and fired a… well, _fire_ spell in the distance.

As I thought they would, their eyes trailed, following the mild spell, barely distracted.

That’s all I needed!

I felt the _blue motion_ rise in my feet as they rested against the stone. I kicked back from the wall, my legs swinging upward against the heartless. The sudden movement loosened the guardian’s grip on me, allowing me to reach my leg pouch, if for a brief moment.

Riku stared at me. “Is that all you got?” The guardian squeezed even tighter, causing me to drop my keyblade to the ground.

I painfully smirked at him.

And flicked my wrist.

The _shuriken_ spun around, curving in a precise manner and looping around the two of them. It struck the guardian’s right eye, which caused it to roar in agony. _Thanks Yuffie! Now I owe you… greeeeat._

It let go of me clutching its head before dissipating away. I fell to the ground with a loud plop. Ow. I coughed up a lot of blood and gasped desperately for air.

I felt like I was seeing stars everywhere, and I was grasping around trying to find my keyblade just like Velma would in searching for her glasses in Scooby-Doo.

Riku tried stabbing at me with his sword, but I managed to roll over, missing it just in time to see Soul Eater pierce the stone floor. We repeated this process for a little bit of time; Riku was playing Whack-a-Mole, the only difference was there was no whacking but only stabbing and no moles but just good ol’ me.

I don’t like Stab-a-Roxas. No fun. None at all.

I eventually jumped back to my feet and summoned my keyblade back. The two us locked blades again. Riku clearly had the upper hand here with my agonizing wounds and his overwhelming strength.

Can’t win like this! Create some distance.

I curved around his sword, letting it slide down my keyblade and dodged out of the way in the last second. I raised my keyblade high into the air and casted another spell: _Slow._

It’s a good thing I did too, Riku’s next attack was already on its way to end the fight. Luckily, his movements were drastically slower, and I was able to back away with bountiful time.

Riku’s brows furrowed, and he gritted his teeth. I could tell… the slow spell wouldn’t hold for much longer. He was fighting it through his dark power. _Better act fast!_

I jumped back, casting a purple orb in the air. I ran around him, doing the same for three other corners. Four magnetic orbs surrounded him.

Magnets work in two different ways. The first, and most obvious is that they _pull objects toward them_. This is useful to gather large groups of enemies in one area or to tear them asunder from equal forces.

But… they also _reject objects._ They _push them away._ Ever try to forcefully push two magnets together of the same polarity? Doesn’t really work. But magnet spells are unique because the magnet orbs themselves have the ability to stay _rooted_ in the space they occupy.

“Polarity PRISON!” The orbs expanded in size. The equal force from all sides pushed against Riku, trapping him in place just as he broke free from the slow spell. They were like invisible barriers that a mime would set up.

I leaned against my knees, panting in exhaustion and then casted cure on myself to alleviate my wounds.

I pointed Midnight Roar at my foe.

Alright, it’s time to finish this-

“AAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Riku screamed into the sky, and a dark aura began to surround him, a menacing and raging feeling. I could feel his… _frustration_ oozing from the distance.

Well that’s not good.

“Water! Thunder! Blizzard!” I shot three consecutive spells at him. I saw them all hit and hurt him… but in his rage, he seemed unfazed.

Don’t give him a chance! Keep at it!

I kept firing many different spells at him, coating him with a variety of elemental damage. However… a thicker layer of darkness was beginning to form around him, and my attacks were waning in effectiveness.

Riku thrusted his hand outward, a dark, cackling of energy sparking forth. His… _shotluck_ of Dark Firaga threating... The black flames licked around his body and then… _burst._

Many, _many_ different dark fireballs protruded out; four of which destroyed my magnet spells, the rest… were _homing_ in on me.

Dodge! Roll! Slash! Deflect! Run away! _Run away!! RUN AWAY!!!_

_They just keep coming!!_

I tried whatever I could to avoid and block the dark fire, but I was simply getting _overwhelmed._ There wasn’t time room to weave a spell together and each of the fireballs were inching closer and closer.

If I keep up at this pace, maybe I can-

And then the first one hit.

And then the next. And the next. And the next. And the next. And the next. And the next...

I fell to my knees, my whole body burned and charred by smoke and flames. It hurt so damn much! Unlike Axel’s flames, these seeped into my skin causing everything to feel like needles that pricked me from the inside!

This was the worst I’ve been since… Don’t focus on that! Don’t give up!

“I… won’t go away! I’m _me!_ I can’t… I can’t _lose that!”_  I forced myself to stand up and got into my fighting stance.

Riku approached me, slowly but surely, his blade bobbing up and down. The blue eye of Soul Eater- _What?_

No… The blue eye of _Way to Dawn_ staring through me. He got his keyblade back…

“I’ve failed enough. I’m sorry… but you have to go now. _Sora’s counting on me._ And I’m not going to let him down another time.”

He didn’t seem to have any recognition that he was wielding the keyblade. As if his desire to get his friend back was enough to…

I wanted to hate him. To despise him. He’s threating my existence… and yet, in that moment, _I had nothing but respect for him._ To go through such lengths for a friend…

_If only I had someone like that._

I better give it my all to honor such a show of commitment.

My will… my heart _…_ It sang of my _determination_.

“No! I’ll cut away _a new path!”_

Riku loomed over me, raising his newly found keyblade for one last blow. A great dark aura was emanating, a force of astounding pressure. The ground was beginning to shake.

I felt the power swirl in my left hand, the crackling energy of Valorheart itching to come into the fray.

Everything’s riding on this! I have to win-

A sudden pain came from my torso; it felt like a punch that came from nowhere.

My last sight before I collapsed unconscious was a small hole in the side of my chest, blood oozing out.

 

* * *

 

Smoke funneled out from the barrel of his _gunblade_. Squall Leonhart grimaced as his other hand clutched the poisoned wound from his shoulder.

He saw Ven fall to the side and his keyblade disappear. Good.

He won’t be able to get hurt anymore.

After all, what could he do against _that?_ That next attack would have decimated him completely. Better a small injury than a _fatal_ one.

The coated man with a mane of white hair slowly lowered his… keyblade?!

“Who are you?! And why are you attacking Ven?” Leon asked. This might be his only chance to gain answers. Although… this man looked different than the one who shot the diamond at him earlier.

The man tilted his head, clenching and unclenching his hand in an attempt to… calm himself?

“Ven?” His voice questioned, deep.

“Are you with the Organization?” Leon aimed his gunblade at the figure, finger on the trigger.

“No.”

“Then _why?”_

The dark figure, disbanded his keyblade, throwing on his hood to cover his face.

He pointed at Ventus. “He’s… the nobody of someone very dear to me. In order for Sora to come back… I need him.”

Ven? A nobody?

That… actually makes sense. Given how Ventus seemed to know the Organization personally. But to think he has no heart… No! There’s no way that’s the case! Maybe Merlin knows more.

…And that name. Sora. Sooora.

Leon felt he was on the cusp of remembering _something very important,_ but it couldn’t come to him, no matter how hard he tried.

He knelt down, picking up the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee card. “He may have been here just a couple of days… but he already made an impression on us. Even though I hate to admit it… I like the kid.”

Leon readied himself. “So you think I’d just let you take you Ven away? Not until I let him explain all this.”

“…Why do you keep calling him that? His name is _Roxas.”_ It was stated as a matter of fact.

“I…” There’s that name again.

“Face it. He _lied_ to you, didn’t he? He’s…” The hooded man struggled to form words. “That… doesn’t make sense. _Why_ would he do that?”

“Well…” Leon took a couple of steps forward, closing the gap between him and wielder of darkness. “Ventus… Roxas… Makes no difference to me. I still want answers.”

“Ven!” A shadowy figure leaped across roofs and parkoured down to the scene, kunai knife in her hand. Yuffie stood side by side by the gunblader.

 _“Leave him alone.”_ She demanded.

Leon blinked. Only on one hand he could count the number of times Yuffie has ever used _that tone._

The black-coated figure summoned a sword, oddly different than the keyblade he had earlier, but grim-looking nevertheless.

The staredown commenced between the three; any move would spur them all into action.

Leon sheathed his gunblade to his side and began to walk away into the Borough.

“L-Leon? LEON?!” Yuffie yelped, incredulous.

“Read between the lines. The two of us can’t beat him.” He stated, shaking his head. If earlier was any indication…

“NO! We’re not leaving him!! You get back here right now _Squall!”_ Yuffie yelled.

Leon glanced back to the ninja whose glare would kill. And behind her… the hooded figure hoisted Ventus… no, _Roxas,_ over his shoulder and summoned a dark corridor.

Yuffie spun around, flinging her kunai knife. The black-coated man deflected it with his curved sword and then disappeared into the darkness.

“VEN!!” Yuffie lunged forward, hand outreaching. She caught nothing but the wispy specks of darkness as the corridor closed.

Leon sighed. It was a heavy sigh, one full of disappointment in one’s lack of skill and power. He braced himself for the huge explosion that is Yuffie’s rage as she marched up to him with the intent to murder, or _something worse._

 

* * *

 

Riku stepped out from the darkness. Computer light illuminated the navy-blue tiles in the monitor room. He slumped Roxas underneath the specialized tech that leads to the digitalized world: an open space over a circular piped exhaust.

He did it. He found Sora’s nobody once again.

But unlike last time, where he felt disappointment in having to resort to darkness, this time he felt nothing but _confusion_.

The pieces simply weren’t lining up.

Roxas has new clothes, a new fighting style, and a _new name._ All within the span of _two days._ It was like he was a completely different person than the one he fought at The World That Never Was. Yet the desire _to be…_ that was the same.

“Well done… _Ansem.”_ DiZ spun his chair away from the keyboard and stood up, walking towards Roxas. “With the nobody back in our possession, we can continue the recompletion process.”

“DiZ… he fought back. Something is going on with him. He… knew what we’re going to do to him. That he’s going to disappear.”

“That should be impossible. I overwrote his memories. Gave him a new personality. Unless…” The man in red paced back and forth. “Perhaps the memories active within him only operate within the digital realm… No, that theory does not hold…”

“DiZ...” Riku stated more firmly. “Roxas… he’s different. More aware. He’s…”

“It matters little. Nobodies haven’t earned the right to exist. To prosper is out of the question. He is the last piece of the puzzle in order for Sora to return, and that is all that is actually of importance.”

DiZ placed a hand on Riku’s shoulder. “He fought, but _you succeeded._ Take heart in knowing that due to your efforts, _Sora will return.”_

As DiZ began to walk back to the terminal, a bright light filled the room, and another black-coated figure stood in its place. In his hand was a crystalline, sapphire star with a green lightning bolt sticking out.

He was also a mouse.

“Mickey!” Riku exclaimed, unable to contain his astonishment at seeing the king.

DiZ inclined his head slightly forward, a subtle nod. “Your Majesty. This is a surprise. What brings you here? Have you news of the Organiza-”

“Ventus!” _There’s that name again!_ Mickey tucked the star away into his pocket and rushed to the nobody’s side. He summoned his keyblade and casted a cure spell without hesitating.

Mickey’s gloved hands rested on Roxas… _Ventus?_ “I had a feeling something like this would happen…” The mouse king shook his head and frowned.

DiZ crossed his red-cloaked arms. “What is the meaning of this?!”

Mickey faced the bandaged man. “DiZ… or should I say _Ansem the Wise?_ My… friend.”

Riku stuttered. “W-what?” _Nothing is making sense right now._

His Majesty glanced at the nobody(?) and began to recount a story of ten years ago. Of the fated keyblade wielders who fought against an evil master named Xehanort. One of which was Ventus, a wielder who fell into an even deeper slumber than Sora. Who came back again confused whom everyone was calling _Roxas._

“Upon seeing him I sought Master Yen Sid’s help. Golly, I was so confused! And even more, together we made a shocking discovery! Ventus has _two hearts_ that are merging! His and Roxas’s!”

Mickey looked down. “I’m not sure how to help him… but he’s my friend. I don’t want him to disappear!”

 _“Xehanort…”_ DiZ dug his fingers into the top of the office chair, tearing away at the fabric.

Riku knelt down to Mickey. _“But,_ _what about Sora?!_ If Roxas… or Ven doesn’t go back to him… he’ll never wake up!”

“I don’t… know.” The mouse reluctantly admitted.

Riku slammed his fist against the wall. “That’s not GOOD ENOUGH!!”

The only noise that could be heard was the small chirping of the computer behind the three. Riku couldn’t believe it, _he couldn’t believe it._

Is this some sort of joke?! _Of course_ when he was this close, _this close_ to getting his friend back, there just _had_ to be something else! Two hearts? Ventus? That doesn’t even add up?! Nobodies don’t have hearts!!

_…But is that really the case?_

“Mickey…” DiZ, no, _Ansem the Wise_ started, “I understand your hesitancy and your eagerness to help a friend… but have you considered… that _he lied to you?”_

“No! Ven would never do that-”

“It isn’t _Ventus_ we are talking about. This here is _Roxas._ An empty husk of a true person. As loathe as I am to admit it… nobodies have a history for deceiving and hiding their true intentions.”

“No! That’s wrong! _He’s Ven!_ He even has two hear-”

“That may be the case… far be it from the scientist in me to refute evidence that a worthy keyblade master has brought before me. But… how can you be so sure that it’s _Ventus’s heart_ that is merging with Roxas?”

DiZ turned to his monitor, typing away at the keyboard. Riku never has seen the robed man in that light before, it was as if a lightbulb went off in the man’s head, an eagerness and curiosity that has sparked him into life.

Both Mickey and Riku approached him and stood at his side looking at the computer screen.

DiZ narrowed his eyes. “Hmm.”

“Ah!” Riku heard himself say.

“What? That can’t be!” Mickey gasped.

The three of them stared at the screen and then all glanced at _Roxas._

“D-DiZ?”

They turned around to look at the other corner of the room to see a girl in white at the doorframe.

“I have something I need to say.” Naminé declared, determined.

 

* * *

 

It was like I was in an endless sea of darkness… No. Just a void of _black._ And I was falling, flailing downwards.

A brief overlay of… static and an image started to form in my mind though. And then an auburn-headed girl staring out at a golden beach, dusk creating a brilliant mix of red and violet.

She collapsed unconscious, and I… felt a link with her.

“…Kairi?” I asked, _knowing_ the message would reach her.

“Do I… know you?”

“Heh, kinda. My name’s Roxas.”

“Uhh… How are we talking like this?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” I answered.

We both paused in awkward silence. I didn’t really know what to say. Kairi acted as the ‘damsel in distress’ throughout the games, but she also wielded the keyblade. She just started a bit too late, not being able to develop her skill in time to be of substantial use.

She broke the weird tension. “Roxas… I know this is a longshot, but… do you know anything? About a boy who used to play on the beach with me?”

She’s asking about _him._ That’s right, due to the whole fiasco at Castle Oblivion, many people either forgot or had a hard time remembering him.

_Just like Xion._

“…I do.”

“Really?!” She said energetically. “A name, please! What’s his name?”

“...Maybe you’re better off forgetting about him.” I stated, a bit on the cold side.

“How… How can you say that?!” Truth be told, I’m not sure _where_ that comment popped in. It kinda just came out.

“I… I’m sorry. I know how much this means to you… But, well can I tell you a secret Kairi?”

“S-sure…” She said, hesitantly.

“That boy… the one you’re so caught up on remembering… His fate is currently connected to mine.” I began to explain.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… right now he’s been in a year-long slumber. And he can’t wake up because… _I exist.”_ I felt the sensation of shuddering, and then continued, “I have to _disappear_ for him to come back.”

Another moment of silence.

“Roxas… I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s, uh, not your fault.”

“Will you? Disappear, I mean.” She asked.

“I… well I’m not sure. I don’t want to, _nor do I plan to_. But… it might come to that.” I answered honestly.

Shame crept up on me as I remembered my fight with Riku. I lost. _I lost!_

“Well… can you tell me his name at least? Even if he never wakes up, I still want to know!”

“…Sure Kairi. His name, it’s _Sora.”_

“Thank you. _Thank you!”_ I could feel a wave of joy and excitement emanate from her. _She was remembering._

And for the first time since I left Twilight Town… I began having doubts about my cause. _About my existence._ And it was a two-fold: _all of me_ felt this way.

Just hearing Kairi’s voice, _her_ _heart yearning for Sora._ It hurt. Knowing she has to wait for her friend to come home.

Sora… you’re a lucky guy. So many people are connected to you. _Are counting on you._

Doesn’t mean I can’t impart some wisdom before I… go.

“Kairi…” I began. “Do you know what a keyblade is?”

“Huh?” She was confused, surprised by the sudden shift in the conversation. Probably still recovering from the revelation _that is Sora._

“Keyblade wielders drive away the darkness that threatens the world _s_. You have that same potential within you.” I paused. But how does she summon it?

“…Reach from the depths of your heart. Your connections… your light… And your blade will come to you.” Yeaaah I was totally making that up. Sounds fancy; it’ll work… right? _Right?_

“Oh, and flick your wrist! That’s important too!” I added.

“W-what?! Hold on! You’re going too fast!” She exclaimed.

“Sorry Kairi. I’m waking up now. Good byyyyyyye.”

…

“Umm… Roxas?”

“I, uh, was… joking?” Darn it! It didn’t work! I couldn’t go, leaving her all confused like the supporting mysterious person I am. Like the movies!

“…Sooooo-”

“Right. Keyblade. You can wield it. Seek support from others to help you train. I recommend the wizard Merlin, or Master Yen Sid. Mickey Mouse too if you see him. Just not Yuffie. _Anyone but Yuffie!”_

“But… where would I find them? There’s no one like that on the islands.” _Darn it! I didn’t expect that curveball of a question!_

“Good point. And to answer that… _I don’t know!_ But maybe try to wield it first?”

“O-okay! Thanks… for telling me?”

“Sure… but can you do me a favor? Don’t let anyone know I told you this. I… I don’t want people to come after me because _I know things.”_

Does it really matter at this point though? _You lost to Riku._ You’ve been caught.

“I won’t tell _.”_

“Appreciate it Kairi.”

“Will I meet you? In person?” She asked. I didn’t think she cared.

“…Would you rather see _Sora_ or me?”

 “I’d like to see you both!” She exclaimed. “But… Sora… I really miss him too.” No doubt about it. The _longing_ in her voice was real.

“I… I’ll see what I can do…” I responded, not sure of what must be done.

A flicker of static again, and I felt the connection between the two of us lose way.

A numb feeling started oozing throughout my body and I knew that I was regaining actual consciousness. What happened next, was a bit unexpected, to say the least.

 

* * *

 

“I’m s-sorry! I c-couldn’t… _I had to-”_

I woke up to the sound of a girl crying. A mess of bright blond hair was buried into my chest.

“N-Naminé!” I exclaimed.

She just hugged me closer. Looking around, I saw that I was sitting upright on the floor in a white room.  A big crystalline cocoon lay in the center, green patterns sprouted around it on the smooth, grey floor.

Immediately _I understood what was happening_ …

“It’s okay. Naminé. It’s alrigh-”

“No! No _it’s not okay!”_ She sobbed. “I made t-that _promise!_ And because of that-”

“I understand,” I told her. Her heart was filled with so much _sadness_. “I… I get it.”

I stood up, gently spacing myself away from her and helped her get back to her feet.

“You’ve done so much. You… you tried your best, huh?” I paused. And gave her a smile. “Why don’t you tell me everything? I want to… I want to hear your side of things.”

She returned the smile, one that didn’t reach her eyes. “Yes… I think… that’d be for the best.”

And so she did. About her decision. About… choosing _him_ over me. About… what was going to happen to me.

It… hurt. More than I thought it would. I thought I prepared myself.

I fought so hard! I tried my best to _change things!_

But in the end… I guess some things couldn’t be helped.

“Are you mad?” She asked hesitantly.

“I… No.” I shook my head. “No matter what anyone says. I know… _in my heart_ that I gave it my all. That’s… that’s good enough for me.”

I looked at her. “I’m ready. Ready to meet him Naminé.”

She nodded and turned around. “Okay. Follow my lead then.”

She pressed the button which opened the door. Each step forward was nerve-wracking, to say the least. I looked up to see cocoon-like mechanisms open up. The sight was oddly reassuring.

“A-are we friends? Despite all this?” Naminé asked.

I didn’t hesitate. “Of course we are!” I smiled back.

Naminé hesitated, jolted by my sudden admission. She started giggling. “That’s so like you… You know how to really encourage me. T-thank you.”

“I should be the one thanking you!” Heh. Jiminy’s journal came to the back of my head. _“Thank you Naminé.”_

Her face was full of remorse and sorrow, but even then, her spirits were lifted just a bit. It was enough for me.

I stared forward. Time to do this.

Naminé cued me to move in. So I entered.

He… wasn’t what I was expecting to see. His slow, droopy eyes began to open up. They were a colorful shade of blue, just like mine.

But the look he gave me would be burned into my chain of memories forever.

It was one of pure and uninhibited _horror._

“N-no… _Sora?”_ My _nobody_ faintly whispered, as if he was being brushed by the touch of death itself.

Beneath the mess of his _blond_ spikey hair, _Roxas_ jolted wide awake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn’t think I’d finish the chapter _that_ fast. I got _in the zone_ creatively and I just couldn’t stop writing! Hehe, this definitely isn’t my norm by any means, but I hope it was a nice surprise. Expect the next one sometime in December.
> 
> Chapter Notes: I bet some of you are confused. Short answer: That last bit was _Sora’s POV._ He woke up in his chamber’s room and traveled through the mansion walking past Donald and Goofy chamber’s as they were starting to open up. He went into the monitor room and joined in just as our protagonist was rising from slumber. I wonder if any of you figured it out midway, or were you caught in surprise just as I wanted?
> 
> Pssshhaaaw, as if a merging SI Roxas would give up that easily!! As if! He’s in too deep now.
> 
> Liked it? Share your thoughts, I’d love to hear from you!


	9. Like Paper Burning, A New Fact Needs Stating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Truth or false, it's the logic that dictates it all."

“I have something… I need to say.”

“Naminé. Perfect timing. Would you know anything about-”

“I’ve decided to make my _own decision._ I’m… This is what I want. Please understand, DiZ… Riku.”

“H-how… Y-you…”

“You… you’re _awake?!_ How?!”

“Hi guys… I’d like to meet him.”

 

* * *

 

I heard footsteps approaching me, and my eyes began to open up. This is it. They’re gonna end me now. Not if I have any choice! I’m going to fight to the bitter end-

I looked up, slouching against the wall. An iconic brown-haired keyblade wielder stood in front of me, eyes searching, _analyzing me._

“N-no… _Sora?”_

_No. Nononononoonononononooo what is this? They can’t be done already! He’s right there, he’s right there, he’s right there, oh God he’s right there! This is it. I’m done. I’m done. I’m done. Oh nononono. I’m c-can’t go away. I don’t wanna disappear. Not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet- please, please, please go away go away go away go away-_

My breathing was fast, I was beginning to hyperventilate.

“G-GET AWAY FROM ME!!” I hurriedly scampered to my feet, and backed up against the wall I was slumped against. It felt odd against my back, several rounded edges like pipes…

Sora, startled by my sudden… outburst, took a step back.

I began frantically looking around for an escape. _I-I’m in a corner. I’m stuck, he’s right in front of me. In front of me, in front of- Blue light, Riku there, DiZ is here, computer here. W-w-w-wait!! The t-terminal room?!!_

I looked specifically at the space I occupied, and sure enough, I was in the outlet area that would transport me to the digital Twilight Town.

The one that would supposedly erase my memories too.

I yelped in surprise and dolphin dived out of the way, right next to Sora’s feet. _Not there! NOT THERE!!_

“W-whoa!” Sora said, “What’s the matte-”

I quickly rolled off my prone position and looked up at my _somebody._ I scooted across the floor, crab-walking backwards. _I have to get away from him, get away, get away, get awa-_

My back bumped into someone. I looked up to see big round ears. _M-Mickey?!_

The mouse king looked very shocked, he seemed very confused by my behavior.

I searched around myself and saw that I was surrounded by all angles: Sora stood awkwardly in the center, Naminé stood worriedly at his side, Mickey was adjacent to me, Riku was stepping towards the doorframe away from DiZ who was at the computer.

They all were all focused on me... except Riku, his hood was staring at Sora. Naminé had her mouth covered with her hand. DiZ was _leering_ at me. Mickey… has his eyes down in sadness.

I turned around and got to my knees, facing his majesty. I grabbed his white-gloved hand, practically _begging._

“M-Mickey!! Please say something! It’s all a m-misunderstanding! I… I’m _me! Ventus!!_ T-they got all wrong! Right? You agree with me, huh?! R-Roxas _isn’t my name!_ Tell them that. C-c’mon-”

He ripped his hand from my grip and looked at me deep into my eyes. “Tell me the truth.”

“H-huh?” I said weakly.

“You’re not Ven. So _who are you?”_

“… _WHAT?!_ Of course I’m Ven! Who else would I-”

“You can drop the act, _nobody.”_ The deep voice of DiZ spoke behind me.

I stopped, silenced by him. Slowly I turned around to face the old scientist in red.

“We know you are not Ventus. Simply put… his heart isn’t in you. Rather…” He pointed at my somebody. “His heart resides alongside of Sora’s.”

Behind him… the faint flickering of his terminal showed a picture of a heart… and the beginning traces of an outline of a person… who had _my hairstyle._

“At one point, perhaps, his heart was connected to you. But he returned to Sora for his refuge. I’ve known for sometime… that Sora was the key to many who have suffered. Many memories are stored within him. Mayhaps that’s why… to clear my consciousness...” DiZ trailed off.

Sora turned to face DiZ. “I-I had no idea!” He rubbed the back of his head. “Though… I ‘m not remembering much right now.”

Riku looked at Naminé. _“What did you do?!”_

She looked at her feet, then Sora and then me. “Well I… I couldn’t-”

“But… if Ventus’s heart is with Sora…” Mickey interrupted, “How would _you_ know anything about him… Roxas?”

The whole room stopped in silence, their piercing gazes all rested at me.

It was at this moment that I knew, I f***ed up.

“That’s weird.” Riku started. “He sure _seemed_ like he lived in the digital Twilight Town his whole life.”

 _Nonononono._ I began to curl up, hugging my knees.

“The data was sure of it. His memories were overwritten, but… that isn’t the case, is it?” DiZ mused.

_This can’t be happening! I didn’t get this far just to get caught!_

“Roxas…” Naminé looked at me, eyes gently overlooking. “How… How do you know these things? That nobodies can gain hearts…” That earned a turned head from DiZ.

 _I’m scared._ I started to rock back and forth.

Mickey. “Ven… no. _Roxas._ Who… are you?”

_So scared, scared, scared, scared, scared-_

A hand covered my shoulder. “It’s alright. We’re here for you. You can tell us.”

I looked up. _Sora._

He… he’s _touching_ me.

_No. No. NO! Help. Help. Help. Help. Help._

_H e l p._

Something caught my eye. The symbols seemed to burn a bright blue, like flames. Suspended in the air, yet tethered to my neck. An echo… sketched into my heart.

**P. 617**

Everywhere I looked to be a shade of bright blue. Dark flickers emerged in the corners of my vision.

_Scared, scared, scared, scared, scared, scared, scared…_

Darkness enveloped me. It was like a warm bedtime blanket that whisked me away.

I heard faint cries of surprise near me, but I paid them no mind.

There was only darkness. Accepting that was much better than being _afraid. So afraid._

And there I was. Kneeling in a black, dark abyss with nothing in sight. It was like the Final World, but with no light in sight; my clothes were getting slightly wet.

A sense of strange calm was about me. So I stood back up. It was similar to the last time I fell into darkness from fighting the Twilight Thorn.

I frowned.

Something about this calmness was different than that last time. It wasn’t Roxas’s heart that brought about the calm. Neither was it me.

_It was something different._

**P. 617**

Instinctively, my hand grabbed my dog tag, and as soon I did, its… _levitation_ came to halt, and gravity brought it down. The blue flames that burned from the numbers flickered away.

…Huh? What… what does that mean?

Something about this whole thing was wron- No. That’s not the right word. It’s not wrong.

_“It’s so damn right.”_

Startled, I took a step back, the droplets from a little splash of the grand wet surface scattered about my feet in this strange dark realm. I dropped my dog tag, letting the roped necklace fall against my chest, and looked up.

I saw… _my face._

Well, Roxas’s face. Brimming with utmost confidence. My _golden eyes_ peered straight through, like a hunter searching for his prey. Something about those eyes…

No… it can’t be!

_“Heh. Don’t worry. You’ll get here eventually. Just you wait.”_

The other me took another step forward, making me backpedal a bit.

_“All you need to know… is your true name.”_

He gave me a curt nod, and then turned around, disappearing into the deep abyss.

The scenery around me began to change, the darkness evaporated in a misty essence, and bright twilight hit my eyes.

I was out. I was free. I was… calm?

No… wait, that wasn’t like me… that freak out with Sora… or that bizarre calmness.

Was that the darkness in my heart overtaking me? My… _fear?_

And what was the deal with that… _other me?_ With the golden eyes-

Glancing up from my thoughts I realized I was still in Twilight Town: in the clearing in front of the mansion.

Guess even if I summoned a dark corridor on accident, I’m still not used to traveling far with them.

Not that I’d rather use darkness at all anyhow. _Scared, scaredy, scared._

I shook my head. _Shut UP._

I… need to leave. If… _Sora_ is here, I’m in deep trouble. Not to mention I don’t wanna go back and explain… yeah let’s go.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the whistle Mickey gave me.

Mickey… sorry I had to lie to you buddy, but it’s for the better. I’ve gotten stronger, and I have a way to traverse worlds cause of that lie.

Not like anyone would care for me anyway. I gotta take care of myself.

After all, who actually cares about a lame nobody?

I brought the whistle to my lips.

And-

“You’re not going anywhere!”

A dark corridor opened up in front of me. _Riku._ He already had Soul Eater out.

Behind me I heard the mansion door bust open, and two sets of footsteps pad behind me, coming to a stop.

“VEN!” Mickey stated, and then shook his head. “No… Roxas…”

“Roxas! It’s okay. We’re not going to-”

“Sora! Stay out of this!” Riku got into his usual stance.

“NO! I can’t just leave it like this!” Sora rejected, and I heard a keyblade summon. “Can’t you see? _He’s hurting!”_

I heard another keyblade sound its appearance, and I knew Mickey had his. “Sora… we have to bring him in.”

“But-”

“ENOUGH!” Riku roared.

I pocketed the whistle and looked around at my opponents, encompassed by the front and back.

Riku… was just _so fed up._ His body posture showed he was ready to pounce at me at any given moment.

Sora… was unsure of his place in this fight, awkwardly glancing between Riku and me, trying figure out who to really fight.

Mickey… was looking at me, trying to get a feel for who I _really_ was. I could practically see his mind working wonders attempting to piece together what was going on.

It was like a standoff from those old cowboy movies. No one dared to move a muscle in this tense atmosphere.

In the distance I could hear the faint tongs of the clocktower bells ring.

“…May my heart be my guiding key.” I chanted. I couldn’t tell if I really meant it though. Mickey drew in a sharp gasp.

I extended my _left hand_ and gathered the energy to come forth, crackling out.

I’d normally want to leave my ethereal blade as a last resort… but I’m pretty sure I was way past that point now.

The white light of _Valorheart_ gathered in a round _sphere,_ the black outline circling around it.

The three tensed, gripping their blades tighter.

Heh, their mistake.

I _crushed_ the sphere in my grip, the ethereal light split into many, many orbs that materialized all around me. Roughly about _two dozen._

The power of the Ethereal Blade is very _versatile._ I learned quickly in the forest… it isn’t restricted to simply _one_ form. Out of all the training I undertook… which was a lot, _this technique_ was the one I practiced the most.

Mysterious Figure… or Young Xehanort does grant me a lot of inspiration after all.

 _“Scatter.”_ I whispered.

The orbs zoomed toward my foes, to which each of them raised their blades to block them… only for the orbs to fan out and encircle them. With a flick of my other wrist, I summoned my keyblade simultaneously.

Looks like they fell for it. Time to move.

I dashed towards Riku, raising Midnight Roar.

He began to move up to meet my attack, but just as he did… out of one my orbs, a lone white _ethereal lance_ protruded out, its black-outlined point just barely piercing right in front of him, forcing him to a halt. The orb retracted the white line of energy, a fast motion, almost like the cocking of a gun.

But it wasn’t the only one. _All_ of my many orbs held the same potential.

I brought my keyblade down, and the array of orbs sent my ethereal lances out, in a chaotic fashion, like a dance. _Had to learn something from my encounter with the Samurais after all._

Riku blocked my keyblade with Soul Eater, but as a result, had a couple of the lances pierce his arms and legs.

“Riku!” Mickey yelled, concerned, behind me. I could hear his body twisting and turning to avoid my other set of ethereal lances.

Sora… I didn’t send any lances out, but willed my orbs in suspense and on standby. I don’t know where he stands in this fight, but I can’t risk a potential ally-

“R-RIKU?! That’s you?!” Oh. Oops.

I deflected my keyblade against one of Riku’s swings, despite how pained he was, he still packed a punch! I swiveled my feet to see Sora rushing towards me, Kingdom Key in hand. I decided to let loose my ethereal spears; so he was hostile after all!

Sora anticipated my ethereal energy, and dodge rolled repeatedly out of the way, inching closer and closer towards me. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Mickey doing the same. Riku summoned a dark barrier to block all my newly formed lances.

Not good. They’re about all attack me at once! I need to create space!

 _“Zero Gravity!”_ I shouted, lifted my keyblade high and casting the spell.

Sora, and the others, slipped upwards, suspended in air by purple spheres. “W-whooa!”

Riku began giving out dark pressure, resisting the spell. Mickey, on the other hand, casted his own spell: “Reflect!”

As my ethereal lances shot out from their respected orbs towards my floating enemies, hexatonic barriers encircled each of them. These barriers blocked the attacks… and repelled outwards white circles of kinetic energy. Right into me.

I felt the force pummel into my gut, and it _spun me_ right into the air. Next to Mickey.

The mouse king masterfully used his loss of gravity to chain a combo of attacks. With one last swing, he hit my body back down towards the ground.

And just as I did… Riku’s dark pressure shattered out of my zero gravity spell, and he thrust downwards with Soul Eater.

My back collided against the ground, and Riku was about to hit me, but fortunately, amidst the many blows Mickey was giving me earlier, I sent an ethereal lance to pierce the land near where I landed.

I nabbed hold of the line of energy and willed it back into the orb. Like a grappling hook, it pulled me away from the wielder of darkness, propelling me once again into the air as he stabbed the dirt.

I aimed my keyblade, a perfect shot all lined up. “GO! EIHA-”

Well at the _same_ moment, my zero gravity spell ended, and Sora fell down too… Right. On top of. Me. Go figure.

Our bodies collided and we tumbled over each other, rolling across the grass until we became sprawled across the earth.

“Ow, ow, ow. What happened?” Sora moaned.

I didn’t have time to complain, I did what I can to warily stand back up ASAP.

A memory flashed through my mind. “Rule #5 Ven! When knocked down, always get back up… hehe, or I’ll get to slash at ya again!” _Flippin’ Yuffie._

It’s a good thing I did too, Mickey and Riku were both practically on top of me… but my ethereal lances appeared and blocked their way, forcing them to a halt. The orbs this time hovered around _me_ instead, acting as a new kind of protection.

Mickey observed my floating ethereal energy. “Ve- Roxas! That… isn’t a keyblade spell! What kind of-”

 _“STOP!”_ I interrupted, and lifted Midnight Roar, casting the spell.

The two of them froze in time, not expecting my sudden magic.

Okay. Okay. Thank goodness.

Now it’s time for the ace up my sleeve!

_Running away._

I let all my orbs gather back to my hand, and I _bolted past them_ , heading into the forest.

Have to move fast! A simple, first-rate stop spell won’t hold them for long…

“Roxas!”

I looked behind my shoulder, and spun around, redirecting a fireball to the side.

_Sora._

“Why are you running?! I only want to _help!!”_ He was pursuing me into the forest.

I shot a blizzard spell at him, and he repeated the motion I made, but instead, it encapsulated his left arm in ice. Didn’t stop him from chasing me though.

“HELP?! Like actual hell you want to help me! You only need me to wake… up… Huh.”

_Wait, why is Sora awake in the first place?_

Many yards away I heard Riku roar in annoyance as my stop spell uh, _stopped._ He shot a dark firaga out of his hand, and it zoomed right towards me. _Geez, that’s fast!_

I planted my feet and readied my keyblade to block the blow. But… Sora jumped in front of me and slashed away at the dark fire.

“W-what are you doing?” I asked, hesitantly. _I shouldn’t be stopping! I need to move!_

But I stayed in place… a part of me willing to hear my somebody out.

“I’m on your side! _We’re all on the same side!_ I’m sure if we talk things through…”

Riku and Mickey caught up to us. We were deep in the forest, the huge trees casting a deep shade over the mild incline.

I couldn’t run away! Damn. Mission failed, we’ll get ‘em next time.

“Sora! Why are you defending him?” Riku asked, torn. The voice, though, was still unmistakably Ansem’s.

“Riku! Is… is it really you?” Sora had his hand outstretched, almost longingly at the hooded figure. But he flinched back, shaking his head. “No! We shouldn’t be attacking Roxas! We… we need to _work together!”_

Mickey pointed his keyblade at me, to which I tensed, but then he lowered Kingdom Key D. “Whatcha mean, Sora?”

Riku took a step in my direction. But Sora stopped him by holding his keyblade in front of me, much like a palace guard protecting an entrance from unwanted visitors.

Sora then spoke slowly, freshly articulating his words while eyeing the three of us.

“Naminé told me. She said… she said she couldn’t choose to give me my memories back. Not if it meant somebody has to disappear. Not if Roxas has to disappear.”

Those words sunk into my mind. _Naminé did this. She doesn’t want me to go!_

Sora glanced back at me. I noticed tears forming in his eyes. “And I agree! I don’t want anyone disappearing because of me! Even if my memories are in shambles… I’d rather live with false ones than make someone else suffer!”

His best friend leaned forward. “But Sora-”

“Naminé was _crying_ Riku! So what if I _really_ wasn’t friends with her back at the islands! She still matters to me!”

Sora held a clenched fist to his heart. “I accept her feelings. So please! Believe me, _believe her_ when we say that losing Roxas isn’t the right way!”

Mickey blinked, carefully judging Sora’s words.

Riku paused, bringing Soul Eater to his hooded face.

They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement, disbanding their weapons.

“Okay.” Riku stated. “I trust you Sora.”

A wide grin appeared on the hero’s face. He, too, dematerialized Kingdom Key and turned to face me, his fists on his hips. “See? We’re all on the same side!”

I eyed the three carefully. I know it’s not a trap. It can’t be. _Sora’s too sincere. Too genuine._

But… can I reaally trust them?

No… that’s the wrong question…

_Am I ready to expose myself and my knowledge?_

…

It’s the best, logical choice. Not only can I gain allies for the future, I can help them prepare for Xehanort’s war.

I knew in my mind… from the recollection of the games, that their personalities would accept me, even with some hesitation. They’re just that type of people. Good. Light-driven.

But… there’s gut feeling… _this pride_ preventing me from immediately stepping forward and accepting his call to help.

_I just can’t believe it’d work out that simple and clean._

“Sora…” I echoed throughout the forest, “It isn’t that easy.”

“Not saying it is…” Sora waved his finger forward. “But you can make it easier.”

“Yeah? And how do you propose I do that?!” I gestured with Midnight Roar towards Mickey and Riku. “So what if they trust _you!_ They don’t trust _me._ Not that I blame them…”

The mouse king smiled and walked closer to me. Sora didn’t stop him this time. “Gosh. I still have a lot of questions, uhh, Roxas. But I’m certain we can work through them! I… I don’t really want you to disappear either. You have a heart right? I still think that we can be friends…”

I stuttered, heart torn. “M-Mickey…” _He’s lying. There’s no way he means that._

But he was _so real._

“Roxas.” Riku stated, removing his hood and showing ‘his’ face. Sora gasped, startled. “I’m expecting answers.. _. Soon._ These two may have given you a chance… but I need some time to… process this.”

He nodded at Sora. “But… I’ll find a way to talk through with DiZ.”

I stared at the trio. The three whom I just fought against with my might. People I _deceived_ , but who, despite their hesitation, are willing to give me a second chance.

Sora… just what kind of anime magic do you have?

_Easy, actually. He gets to the ‘heart’ of the matter._

“I…” Midnight Roar disappeared from my hand.

“I…” A foot unconsciously went forward.

“I…”

…

“I believe in you too.” I smiled.

It was a weak smile.

“But I don’t believe in myself.”

Not to tell the truth. Not enough to remove the mask that’s _so damn comfortable._

Silver light shined out. White light cracked through.

_Scared, scaredy, scared._

“So I’m warning you three. _Back off. Leave. Me. Alone.”_

“Roxas-”

“NO!” I interrupted my somebody. “You think we can just ‘play nice’ after all this?! That we’re on the ‘same side’? I get that maaaaybe that’s a possibility, but for now? I need you to figure it out what to do on your own!”

I let out a weak croak of a laugh. “You three get it, don’t you? I’m an _enigma._ You don’t have a CLUE what’s in my head and that scaaaares you!”

“Oooh, Roooxas. He has the keyblade, so he’ll defeat the heartless for us!”

“Oooh, Roooxas. He’s my friend’s nobody, so I’ll just beat him up, throw him in prison, and wait for Sora to wake up!”

“Oooh, Roooxas. He has some secrets! We better ‘befriend’ him so we uncover what he knows!”

Mickey’s mouth was agape. “No, it’s not like that-”

I readied my weapons in hand. “I AM SO _SICK_ OF PEOPLE USING ME!!”

_I just want to be free._

_I just want to go home._

Those two wants… those two _longings_ were buried deep within my _being_ , and they were _mixing_ in a chaotic mess of emotion that overwrote any sense of reason.

Something inside me simply broke.

Don’t you dare tease friendship and belonging to me! Someone like me…

_Shouldn’t exist in this world._

 

* * *

 

Despite how lazy his actions and personality were, when Demyx delivered information, he delivered _spot on._

He was a moment too late, though, when he saw the imposter take his best friend away through a dark corridor.

Thankfully, Axel knows how to survey and gather intel as well. It wasn’t too hard to figure out where they’d take Roxas next. Twilight Town. The Old Mansion.

But as he traversed the world, finally making his way to the mansion via the forest, he heard some commotion and hid amongst the tall treetops. What he saw was nothing he could have ever expected.

Roxas. His friend, fighting with such precision and calculation. Colorful magic sprouted from his keyblade, combinations that stacked up with each other in deadly effectiveness. His… _white light_ swirling around him in glowing orbs which sent lines with pointed tips.

For a second, Axel wasn’t sure he was looking at his zombie friend. Instead of his usual, ‘tackle things head-on’ approach, Roxas was fighting with thought and care, utilizing _every_ opportunity to get a lead on his opponents.

Who, were a whole new story altogether.

First, was the imposter. The one that beat him earlier. With the hood now collapsed, Axel could see clearly his face. _He looks so similar to the superior._

Next was the bipedal mouse. He wielded the keyblade. He must be the notorious king that has been snooping around. Who even wore the Organization coat.

And lastly… _Sora!!_ What is he doing awake?!

…Another thing the red-head noticed was that all three seemed a bit hesitant to attack Roxas; they seemed to be attempting to calm him down.

Roxas was having _none of it_ , though. In fact, unless if Axel’s eyes deceived him, Roxas appeared to be _relishing_ this fight. Unlike the others, he seemed to grace around the trees of the forest like it was his ‘home turf’, using every branch to maneuver himself in ideal spots to cast spells whilst his white light distracted them.

Against the odds, Number 13 was prevailing quite victoriously.

Time to make his grand entrance.

Axel stepped off the high branch that supported his weight, and he zoomed down, coat fluttering. His feet landed behind Roxas with a loud thud.

“Magnera- huh?”

Karate chop to the neck!

Roxas instantly went limp, unconscious into Axel’s arms. His keyblade dropped and disappeared, as did all the orbs illuminating the forest.

Works like a charm every time!

Sora stood there huffing in exhaustion. “A-Axel?!”

“Yup! Seems you got it memorized!” The flame wielder pointed to his head. “Sorry to bust your little party, but I got to have a little chat with my friend here!”

“Wait!” The imposter yelled, shooting dark fire from his fingertips.

Fire, eh? Doesn’t he know that’s his specialty? Axel simply waved his hand in front of him, dissolving the flames.

Number 8 then backed up, his dark corridor taking away to someplace more secluded.

The mouse tried to stun him with light from his keyblade, but Axel’s hasty retreat finished, leaving the three alone in a shady forest.

Now Roxas… _what happened to you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m fine. It’s okay. Schools not busy at all. I. Am. Okay. Hehehehehehe. AHAHAHAHAHA!  
> Oof, the end is within sight. I’ll survive. Well even amidst the business of college life, I somehow got this chapter out.
> 
> Speaking of the chapter, here's a song that helped me write this: [For Freedom + They Who Govern Reason](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TCjwfXw7Tc)  
> I suppose you can imagine it as the fight music for the battle between Roxas, Riku, Mickey, & Sora.  
> [EDIT: If you listen hard enough, there's a section that sounds eerily similar to a part in "Master, Tell Me the Truth" from KH BBS Fmix.]
> 
> A THOUSAND HITS?!! What is this craziness? Thanks guys, you're all amazing! 
> 
> Chapter Notes: I’ve been waiting for his Ethereal Orb reveal for a while now. I never beat Mysterious figure, but I’ve gotten really close several times, enough to see that move in action and know it’s my absolute favorite move in the series.
> 
> And I know there’s going to be some disappointment with our SI’s decision. Even I felt hesitant about writing that out, but ultimately I felt that is what he would do in that scenario. Our SI can be logical, but merging hearts tend to skew that. After all, can we reasonably blame Roxas for his angsty feelings? Or the SI’s desire to be hidden away, untouched?
> 
> I know I teased things in this chapter. There are reasons for that, I promise, but for now, it’d be interesting to hear your thoughts and speculations. One thing I’ll point out is… Roxas didn’t puke out darkness after using a corridor… hmmm.


	10. X Marks the Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rising edge, ticks the clock, stimulates your flip-flop."

_But I don’t believe in myself._

_But I don’t believe in myself…_

Those words rang deep in Riku’s mind, echoing back and forth. What could have prompted Roxas to say that? Because whatever it was…

Riku could relate. He’s not even he’s sure that what _he’s_ doing is the right thing anymore. That no matter how hard he tried, the darkness has a hold of him, and now he’s paid the price with an accursed body. And for what?

True, Sora is back, but his memories are completely out of the loop, he doesn’t even have a clue who Kairi is!

But then again… his cheerful, playful personality hasn’t changed in the slightest.

Riku leaned against the railing of the upper level of the foyer in the mansion; below he observed Sora chasing Donald Duck with a kazoo he found in Naminé's room, playing it obnoxiously to imitate the cranky duck.

Normally Riku would get annoyed by the playful cheering, but he figured Donald _somewhat_ deserved it. It _was_ always fun to see his best friend make a fool outta himself.

But… why does Naminé _even own_ a kazoo?

And those clothes, heh. Riku hid his smirk behind his hood. That outfit doesn’t fit Sora anymore; a little tight?

“I… wanted to apologize.” He pushed back from the railing to see Naminé fumbling nervously with her fingers, looking at the floor ashamed. “You did so much, but I-”

“There’s no need. You… You did what you had to do.” Riku looked at the girl. How could he not see it before?! She so _obviously_ had a heart.

“B-but I-”

“You haven’t given up. Not on Sora just yet, right?” He tilted his head.

“…No. I haven’t. I’m going to keep trying to restore his memories; I have to. But with him awake and Roxas gone… the process is effectively, umm, halted.”

She looked below, Donald was beating Sora over the head with his staff. Goofy was chuckling, enjoying the company of his friends, Jiminy Cricket on his shoulder, rolling his eyes. Both her and Riku stifled laughs.

“It isn’t completely hopeless, though.” She continued, “I’ve managed to restore Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy’s memories back to what they were. They’ll be there for him if he ever gets confused. And if we fill in the gaps for Sora, he’ll have a better understanding of what his heart says when he meets the people he’s doesn’t remember.”

Riku crossed his arms. “So basically… it’s up to us to explain what he’s forgotten.”

She nodded. “Yes… it’s not quite the same as him regaining his memories, but…”

“But it’s a close second.” Riku finished the statement.

“…Are you okay with that? For now?”

Riku sighed. “…Yes. That’s alright. Ultimately… I don’t have a choice in the matter. It’s up to you and Sora. And… I _get_ where you two are coming from. Roxas… he isn’t _just_ Sora’s nobody, is he?” _He’s a person._

“I… I don’t know anymore.” Naminé clenched her hand to her chest. “I’ve looked over what bits and parts of his journey in the Organization, but _nothing_ explains why he acted so…”

“Afraid.” Riku closed his eyes, remembering how Roxas was so terrified when he met Sora. It… was all too _familiar_ to Riku. Roxas, he… _curled up._ Like a little child. And then unconsciously summoned the darkness…

But before he did that… Although it was pretty fast…

His metal tag floated in the air, its symbols burning _blue flames_.

And then…

_His eyes glowed a bright ice blue. Slitted even…_

It was a subtle difference, his eyes were _already_ blue… but still noticeable.

Despite never seeing someone with eyes like that before… Riku could’ve sworn he’s seen it somewhere-

Ah.

Riku held his out his hand, summoning Soul Eater into his grasp.

“W-what are you doing?” Naminé asked, but then paused, looking at Riku’s sword. “It… it’s the same!”

In the center of the blade was a round, slitted eye, icy and cold blue.                

 

* * *

                                                                

Ansem the Wise draped the red bandages down, letting them collapse next to the chair he has grown so accustomed to. The computer monitor showed his reflection- How _long_ has it been since he’s seen his face? His eyes have grown shallower and harsh, they looked as if they belonged to someone else.

Perhaps that’s why he covered his face… to accompany the coldness that vengeance wrought to an individual.

Not only has his plan been completely overturned, many _new_ factors have come into play. One’s he doesn’t know what to consider.

But the fact remains: Sora isn’t the _only_ keyblade wielder he can rely on. There are others. Indeed… Roxas himself could also prove an asset… No! He must begin to think anew! It is thoughts such as these that have sewn so much distrust between his allies.

In his pursuit for vengeance, he has overlooked what has gotten him so far as a scientist: an awareness and understanding of the heart.

The heart… _two of which_ Roxas has, if what King Mickey has said is true.

“What are your thoughts… my dear friend?” Ansem said, swiveling his chair to see the young king pondering thoughtfully with his arms crossed.

“Gosh… I’m just worried about… Roxas.” The mouse tested the name, still looking unsure if that is what he should call him. No, not unsure, just… uncomfortable. Like that was not the right name.

The same question ran through the two friends: _What was Roxas hiding?_

The researcher pondered, tilting his head. One thing was certain. Roxas was no ordinary nobody. But… was his understanding of nobodies ever correct in the first place? Because according to Mickey, more specifically, _the Locket of Integrity,_ Roxas’s two hearts were merging. Meaning… the key behind his cryptic words and actions was behind that very mystery.

Ansem sighed, and then stood up. “There will be time for answers in the future. However, now we must look at our circumstances now and be prepared. Indecisiveness will only be our downfall when facing the Organization.”

Mickey nodded, snapping his gloved fingers. “Uh-huh! I think we need to inform Master Yen Sid of what happened! He can help too!”

“Indeed… perhaps our time here in Twilight Town has come to an end. This temporary safe haven has served its purpose. Yes… the time has come for Sora to venture out into the many worlds. A new journey for the chosen keyblade wielder.”

 

* * *

 

Warmth.

That’s the first thing I felt, it was hitting my face all over, like sunlight.

I opened my eyes.

Agh! Bright! It IS the sun! Geez!

I sat up quickly, averting my gaze. I accidentally threw tuffs of sand grains all over the place. And then… I saw the ocean. It was the most gorgeous shade of blue and turquoise I have ever seen.

I stared at it, both mesmerized and annoyed at the sound of the waves crashing gently across the shore. In my… ‘time before’ I never really was a beach guy. Always avoided it despite it being a half an hour drive away.

But… there’s a difference between a beach and _tropical_ beach.

“Roxas.”

I turned my head to see _Axel_ with one hand resting on his hip.

…Oh yeah. That’s right. I was fighting Sora, Riku, and Mickey when _he_ showed up and knocked me out.

I slowly rose to my feet to face him. We were sizing each other up, silently.

_He wants to bring me back to the Organization. Gotta fight back-_

Axel held his hands up in mock surrender. “Relax. I’m not here to take you back.”

“That so?” I questioned, turning to the side, a better ‘flee or fight’ posture.

He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. “Yeah…”

“Then what _do_ you want?”

My supposed best friend took a deep breath and then asked the question, desperately, like it was the most important thing in the world.

_“Who is Xion?”_

…Oh. _That’s_ what he wants.

Duh. It must have been plaguing his mind since I bomb shelled him last we met. I… Geez, Xion… Why does everything seem to go back to her?

“…You forgot, huh? That’s okay. I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who remembers her anyhow.” I paced, taking in my surroundings.

Yup. I’m at Destiny Islands. Absolutely trop-ic-al.

“…Why do you need to know?” I said bluntly and _glared_ at Axel.

His eyes widened. “I-I just need to _know!_ Please, Roxas!” He grabbed my arm. “It’s important, I know it-”

I smacked his hand away. Although he wasn’t wounded, Axel looked _devastated._

“R-Roxas… What’s going on with you?” His eyes gleaned up and down at my new attire.

“…Whateeever do _you mean?”_ I said sarcastically. “C’mon Axel. It isn’t hard to figure out. I’m fed up. With the Organization. With it _all!_ You don’t care about me, _nobody does.”_

Can’t you just leave me alone already?!

“That’s NOT TRUE! I… I care! You’re my _best friend!”_

My chest quivered. I wanted to say ‘of course you are!’ But…

 _Is he really though?_ Because… I’m not really… Roxas.

Damn. Jot that one down. It’s… it’s becoming harder to distinguish _my_ thoughts. It’s… scary to think like that. To… think like the original Roxas.

_Isn’t that what you’ve been doing lately though? Train, train, train, fight, fight, fight. It’s not like Roxas ever knew anything else aside from his missions._

I bit my lip. Concentrate on the flaming hot head in front of me. I… Hmm. I could use this opportunity.

“…Okay. So? You care about me. Big. Deal.” I dripped the words out with fake disgust, and it got the reaction I wanted from him.

Desperation.

I was placing myself in a power position. One where _he knew_ I wasn’t messing around.

_“Roxas!”_

“I’ll tell you what, Axel. I’ll let you know who Xion is. _If_ you answer a question of my own.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “What?!”

“My secrets aren’t. For. Free. You want to know? Fine. Answer me first.” I stated.

Axel rubbed his face, stretching out his cheeks. He _finally_ looked me in the eye. “Alright, alright! Go ahead Roxas. I got nothing to hide from you.”

He gave me a cheeky grin, as if to say, “Go on, give it your best shot.”

I returned the smirk. Okay then…

“Tell me… What is everything you know about the girl, _Subject X?”_

Axel’s mouth dropped, and he took a step back, re-evaluating me.

_Bingo._

“How… HOW DO YOU _KNOW_ THAT?!” He yelled, waving his hands outward.

“Tt, tt. That’s two questions Axel. And you haven’t answered my first one.” I waved my finger around mockingly.

Axel grimaced, and he couldn’t stare at me any longer. His gaze swept over the ocean, his flamin’ red hair caught by the wind. Is he… doing that purpose? No. That’s _silly_ talk. No one purposely has their hair like that!

Wait, is _mine_ doing that? It certainly is long enough.

“Roxas. I-”

His speech abruptly stopped. He was focused on something in the distance.

I peered with my hand over my eyes, but… it just looked like the ocean.

Is… is he stalling? That sly dog! Well take your time mister! I know it’s heavy a choice and all, telling me _about her._

“C’mon Axel, we both know Xion’s important to you-”

_What… What is this?!_

Axel remained in that same pose, but he appeared… _two-dimensional._ And an outline of white blended in contrast to his figure.

He shrunk down in size, and then the _card_ flipped, facing downwards. It shot towards the hand of an all too familiar Organization member who walked out from under the tropical shrubbery.

With the sunny outlook, Luxord’s goatee matched the sand perfectly.

“A secret for a secret, eh? Axel… what shall you do? Care to make a wager on what he’d decide?”

I didn’t hesitate to summon my keyblade. “Luxord!”

Does it ever stop?! How often do I have to keep fighting? It’s been go, go, go ever since I got out of the forest!

_Ever since I woke up._

He began to walk slowly towards me, shuffling his cards. “I must admit, even you have me intrigued with this… Subject X that you mentioned. And this… Xion. Why does the name ring familiar? Roxas, my boy, _what secrets are you hiding?”_

“You… You’ve been listening! How did you find us?” I readied my blade in my usual stance: in front of me, with my hand above my wrist.

“Xemnas ordered me to keep an eye on you after our last… ‘group meeting’. And you led me straight to the traitor. And those imposters. It seems good fortune smiles upon me.” He flipped the cards out from his sleeve, holding Axel frozen in place. “One must always be aware of the other player’s hand.”

_Yeah… betcha your itching to know what’s under my sleeve!_

“But… it’s the quaintest thing! You, Roxas, seem to have kept your cards quite hidden!” He pointed at me.

“So?” I retorted. “It’s not like I’m the only one! The Organization has plenty of their secrets!”

“Indeed they do.” He began flicking the cards back between his two hands, like a professional magician. “I reckon… we play a game. The terms are as follows: you win, and I let Axel go. I win… I take you back to the Organization _and_ you tell me about your secret. About Xion and Subject X.”

“That’s highly in your favor…” I raised my concern. Greedy bastard. Luxord raised his eyebrow.

“Naturally. The Organization does have its standards. It would be amiss of me to not go the extra lengths for the cause.”

“I thought you guys were letting me roam free?” I questioned. “Xigbar made it clear to me-”

“Xigbar doesn’t speak for us as a whole. _I_ think differently. Besides… one must wonder, what _else_ could you know that has any possible use to us? Originally, your asset wasn’t in that head of yours, but in that key you wield so… differently?” He began staring at my fighting stance.

I ignored his lingering gaze. “Fine… And what are the rules of engagement?”

He snapped back up to my eyes. And grinned, teeth-showing. “Simple!” He flicked some of his grey cards outwards. They expanded, and began encircling the two of us, creating an arena of sorts. The motion moved the sand around in small bursts of waves.

Remember… _Time_ is his element. I must be careful.

He pulled from his coat a… huh?

“A silver compass… Can it be?!” I couldn’t stop the words coming from my mouth. _Why does he have that-_

“Close, but not quite.” Luxord opened the circular device up, revealing it to be a pocket watch. Now that I had a longer look at it, it wasn’t a shade of silver but rather of ivory. The hands… they seemed to circle around it in an irregular fashion- the hour branch was going counter-clockwise and the minute hand seemed to waver between 7, 3, and 10.

“This here is _the Watch of Patience._ This will monitor the amount of time you have to find me and defeat me in combat. Should you lose… this device will force you to acknowledge our terms of the game. Unless… you mind waiting that is? But I can assure you, _it can wait longer._ ”

…Huh? Why is that a thing? _This is different._

The single thought rammed into my head like a bulldozer. A whistle, a locket, and now a pocket watch… _None of these items were from the games._ They were different. New.

_Just. Like. Me._

“So do you agree to participate in the game?” Luxord asked, letting go of the pocket watch, which lay suspended in the air.

“…I wish to add to the terms of the wager.”

“Oh?”

“If I win, not only does Axel go free, but you tell me the _history_ of that pocket watch. If I lose… I’ll exchange an _additional_ set of information. One regarding members 9-12 of the Organization.” I spun my keyblade. “You’re number 10, so it deals with you as well…”

That’s information I can afford to part with… In fact, mostly everything in this game of his is a win-win situation for me. I’m somewhat _willing_ to tell him about Xion, what little I know of Subject X, and that he’s a keyblade wielder. All of this would do nothing but cast doubt on the Organization, and more importantly, _Xemnas._

…Aside from getting captured by the Organization, that is. That isn’t something I’m willing to let happen. So screw that idea.

And Axel a priority? Ehh, meh. He kinda is. It’s not like he’s my best friend or anything. Not the who showed me the ropes, or got me ice cream, or helped me get a handle in the Organization or anything. Nope, not at aaaaaall. Hehehehe. AHAHAHAAA *Internal WhEEzZ.

…It’s getting worse, isn’t it?

“…Roxas. Quite the gambler you’ve become! I’d be proud of you… if I had a heart to feel with. Very well. I accept your bet. Let the better player win!”

He snapped his fingers, and the hands of the clock began to spin until they halted on the number 12. The small hand started to steadily, slowly, move about clockwise.

“Good luck. May the game commence!”

He thrust his arms outwards, scattering enlarged cards all over the sand. A row of said cards moved and folded out in front of him, hiding him away and shuffling in the moving pile in front me.

He was gone. Hidden away as one of his cards. Just like that.

Tick tock, it’s time to find my mark!

I don’t have the _time_ to hit them one by one… so let’s get the advantage here and do something different.

I placed my keyblade above my head, and chanted my signature spell, “Magnet!”

The purple orb expanded above my head, and gathered some of the cards… but I saw something… weird when several of them were swirling around it. They all had Xs on the blank, white sides.

…Wait a minute-

The X cards linked together in a slightly pinched, curved fashion, and began to shine out light. My swirling orb stopped in motion altogether, and the energy gathering the rest of the cards stopped.

My magnet _stopped._

And then those X cards exploded.

It was sudden, a fine sounding… tick, that would have alerted me had I been anticipating it… but I didn’t. The force knocked me back, punching against my gut, and leaving disheveled on the crisp, warm sand.

A curt laugh echoed from each of the cards, all scattering between the sand inching closer to me. “You’ll have to try harder, Roxas! I’ve seen that move before.”

Right… he’s been spying me… So he’s seen my _usual_ fighting style. Crap.

I tried to get up, but a couple of the cards rose into the air, and spun towards me, edges dangerously sharp.

…These were no ninja shurikens though. I’m, uh, well-practiced in the art of deflecting spinning sharp things. I reversed my grip on Midnight Roar and twisted my body around the palm of my left hand, a single handstand. With a fluid motion, I spun, slicing all the cards in half and jumping back onto my feet.

Back into the fray, I glanced up at the suspended watch. Its hour hand was _already_ at 3 o’clock.

Need to find him quickly! Use _everything_ at your disposal!

I jumped into the air and shot multiple forms of my ethereal blade out from my left hand, the force propelling me higher and higher. The white lightsabers lay suspended for a quick second, but I willed them quickly to _barrage_ the slippery cards below.

 _One_ of these contains Luxord. I’ll just have to attack them all at once!

But… instead of moving about trying to avoid my beams, the grey cards instead gathered to _meet_ them, rising in a pile on top of each other over and over. Imagine building a castle of cards and knocking them down. It’s that motion _upwards._

I started to fall towards this _mountain_ of cards, but I kept blasting and blasting, trying to chip away at the numbers.

… I barely made any progress.

The card at the top finally reached my falling body, ready to slice at me. So I crossed my arms back, filling Valorheart to its rightful place in my left grip.

With both my keyblade and ethereal blade I swung downwards, utilizing gravity for a sweet and epic slash.

…Only for Luxord to appear from this top card, grabbing both my wrists and halting my momentum. His grip was very, very tight.

I was caught stuck, utterly surprised and gawking right at his confident face. I found myself lifted up by his grip as he stood upon his pile of cards.

“Well, well… The Keyblade _and_ an ethereal blade. My, my, you’re full of surprises Roxas! Perhaps there’s more to you than meets the eye-”

I brought my tangled arms closer to my chest, and _headbutted_ the Gambler right in his stupid face!

“Augh!” He released his hold on me, bringing his hands to his nose.

Something else happened too… that big pile of cards… yeaaah.

It all collapsed down. Fluttering like broken butterflies.

We both fell down to the beach, and as much as I’d love to say the sand dampened my fall… it didn’t.

It hurt. Badly. Facedown, I groaned in pain, arms aching, and next to me I heard Luxord do the same. Serves him right.

I slowly steadied myself back up with my keyblade, and risked a glance towards the Watch of Patience as Luxord also got up.

7 o’clock?! REALLY?!

Though we were both dazed, I swung my keyblade down at Luxord, eager to finish the game.

Two large cards appeared from his sleeves and he deflected my meager slash to the side.

I twisted around, using his deflection to swerve Valorheart over my shoulder and slash down again.

Luxord jumped back missing my blade by _a hair._

Too bad he dodged… ‘cause I shot Valorheart forward, stunning him in his chest as landed.

It’s ethereal blade combat 101. Easy hit.

Luxord gripped his lung, breathing heavily. “You’ve… changed Roxas.”

“So what?!” I retorted, pointing my keyblade at him.

“Heh… I don’t how to describe it… You’ve gotten _better_ at the game I suppose. It… There’s this sense of… _amusement_ I get while dueling you.”

“… It’s called ‘having a heart’.” I replied.

Luxord shook his head. “Nobodies don’t have hearts. You know that-”

“To be false, yeah, I do.” I rushed forward, slightly better from my brief reprieve. It’s important to catch your breath in fights.

Heart or not… I have to beat him.

9 o’clock. _Give it your all!_

My dash attack swept at empty air, Luxord turned into a card and folded neatly into the stack that swept around the beach. He was hidden, yet again from me.

Damn it! He’s going to try and wait me out! At this rate…

No! I still have tricks up my sleeve; I can do this!

I summoned Valorheart again, this time in _sphere_ form.

Before crushing it though… I decided to try something new. If he’s really been spying on me… I need to do something unexpected.

Despite wondering if my mini ball of energy would _blow up_ , I pointed my keyblade at it and chanted “Thundera.”

Blue and yellow jagged lines wiggled inside and around my ethereal sphere. Every time the electric current coursed down, I felt my hand burn and scorch. It stung.

Ethereal Blades and Keyblade magic… they felt like opposite attributes opposed to each other, like a forbidden union, they didn’t mix well… so that affects me.

And I couldn't care less.

Forcing through the pain, I slowly _squeezed_ my ethereal sphere and repeated the process that I’ve mastered only for it to be doubly as difficult. The electricity shot up my arm, feeling like a bunch of needles poking through my hand.

Finally… I crushed the bigger orb sphere and jagged ethereal light shot out, multiplying into my many lance orbs, all coated with that same layer of Thunder.

10 o’clock. _Bring him down!_

I looked around the beach, his many cards moving even faster. I spoke in a hushed tone, “You waited for me to finish my attack… I appreciate the gesture, Luxord, but…”

_“That’s a mistake you’ll regret.”_

I jumped back and pointed my keyblade slightly up and away from me, channeling even _more_ magic towards my ethereal lance orbs. “Ethereal Magnera STORM!”

In the air a ways from me an even bigger Magnet purple orb expanded. It gathered the many ethereal orbs first since they were all floating near it. The cards came next, pulled towards the magnet spell, and as they did… my ethereal lances shot out.

Each card gathered close to my spell, and subsequently, was pierced by a lance. And each time the lance shot out… a field of electricity sprouted out at everything in the vicinity.

It was a double-laced aoe attack, and it was devastating. Not only because the cards were _gathered, pierced,_ and _shocked_ , but because it seemed Luxord had a plan all on his own: all of the X cards _exploded_ as a result.

It was a sensation for my eyes, a spectacle to behold, more brilliant than any Disney fireworks or parade could ever compete with.

Eventually, all the cards disappeared. All but one that _resisted_ the magnet spell that finally dissipated.

Luxord again flipped to his humanoid posture, huffing and puffing in exhaustion as it looked like it took everything for him to hold position and avoid the _hell_ that was that attack.

I grinned. _Can’t hide from me!_

I snapped my left finger, and instantly _all_ my orbs shot lances at him. Luxord glanced up in shock and tossed a couple of cards from his sleeve to block some of them.

It was enough for him to avoid being fatally injured, but a couple lances pierced through his shoulder and legs. The rest of the lances trapped him in place like a jail cell, only tighter. The _electric_ current of the lances resonated with the sand grains, causing him great agony.

I arched my keyblade over my head and let it rest next to my waist… like a samurai. Okay, fine, fine… a _shinobi_ rather, Yuffie.

_I’ve done it… Time to finish this._

“Zantetsukan!”

I rushed forward, swinging my keyblade fast. And for the first time… I could see the _fear_ in Luxord’s eyes.

In desperation, he threw one last X card at me.

It barely did anything, though, I slashed right through it, only a millisecond spared as my momentum continued.

Right as my keyblade arched towards his _exposed_ neck.

And halted.

A sudden, loud banging of a bell resonated everywhere.

My body was completely _frozen_ , stopped by _time_ itself.

Luxord breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Well played Roxas. Well played.” He achingly stood up, my ethereal lances disappearing and letting him free.

_What?! I had him! I HAD HIM!_

Luxord walked away from my vision for a bit, but then returned with the _Watch of Patience._

Its hand… It was at 12 o’clock.

“I must admit Roxas… I underestimated you. But it seems that fate favored me today.”

He held the pocket watch next to my face and white glyphs appeared and circled around my arms, legs: my whole body. These glyphs were all shaped like a clock, all of them pointing true north.

It looked like… no I _was_ getting _sucked_ into the watch.

And then a flash of white, with the continuous tonging of the bell, my vision of Destiny Islands vanished. Before it did though… I swear… I saw a red-headed girl.

 

* * *

 

He woke up with aching fee **l** ings all around. He was la **y** ing, fa **c** e down against a c **o** ld, metal su **r** face.

His hand tw **i** tched, and he pushed him **s** elf up.

Indeed, this feeling was quite uncomfortable- this… feeling?

A rush of strange, fast breathing coursed through the young man.

Was he… whole again?

“About time you woke up! This isn’t exactly the most comfortable place to sit on!”

The man looked to his **r** ight and s **a** w a black-coate **d** figure s **i** tting on the main server’s keybo **a** rd, not a care for wha **t** digital nonsense w **a** s being inputted. They were twirling between their fingers a plucked stem with _white_ flowers that have yet to bloom.

Although the figure bore the attire of the Organization, he could not discern the voice of who bore it.

He tried to summon his weapon, but alas, was unable to do so.

He was no longer a nobody after all.

“Yeesh!” The figure complained. “Now that. _That_ is sad. You should be up to stuff by now. C’mooon. Chop, chop.”

“Who are you?”

“Me? I’m just a wanderer… or am I a tactician? Perhaaaps I’m something else. It’s hard to say with this dreaded coat on, amirite? Does it make me look fat? Wait don’t answer that. You’re not the person to answer that. Hehe.”

“…”

“Eww. I’m getting the silent treatment. Though in your defense… it totally suits your look! That splendid hair does you wonders.” The black-coated figure leaped off the terminal keyboard, the clattering of tiles giving off several beeping noises. They did a mini spin before shoving the flowered stem right in the man’s face.

“But if you must knooow… Some call me _the angel of darkness._ What do you think, Ienzo?”

With his white laboratory coat, the apprentice of Ansem the Wise shirked backwards, unnerved. “How… how do you know my name?”

“Easy peasy, you’re _chosen_ Ienzo! How could I _not_ know your name?”

Ienzo crossed his arms, faking authority. Though in truth… he was quite perplexed… and terrified. He doesn’t even know how _he’s back._ Axel… betrayed him. Goated the replica prototype to finish him off.

“Chosen… how?”

“Details, details. Look here, bucko! You’re an _illusionist. A schemer!_ But not too long ago… another one of you was born!”

“…What?”

“Waaaait. Don’t tell me you didn’t knooow? All my planning! All my hard work…” The figure brought their gloved fists to their hood, faking a sob. “It was for nooothing!!”

They broke out of character, hands on their hips, pacing back and forth. “Well you win some, you lose a lot. No biggy. It happens.”

They suddenly pointed at the scientist. “YOU. Here’s a huge promotion! Congraaatualions! Tadaaa! I’ve prepared a very special _role_ for you _.”_

“…If you think I’m going to follow some stranger, you’re sorely mistaken-”

“ ‘May your heart be your guiding key.’ I say it all the time! Naturally you’ll want to do what your heart feels is right. And your heart is just. Like. Mine. That’s why I’m so certain you’ll do what I say.”

“Beg pardon?”

“Though… I may be wrong. I’ve been wrong about a lot of things. So many things. That’s the joy of it, though! But… my eyes have seen a lot of stuff, so I have a good hunch about this.”

“…Why me-”

“Okay, *giggle, get this: we’re going to… blow stuff up.”

“Wait, huh?”

“KABOOM! Doesn’t that sound like fun!! I know, I knoow… illusions are more your stuff, stealthy and a sneaky but c’mooon! It’ll be a blast! Just like the old days… So much death and destruction… well, in this case, just mayhem.”

They clasped their gloved hands together, swinging them back and forth. “Hehe. You ready? _I’m going to rock your world.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived finals, yay! Pewpewpeeew!  
> Made the chapter a bit longer than usual, but felt it fitting tis the season! Merry Christmas y’all! May Jack Skellington NOT ruin your special day! I guess Santa IS real in Kingdom Hearts… huh.
> 
> ONE HUNDRED PLUS KUDOS?!!! Guys... *sniff Thanks. It's so, so fun writing this, and it makes me happy to know I'm not the only one enjoying it!
> 
> Chapter Notes: Roxas is in yet another pickle. I think… I’ve counted at least three times my SI has been beaten or at least rendered immobile now… haha. And I introduced Luxord in chapter 10. How about that?
> 
> Three teaser quotes in one chapter? (Edit: FOUR! Ha, even I missed one!) What am I thinking?! Can you find them?
> 
> I’ll only try and make things more interesting from here on out...
> 
> Have any thoughts? I’ve love to hear from you! You guys always come up with the most interesting things to say!


	11. Red and Yellow in Unison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Generate, oscillate, let your blood fill the gates."

Sit Tight - This expression was originally a poker term applied to a person who, when it was his turn, neither bet nor threw in his cards, choosing instead to await the outcome of the game. Thus, while ‘sit tight’ once smacked of stinginess, in contemporary applications, it usually implies _patience._ **  
  
**

* * *

Hand outstretched… c’mon. C’moooon.

Nothing. Not even a flicker.

Was he telling the truth? About this… Keyblade?

Kairi sighed. Lying on her back, she was resting on the stone-cold floor of the Secret Place…

It wasn’t like her to doubt. She _believed_ Roxas was telling the truth but… it was a lot harder than she thought. She’s just never tried something like this before.

She sat up, groaning in frustration. She looked to the right and saw the cave drawing that she and… Sora made so many years ago.

It felt _so nice_ to know his name. To know that he wasn’t some made-up friend in her head. Selphie didn’t exactly inspire confidence…

But… she worried. For Sora. For Riku. For Roxas. She wants Sora to come back, but she doesn’t want Roxas to disappear. That’s just too cruel! Especially given how nice he was to her!

She held her fists up, shaking them in confidence. All the more reason for her keep trying!

Scrambling back to her feet, she tried to envision what a keyblade would look like once again. It’s like a dagger right? With grooves for a key?

Or… is it more like a sword with a lock as the hilt?

Kairi snickered, thinking that this is something the boys would try and do, playing with those wooden swords of theirs. Hmm… Do Sora and Riku wield the keyblade too? Would she be able to see them if she summoned it?

She opened her hand and closed her eyes…

_“Keyblade wielders drive away the darkness that threatens the worlds. You have that same potential within you.”_

Roxas… He was so sure that she could do it. But… what about this darkness? Threatening all the worlds? What does that look like-

*BOOM

Startled, Kairi jolted, jumping, eyes peeling open as she searched frantically around the cave. It was still empty, only her in there.

That noise… was that an _explosion?_ It sounded like it came right outside. Was it on the beach?

No… that can’t be right, _no one_ except her really comes to this island anymore.

…Right?

Unbeknownst to her, her breathing stopped as she tried to listen more carefully. Craning her head towards the entrance of the cave trying to figure out just what the sound was.

It was… rustling? Or was it blasting?

Whatever it was, Kairi couldn’t wait inside anymore, the suspense was killing her. She _had to know._ And breathe.

She bolted out of the Secret Place, leaving her school bag behind and ran past the waterfall and stopped.

“What… How can…” She stuttered in confusion.

Her jaw dropped. Before her on the beach was a ring of giant grey _cards_ , surrounding another huge pile of cards, large enough to even rival the main hill of the island.

And up high, on top of the cards, were two figures locked in arms. One man was in a black coat, and he seemed to be holding the other young man up by the wrists.

The boy had spikey dirty-blond hair, a grey jacket, and tan/black cargo pants. More importantly, he had a white, uhh, glowing rod and…

Kairi understood immediately. _That’s what a keyblade looks like!_

Suddenly, the boy rammed his head forward into the blond goatee man, and the mountain of cards all collapsed; it sent towards Kairi a huge shockwave of wind. She had to raise her arm to protect her eyes from the many sand grains flying about.

She wasn’t sure if she should be terrified or not, but _nothing_ this exciting has ever happened on the islands before!

…Right?

She needed to get a closer look! Kairi sneaked closer to the fight (or attempted to), hiding behind bushel to tropical bushel and eventually made her way behind the closest palm tree to the scene of interest.

They were fighting each other, that much was obvious! And there was also… a pocket watch… simply _levitating_ there?

Kairi peered out from the trunk of the palm tree, just in time to see the black-coated man _transform into a card_ and shuffle into the pile that was moving about the beach sands.

She blinked to make sure she saw that correctly, but soon something else caught her attention. The boy summoned a ball of energy and pointed his keyblade at it. It then began to _crackle_ and _resound_ with power. He squeezed it slowly, grimacing, and then all these other little orbs went around flying.

It was incredible to look at… But it didn’t compare to the spectacle that happened next.

She was actually within hearing distance now, and she heard the boy’s voice for the first time, “You waited for me to finish my attack… I appreciate the gesture, Luxord, but… _That’s a mistake you’ll regret.”_

With both the combination of staring at directly his _face_ and recognizing his voice, Kairi gasped.

_Roxas!_

It was a humbling moment, and her legs felt like jelly at the realization of _who_ was in combat. Everything that has happened today has overturned the normal in her life and simply put… it was _overwhelming._

Particularly Roxas’s voice. It wasn’t the sweet, kind words she heard from him earlier that day. _It was menacing, without mercy._

He jumped back, pointing his keyblade _in her direction,_ and shouted, “Ethereal Magnera STORM!”

Suddenly a huge purple energy ball appeared above the cards, _sucking everything towards it._

Including her.

Kairi clutched the palm tree, holding on for dear life. She closed her eyes as sand whipped around, the tree leaning towards the giant purple orb. Sounds of _thunder_ cracked about, electricity made her hair all frizzy, and even more _explosions_ happened right near her.

The loud booms made her ears hurt, and she only hugged the tree tighter. She regretted checking out the fight this close.

_This was a mistake, this was a mistake, this was a mistake-_

The tree stopped leaning, and the motion drawing her towards the beach stopped. So did the torrent of swirling sand and sound.

Kairi slid off the tree, her ears were ringing heavily from the aftermath of… _well that._

She opened her eyes to see the blacked coated man trapped by many white glowing… lances? Some of them even _pierced_ through him.

Roxas was in the distance and then he ran forward, ready to attack the trapped man.

Ready to kill him…

No, no, no! This isn’t like him!

Kairi jumped down onto the beach, stumbling a bit as she ran towards the two fighters.

“Sora, NO!” She screamed. Or at least she tried to. But her voice was hoarse from all the craziness, and she couldn’t make a sound.

The coated man threw one last card, but it was no match for the rage of Roxas.

Kairi fell to her knees as she realized she wouldn’t make it in time and then…

Roxas… _paused?_

The man talked to him for a bit, but her ears were still ringing and recovering from earlier. He left and grabbed the pocket watch floating in the air, legs limping.

It was only then… Kairi realized _something very bad_ was about to happen to Roxas. She scrambled back to her feet, trying to recover her vertigo and started going forward, her arm outreaching.

She locked eyes with Roxas, and then a bright, white light encircled around him, like clocks, and…

He disappeared. Swept into the pocket watch. _Absorbed by it._

She stopped in motion, right behind the man in black who held the ivory pocket watch, the wielder of cards.

“Roxas…” she exclaimed in disbelief.

This isn’t happening. It can’t be real!

…Right? _Right?!_

The man turned around, looking directly at her, his eyes a cold blue.

“Ah, a spectator.” He smirked, but grimaced in pain, clutching his wounded arm. “Did you… enjoy the game?”

Kairi took a step back, afraid, staring at the clock he held. “What did you do?” she heard herself faintly whisper.

The man ignored the question. “I… wish I could have enjoyed it. A semblance, a longing of when I once had a heart. Heh. Perhaps why I still resort to these types of wagers.”

Kairi clenched her fist tighter. “What did you do?!” She repeated, louder.

The man ignored her _again_ , this time cocking his head as he analyzed the pocket watch. “How… bizarre. Roxas, did you truly...?”

“ANSWER ME!”

This day was horrific. She finally met someone who _understood,_ who told her about _Sora_ and he just disappeared. Roxas disappeared. Gone… What does that mean? Will Sora be okay?! Roxas?! Why is this happening?!

And this man, had the _gall_ to ignore her!

_“Reach from the depths of your heart. Your connections… your light… And your blade will come to you.”_

She felt weight in between her fingers, and she pointed _whatever_ she held towards the man in black.

The man took a step backwards, obviously surprised.

He recomposed himself though, narrowing his eyes at Kairi. “Have I really hit the _jackpot_ today?”

He shook his head. “No. Enough games for now. I need to complete the _mission_ while I can.”

Kairi moved her _keyblade_ , a flower-laced sword in fighting stance: a weak imitation of what she’s seen Sora do in the past against Riku.

Its name was _Destiny’s Embrace._ She somehow just _knew that._ It was simply right, a memo of her _being_ and her attachment to the home she made here in the islands.

She has to do _something._ Anything to save Roxas. Somehow-

The bearded man flicked his palm outward, and from his sleeve he threw a _torrent_ of cards her way, all expanding in size. Kairi was surprised and tried blocking them all… but…

She couldn’t.

She wasn’t _strong enough._

Her keyblade was knocked away, and all the cards slammed into her, making collapse prone onto the beach.

The man snapped his fingers and more cards circled around her in a spiral.

Though still clearly in pain, the man laughed heartily. “The superior will be pleased to see what I have reaped for the Organization! Don’t worry my dear. We treat _our own_ with due respect.”

He raised gloved hand swiftly up, and a bright light flashed.

Kairi lifted her face, tasting the sand grains and saw a six-sided black die zooming toward her head.

“Sora, Roxas… I-I’m sorry…”

 

* * *

 

I miss my dogs. Two (not yappy) chihuahuas that we rescued and had to adopt together because they couldn’t be separated. Before… “I left”, they were getting up in age, 11 and 12. They liked to curl up on my lap as I chilled on my bed, watching Netflix or Youtube. Mainly Youtube.

This life… the one as Roxas, I thought I could predict. Could get comfortable with my foreknowledge. Just like relaxing with my little buddies, I could at least bathe in the knowledge that _I know everything there was to Kingdom Hearts._

As the white light dispelled from my eyes, and the Watch of Patience finished… absorbing me… somehow, somewhere, deep down… I knew that wasn’t really the case. Not anymore. Not in this world.

“Where… am I?”

A cliché line, I know. But I couldn’t help but state it. I was simply awestruck by the view that took hold. Not out of admiration for how amazing and pretty it was… but rather for the sense of _history_ that this building held.

No… sense isn’t the right word. It was more like… an engrained _echo_ in my heart.

I dispelled my keyblade, very aware of the _constant_ ringing of a large bell above and took in the sight of the largest stone walls I ever seen in my life, carefully constructed with intricate _gothic_ designs.

Giant arches swept over everywhere, only parting in the huge, circular, clearing that I appeared in the center of: a marble floor patterned with an ebony heptagram… In which the tiles _shifted_ and changed shape into a roman numeral clock with the hands pointing upwards at twelve. From this magnificent middle, a constructed stream of clear water ran around, just slightly submerged into the ground so it wouldn’t overflow the floor.

Stained glass was the norm here. There were so many colorful designs atop the overlooking windows of the second and third floors; they were also in the ceiling above where it split into many sections by the woven stone. But… despite that, only _white_ light shined through.

Speaking of white light, arrays of white translucent clocks, like the ones that captured me into the pocket watch, _flickered_ in and out of existence just _floating_ about. They would tick to 12 o’clock and then fade away… only to appear in other places.

In this clearing, however, the stained glass and stone ran vertical, going higher and higher until it reached that large bronze bell that just kept ringing alone in its tower. Over and over. Kinda like… it was _repeating the same time._

Or was time… stopped?

 

_ World Intro: _

_A lone bronze bell that rings atop many magical arrays of white clocks. Adjacent to the bell are several broken pieces of stained glass that fall and hit the arrays._

_The arrays then shatter, breaking as well, which then float upon a watery surface._

_From the bottom of the bell drips a lone drop of blood that mixes into the water and with the light chiseled in, it reflects out the name in red:_

**_THE CATHEDRAL OF THE SAINTS_ **

_Cue world music:[The Maid and the Pocket Watch of Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QdjmiC0rvQ) Piano Arrangement_

Though the cathedral was divided into several wings, it was fairly simple to figure out the _main attraction_ of this place. One of the seven wings had a slope, going downwards to a grand stage with _hundreds_ of curved wooden church benches… still prime with comfortable violet seat cushions by the masses.

Guess that’s where I’ll go.

I hopped over the small stream of water and found myself walking down one of three rich velvet carpets that separated the different seating areas and the submerged streams of water ran parallel to them.

A feeling of dread was slowly building in my gut as I methodically walked down this ornate walkway towards the stage.

It was because of several questions that bounced back and forth in my head.

What is this place? Why haven’t I _ever_ heard of it in the games?

But more so…

_I lost against Luxord._

What’s… what’s going to happen to me?

And that damn bell was _still ringing._

As the stage came closer, I saw in the center a stone podium chiseled with seven hearts and wings flowing. As if once upon a time a grand, charismatic leader would rouse the people with heartfelt and true speeches…

Wait… what’s that on the podium?

Next thing I knew, I was adjacent on stage and was looking at a basin of clear, sparkling water. Beneath the water at the bottom of the basin was yet another carved in clock striking 12. Next to basis was a simple knife, crystalline in composition.

Uh huh. Great…

That’s not sketchy at all-

Several white arrays appeared above me, summoning a _scroll_ that levitated and unfurled into the water. Etched in gold lettering was something addressed _specifically to me._ Roxas.

A rush of air and wind swirled around me, the tonging of the bell grew louder, and a whisper of a voice spoke into my ear.

_“By blood, the contract sealed._

_By sealing, your debt compelled._

_Reject the signing, and you won’t be bound._

_But in this holy place, you’ll never be found.”_

My breath hitched as I heard this. I looked over the scroll and its golden lettering and realized it was the specific wager that Luxord and I agreed to for our fight… our game.

That’s right… He said something about this, didn’t he?

_“Should you lose… this device will force you to acknowledge our terms of the game. Unless… you mind waiting that is? But I can assure you, it can wait longer.”_

The Watch of Patience… Just what kind of power is this?! That’s insane… just wow. How could…

How is that item even real? This doesn’t make sense, _this world shouldn’t exist._

…Right?

So basically… because I lost… I’m stuck here unless I sign the contract. And I’ve seen enough stories to know that magic combined with blood is preeetty powerful. When it says I’ll be compelled, it means just that. Probably. I think.

I’d be foregoing some of my free will… to obligate my wager… which says here that I’ll return to Organization and I’ll tell them my secret.

Wait a minute- Just “secret?”

That could literally be anything to _everything!_

I… Oh boy.

I’m screwed, aren’t I? Luxord really played me, didn’t he?

_Well duh, you played a game with him. And he’s known for honoring his games. You looost._

…That bell was ringing. Over and over and over and over and over and over-

I tugged at the sides of my hair in frustration. “SHUT UP!!”

It didn’t listen. Like it was only doing its job. To show what time it is. Normally I could understand it to be a graceful noise, a delight to the ears and a sacred treat in this place. However, it was horrendously repeating, making an agony of a sound that was just too loud and overbearing, which here, where time has stopped, is forever 12 o’clock.

I fell to my knees and screamed in frustration, in _agony_. I pounded my fists against the ground, against the podium, making my hands raw and swell in pink.

“This is SO STUPID! Why am I here?! Why did I _even bother_ changing anything at all?!” I felt tears roll down my cheeks, but I didn’t care.

There was no one here to witness me… so my mask came off, my emotions finally untethered. Overlapped with the ringing of the bronze bell.

“Heh… Hahahaha... I was doomed from the beginning, wasn’t I? It’s my _fate_ to lose, isn’t it?! No matter how hard I try, I can’t do a DAMN THING!!”

“Who am I compared to _Sora?_ To Riku? To… you… Roxas.” The original one.

Yeah, I’m just a sham. An anomaly. What did I _even think_ I could do? I knew the story. I knew how it ended. Happy.

So why didn’t I just let destiny take its path?! Wouldn’t that have been better?!!

Why didn’t I? Why didn’t I? Why didn’t I…

Oh. That’s right.

I’m Roxas, _the Key of Destiny._

And he…

 _I…_ would _never_ let the chance to change things… to make things different… slip by if I knew better.

To change destiny itself.

I gripped my fists tight and stood back up, staring angrily at the water basin, my reflection perfectly captured by the circular carved clock.

Wallow in my own self-pity? Give up?

_No._

_I reject that._

_I WILL see this through to the very end. A different ending._

_A BETTER way._

…It’s all I have left.

I stretched my hand outwards and with its reassuring *wshing my keyblade came to me.

“I won’t let a pocket watch beat me… You hear me, world? I’m going to win.”

I flipped my grip, and put my left hand over the pommel of my blade, pointing downward.

A deep breath…

This is probably a dumb idea…

But hey? I’m committed. _No one_ is compelling me. And I’m _not_ staying here in the cathedral.

So that leaves one choice.

“I’ll BREAK FREE!!”

With my revolve absolute, I plunged my keyblade into the basin, shattering through the etched clock and cracking the Greek styled podium. The water seeped about, pouring down to the stage.

The floating clock arrays that seemed to appear in and out of this cathedral all shattered too, dissolving into white specks.

The bell kept ringing…

But at a faster pace. Signifying the _importance_ of that specific time- 12 o’clock.

My keyblade began to glow, absorbing the remains of the clock arrays. It started to shift in shape, molded by my righteous determination.

No more did white light fill this place through the colorful stained glass, but rather, a _silver_ light started to consume everything.

And just like that…

_Midnight Roared._

**Form Change: The Black Die of Justice**

****

* * *

 

“Don’t be sorry, Kairi.”

 _My_ die flew right past her head, cutting through the cards that spiraled around her.

I slid next to her, my die zipping around us until it spun, floating above my palm. I grasped it in a fist, with a bit of flair I might add, and then flicked it between my index and middle finger.

I locked eyes with Luxord. He took a step back as _my silver light_ extinguished from the Watch of Patience, my freedom ensured.

“Roxas!” Kairi exclaimed.

“Roxas! But… _how?!”_ Luxord questioned.

“How, what exactly?” I smirked.

Luxord gripped the pocket watch tightly. “How did you reject the Watch of Patience? The game is over! Are you refusing to acknowledge your loss?”

I shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a sore loser. ‘Sides…”

I offered a helping hand to Kairi, assisting her as she stood back up. Seems like she’s still in her school clothes.

“It’s time for a round two, wouldn’t you say?”

Luxord readied himself, throwing his arms wide, cards going from one sleeve to the other. He looked much more desperate, with those wounds of his really diggin’ in.

I, in turn, flicked my die up high and then willed it to begin weaving between my fingers as it fell.

The Black Die of Justice… My keyblade transformation was resonating with ultimate magical power, guided instinctually by my heart.

It’s a weird, uh, _fuzzy_ sensation. I didn’t _actually know_ what this transformation was capable of… but it flowed directly from my desire to _turn the odds._

I was purely trusting my gut feeling. My longing to win.

Hmm, the two of us: The Gambler of _Fate_ and the Key of _Destiny_. A deck of cards vs a single die. How oddly fitting.

“Let me fight too!”

_Waitaminute, wha?_

Next thing I know, Kairi has a _keyblade_ , that one from the games, in her grip and she’s _also_ ready to fight.

…Didn’t I _just tell her_ about its existence today?

Okay, uh, wow. Dang Kairi! That was fast!

Though in closer inspection… she looked really tired and beat up. She’s probably not used to combat.

Yet.

I shook my head. “No Kairi. I… I think I have this covered. Focus on keeping yourself safe.”

“But I-”

I made a silence motion with my hand, taking a few steps closer to face Number 10.

“It’s fine Kairi. _I plan on making quick work of him after all.”_

I felt myself smile and my vision color everything a light shade of blue. That’s… really weird.

Felt _really good_ though.

Luxord took a step backward, gasping. Man, he looks to be in bad shape. Sucks to be him.

He withdrew the cards into his sleeves, eyes-widening as he stumbled farther back. His gaze shifted to my die hovering above my fingers.

“Perhaps… I should take my leave.” he muttered hesitantly.

He summoned a dark corridor.

_No. You’re not getting away that easily!_

I willed my die to drop, gravity pulling it down. It landed in the sand with a faint *plop.

“But Luxord…”

_"The diè̘ ̪̒h͎͌a̬̓s̛̫ ̻̈å͎lr̻̟̎͑eă͇d̪͈̎͐͘͜y͙̖̮͂̕ ͔̓b̡e̟͗e͙̼͑̽n ̯͎̤̑͞ç͋a̠̻̦̋̽̑̏͜ş̟̉̄t̛͈̩̰̺̖͛͛͛͒.̡̛̝̰̳̹̾͌̆͝"̢̟̻̝̻̃̄͒̑͘_

Facing towards me, the side representing the number 1 was visible. The lowest roll, a gray symbol imprint of Midnight Roar’s keychain: a hollow arrowhead.

But… it twitched? A blue, slitted eye _opened up_ in the middle of the arrowhead.

My keyblade transformation instantly vanished.

I blinked, my vision suddenly normal again. I raised my hand to my forehead as a splitting wave of dizziness hit me.

“GAH!”

I looked up, only one word describing my thought process: shocked.

_A singular sword was pierced through Luxord’s chest._

It was a thick silver blade: an intricate golden guard with mini blue sapphires, and a crimson leather grip.

Luxord stumbled for a bit and then fell to his hands, the pocket watch dropping a few feet away from him. He stared down at the blade impaled through him, eyes in disbelief.

He then _dragged_ himself across the sand, reaching and grasping the Watch of Patience desperately, and then hurriedly threw it through the dark corridor. It closed soon after.

He willed himself up on his knees, and then moved his gaze to me.

“How could you… Roxas…”

I shook my head involuntarily. “What… I… I didn’t-”

_Did I do this?_

Darkness started to erupt from his body. He flickered away in wisps, cards floating in all directions.

The silver blade fell, clunking into the sand. It then disappeared in silver light.

Kairi’s hand was over her mouth.

My legs buckled underneath me, and I fell to my knees. My dog tag then gently fell to my chest, the blue flaming numbers extinguishing. _When did that happen?_

Luxord was no more.

It was so surreal. Not because I didn’t _want_ it, but because I didn’t expect him to vanish like that. So… suddenly.

“Don’t know how you know about her, but I- _What?_ What’s going on?”

Axel ran his hand through his hair as he acknowledged he was standing in a different position. He looked over at Kairi and me both, really confused. We were staring at the same spot, a pile of cards and dark flickers.

“Hehe.”

“Roxas, what happened-”

“AhaHehehahehaaa… Someone… _please._ Tell me I’m dreaming, right? This is just a horrible nightmare, isn't it? Any moment I gotta wake up, _right?”_ I tugged at my jacket, a fit of cackling overtaking me.

The two red-heads looked over me, very disturbed. I don’t blame them. _I was too._ That’s why I was laughing. To _cope._

“Because this _. This_ makes no sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me hoping Re: Mind doesn’t screw with my future plans for the fic = “AAAAA!” I should be fine… right? Regardless, with it coming soon, the next chapter may take longer to come out because I neeeed to know the direction the canon series is going.  
> Also I’m replaying base KH3, and that game is so enjoyable when you look for all the foreshadowing, it’s literally the entire game!
> 
> Chapter Notes: I gotta another song for you all, if you’re willing to check another out. I really consider it a main source of inspiration for this chapter in particular. Our protagonist’s second theme.
> 
> Roxas Part 1 Fight Theme v2: [Justadice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe8emMZX6bY) English Cover by Studio Yuraki
> 
> Also… Okay. I’m doing this. I killed my first Organization member. At least for now.  
> Not to mention… all the other stuff I’m doing…
> 
> Feel free to theorize/chat down below!


	12. The 13th Wavering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Multiplex, process registration."

I was hugging my knees, and my gray coat draped over the side of the thick, leaning palm tree; it was basically a bench. Star-shaped fruit hung by the large palm leaves. The sun was just now setting across the ocean, casting a wonderful mix of violet and orange.

Didn’t make me feel any better.

“Here.” I looked up to see Axel return with three sticks of ice cream.

Kairi took one, she too, was sitting on the palm tree, legs dangling. “What’s this?”

I nabbed the Sea Salt Ice Cream silently. I didn’t bother eating it though. Not yet.

Axel leaned against the tree, like Riku in the opening of KH 2. “It’s… the icing on the cake.” He glanced at me, gauging my reaction. Which was blank and non-attentive. My thoughts were elsewhere, and I was staring at the sunset.

“Oh!” Kairi gasped. “It’s salty… but sweet too! It tastes familiar… maybe I’ve had it before?”

Guess Axel went all the way to Twilight Town to nab this… With literal dark _portals_ , it doesn’t take too long, huh.

The three of us continued on in silence. Kairi and Axel both were taking small bites here and there. I, though, let my popsicle hang loosely in my grip.

“Hey,” Axel gestured with his ice cream stick, “Better hurry up… Your ice cream’s melting.”

“Right…” I took a bite. Sure enough. It tasted wonderful. Just amazing.

I nibbled on it slowly, continuing on in silence. Kairi was looking between the two of us, head going back and forth. There was a huge amount of tension, and none of us knew how to break it.

Axel was the first. “Roxas…”

“…Yeah?”

“We have to talk.”

I took a bigger bite of my ice cream. “…No, we don’t.” I replied, mouth full.

Axel coughed, “W-what?”

I swallowed. “I’d rather not talk right now.”

Translation: I’d don’t even want to _think_ about it. _Any of it._

Kairi used this chance to jump in. “But… it’s important to talk things through! Right, Roxas?”

I groaned.

She looked at me hesitantly… but then elbowed my shoulder playfully. _“C’mon!_ I still have a lot of questions! About the keyblade!”

I bit back the urge to make a snarky remark. I _was not_ in the mood. Instead, my charismatic mask, my buffer came into play. “Alright… ask away!”

_Nooo, not that you fool!_

“Umm… well.” Kairi twirled her hair sheepishly. “I didn’t get that far yet. I just wanted to-”

Axel cut in. “Who is Xion?”

Another bout of silence. Oh! I’m already done with my ice cream. I was really hungry today. The last time I ate must’ve been with… Yuffie. Wow. So much has happened since then… since this morning?

_Do worlds operate on the same time frames?_

The two red-head were looking at me expectantly. Oh right. We’re… talking. Damn it! They roped me in!

“Xion… Well, she’s…” I paused, looking at Kairi. For a brief moment, my heart jumped, and I swear I saw Xion with her black hair.

I shook my head and looked past her to Axel. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“YES.” He replied. Quickly.

Oh, well already then.

I took a deep breath, gazing at the sunset. It’s almost at the horizon, dipping behind the ocean. I can’t really go back now. The truth… once it’s out in the open. It’s there.

…But I gave some of it to Naminé when she _needed_ it. I can do the same for others too. No one deserves to forget the people they love.

“Xion was our best friend, Axel. After missions, the three of us would eat ice cream like this atop the clock tower.”

“…Huh? What do you mean? I never even heard of her… before.” He too, was looking at Kairi in between us.

She was pretty confused by the stares we’ve been giving her.

I pointed at him. “See? You can’t even say that with confidence, can you?”

“I… What is going on Roxas?” He scratched his head, taking a few steps away from the tree, standing in front of me.

I don’t really wanna say more… I don’t feel like trusting anybody. But… it’d be nice to depend on someone. But is Axel that type of person?

_Sora was, but you rejeeected him._

Can’t think like that. Need to focus on the person in front of me.

I looked at him in the eyes. “I’ll tell you more… if you promise me one thing.”

“What?”

I dropped the icecream stick, standing up, getting into his face. “You’re done with the Organization. Completely. No deals, no jobs, no _anything.”_

“Oh that?” Axel waved his hand nonchalantly, _“That_ ship has already sailed. I’m already done with those guys.”

I cleared my throat, backing away. “G-good. That’s… a relief.” But should I believe that?

Earlier Luxord said… _“You led me straight to the traitor.”_ Meaning… Axel’s likely telling the truth.

“Sooo…” Axel egged me on.

“Right. _Xion_. She was number 14 of the Organization. Bluntly speaking, she was a puppet designed by Vexen to copy my ability to use the keyblade. She did this, unwillingly, by absorbing Sora’s memories that were hidden inside of me.”

I looked at Kairi. “I think she mainly absorbed his memories of you, Kairi. She looks just like you.”

I continued, Axel’s face which was filling with worry and hurt. “She… returned to Sora. It’s why no one remembers her. She was a being built up on _someone else’s_ memories.”

It hurt. To talk about her so _distantly_. As if I didn’t know her! I felt this throbbing in my chest, but it’s _my_ only recollection of her. From the games. The easiest way to describe what’s happening.

Axel sniffed, turning away from me to look at the ocean.

Kairi furrowed her red eyebrows. “Wait… why do you remember her, Roxas?”

Because I’m a _true_ nobody. I’m not supposed to exist in this universe.

Do I tell them? About my foreknowledge? I was so hesitant to tell Mickey and the others earlier… And I don’t _feel_ ready to trust anyone. However… I keep beating around the bush here. If really, _truly_ want to change things, I’m going to have to… have to…

_Out with it you coward. Not like this day could get any worse._

…Maybe omit the _whole_ truth? Yeah. Let’s go with that.

“…Remember what I told you earlier? About telling others?” I crossed my arms.

Axel looked back at the two of us, curiosity gleaming in his eyes… which were red and puffy.

“That you don’t want people going after you because…” She gasped. “Because you _know things!”_

I sighed. A deep, _heavy_ sigh. “Yeah. I know a lot of things. Unnaturally. Things that _I don’t_ want the Organization to know about.”

She cocked her head. “You keep mentioning them; who is the Organiz-”

“Is that why you left?” Axel interrupted.

I continued on, ignoring him. “The Organization… they’re a group of baddies willing manipulate and mess with others… _Every member_ has that capability, and they even manipulate each other.” _Including me_. “The whole reason for its mission is built on a lie.”

I sighed… “Aside from two members… I’m the only one who’s aware of this lie. Not to mention I know many, many other important intel. Not that the higher-ups are aware that _I_ know.”

Wow… It’s pretty therapeutic to explain things. To just… _share._

Axel crossed his arms. “What do you mean ‘built on a lie’?”

I held one finger left. “The lie is that nobodies can only gain hearts through Kingdom Hearts. That’s simply false, Axel. We’ve been misled by Xemnas.”

I raised a second finger. “The reason the Organization has been so fixated on Kingdom Hearts is so that we could, in essence, be filled with the same heart as a secret leader in the shadows: Master Xehanort!”

“Master… Xehanort?” Axel rubbed his eyes and placed his hand on his hip. Kairi was listening attentively, but she seemed to be getting a little lost in my explanation.

“Yeah, this old fart wants to make the Organization members his vessels! That’s the Organization’s true purpose!”

“This… is a lot to take in Roxas.”

“…I bet.”

Axel shook his head. “But… why are you acting so… intellectual?” “Hey now!” “Roxas, _how exactly_ do you know this?!”

“I…” _Don’t tell him about the game, about your former life._

“…I’ll do you favor Axel... as your friend, I won’t tell you. Because that… That’s just too cruel.”

“B-but… best friends are supposed to be honest with each other!!” He said.

I clenched my fists. How dare he. _How dare he_ say that!

“…Heh. Quoting 'me' I see. Guess that means…” I began walking away from the two, starting across the bridge. I looked over my shoulder.

“We’re not really best friends.”

_“Roxas!”_

“It _hurts_ , ya’know?” I clenched my hand to my chest and looked away. “I can’t tell a single soul. Everyone. Every. Single. Person. Not fully. Not completely. They all _scheme_ and lie. And I’m no better.”

_Shut up. Keep your mouth shut._

“They don’t want _me._ I’m a nobody! I don’t belong here.”

_Be quiet!_

“I’m your best friend? HA! If you just knew, you’d _hate me-”_

I felt a tugging at my arm.

“Roxas! Stop. Just stop.” _Xion._ Her eyes were watering.

“…Oh. Sorry.” I weakly said. _Full of angst. Typical Roxas._

Kairi gripped tighter, digging into the skin of my arm. Ow. “I’m still unsure about so many things. But you’re lonely! So don’t push your friend away.”

She looked down. “It’s important to seek your connections. Not to deny your heart. I know… deep down… that I’m connected to Sora. So that’s… That’s why-”

“You’re right.” I interrupted, turning back to face her and Axel. “I guess I already told you two a bunch of stuff, huh? That’s means I’ll be depending on you. Don’t betray me, ‘kay?”

_I despise that. My vulnerability._

“W-What?” She blinked.

“Huh?! Never!” He stated firmly.

I looked Axel in the eye. Again. “I’ll be holding you to that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes. Prick.

Rubbing my forehead, I groaned; the overwhelming tiredness starting to kick in. Need to think, think. What’s next? _Where_ to next? Destiny Islands probably isn’t safe anymore.

Hmm… Kairi has the Keyblade, and she needs training. I can’t do that myself…

Oh, waitaminute.

…No. NO. Not _her._ Not there.

…I don’t really have a choice, do I?

_Keeping secrets really suucks~! You get to tell eeeeverybody how you’re such a cowardly liiiiiar, ‘Ventus’._

Damn. I need to rest. Get some Z’s.

Kairi let go of my arm, fricken’ finally, and Axel strode his way next to us. They had that _look_ in their eyes that said they still had _questions_ for me. Of course they did. Nope, nope. I’m calling it quits now. Told them a lot already.

They both opened their mouths. “Roxas-” “About Xion-”

I took out the Whistle of the Tactician and blew into it. It was as if a myriad of wind chimes filled the air. Aah. Simply majestic.

“R-Roxas?!” They both exclaimed.

A second later, a reddish white portal opened up in the space above the beach. I say ‘portal’ but it’s more like a tear in space. Green lights of train tracks sprouted from this tear, circling around until they were adjacent to the wooden bridge.

And then my shuttle came into view, following the tracks. It used to be this nice royal blue color, but Yuffie spray-painted mixes of black, grey, and white onto it, slapping on ninja decals of shuriken and kunai knives while I slept one night.

I liked the new design. For one day. And then Yuffie’s training happened. So there’s that.

“Whoa, what’s this?” Axel questioned.

“I ditched the coat, so I can’t use dark corridors anymore. Instead… I use this. Takes more time to traverse worlds, but it does the trick.” I explained stepping inside as the doors slid open.

The interior was vastly different from when I first used it to get to Hollow Bastion; it’s been personalized as my makeshift home. Merlin set up fluffy tan carpet on the floor, which had papers strewn all across everywhere. My magical notes and musings about the Keyblade and Ethereal Blade.

“Oh yeah… Sorry ‘bout the mess.” I groggily said, nabbing the loose sheets.

I wasn’t worried about my more personal collection of thoughts. I had those hidden behind in a tile in the ceiling of the shuttle.

It took a minute, but I gathered them in a pile and set the papers adjacent to my typewriter, right on top of the dark oat, wooden coffee table that lay in the center of the space. That piece of furniture is fantastic because it has this one mechanism which allows it to expand closer to the window benches like a desk. Courtesy of Cid.

In the corner of the shuttle, a cloth hammock was set up, complete with comfy sheets and a pillow. I missed you bed. During my horrible tenure whilst training, I slept there every night at the forest where time doesn’t matter. Funny. It still had day/night cycles in that world.

I looked back at Axel and Xi- _Kairi_ and asked, “Well? You coming in or not?”

She responded hesitantly. “Umm… Where are we going?”

“I know _some_ people that can help you out Kairi. Are you willing to leave?”

“I… Yes. I want to come.”

“Hehe. Okay then. AAAALLL ABOOOARRD!”

Kairi giggled, and Axel sighed, no doubt cringing at my cheesiness. They both stepped in, settling down on the cushioned seats, opposite each other cross the coffee table. They were checking out the place, eyes wide as they analyzed my hub. Plenty more artifacts littered the room: books, ninja tools, a revolver, that one mini cactus Leon gave me. Yup. It doesn’t scream home if it doesn’t have Yuffie threatening your armpits with an odd welcoming gift from her compatriot. Aah. Memories.

“So, Roxas. Are you going to tell me-”

I blew into the whistle again. My shuttle’s door closed, and it began lurching forward toward the new red space tear that has been created.

Off we go!

“There’s some good reads here.” I stated. “Feel free to check them out. I recommend ‘My Friends’ Dungeons’ by uhh, Abe Cirily?" The book was really old though, letters were starting to fade out so that probably wasn't the author's name.

“That’s nice and all, but Roxas, I think we need to-”

I plunked down on my hammock, head first. I wrapped my sheets around my body and konked out.

Hello sleep. I need you now.

 

* * *

 

“Maan. What a drag. Just when I was finding my groove!”

“Tell me, why are we wasting our time with yet another pointless meeting? I’ve got better things to do.”

“Ha! As if! I’m sure Xemnas wouldn’t call us all here if it wasn’t really important, right Saïx?”

The Luna Diviner clutched the curious pocket watch in hand. He stared blankly at Xigbar. “Yes. I’ve discussed with the Superior, there is important information you all need to be aware of.”

“Oh?” Xigbar looked around, left and right, at the many tall, grey seats. “It wouldn’t happen to deal with why Luxord isn’t here yet?” He grinned cockily at Saïx.

“Indeed.” A dark corridor opened at the tallest seat, revealing the leader of the Organization, Xemnas. “Luxord is no more.”

“Seriously?!” Demyx’s jaw dropped and he leaned forward.

“Now how in the world did _that_ happen?” Xigbar eyed the superior, his usual smirk upon his face. “Who did him in?”

Saïx answered. “It was from one of our own.”

Xaldin nodded in faux understanding. “How our numbers have dwindled. It’s pathetic! Unbefitting of the Organization. To think Axel could devastate us so!”

“No… it was not Axel.” All eyes turned to their leader again. “Roxas has become quite capable.”

“Roxas? Didn’t we just see the kiddo off?” Xigbar clutched the end of his armrest. “Let him ‘roam free’ and slay the heartless for us? I thought we had a plan!”

Saïx motioned with his hand. “While we appreciate your input, Xigbar, Xemnas decided to return Roxas back to where he belongs. With us. Luxord was on point for this mission.”

“Yeah!” Xigbar scoffed. “And that worked out sooo great, didn’t it? Now we’re short another member!”

“Yikes! Never thought Roxas would do that! Now I gotta pick even moore slack in the Organization!” Demyx shuddered.

Xaldin summoned a lance and pointed it at him. “If only it was you who met your demise instead. We would have been far better off.”

“H-Hey! I contribute! I just don’t do well with... sharp things!”

The Whirlwind Lancer sent his weapon forward, which plunged right above Demyx’s head, who yelped in surprise, “Are you crazy!”

“Peace, my brethren. Though Luxord’s demise is… unfortunate,” Xemnas said, drawing out the word. No hint of remorse showed through his eyes. “It is all but a minor setback. We now know what Roxas is truly capable of untethered to us. Kingdom Hearts will soon be complete. Now… I believe we have our tasks. So let us spur him forward.”

He disappeared into a dark corridor.

“Hmph. I see now… He used Luxord to test the little runt! To see how strong the kiddo’s gotten! How devious our leader is, eh?” said Xigbar.

“No more than your antics, Xigbar.” Saïx crossed his legs and glared at the Freeshooter.

“Well what can I say? I do a lot for the Organization!” he replied before disappearing into a corridor.

Xaldin leaned forward, his chin resting on his fist. “Roxas… You are actually hindering our progress. To what end is your goal? You, who have no heart. You best prepare yourself against my lances for your treachery.” He too, went into the dark.

“Oooh, scary! You know the big guy’s serious when he’s talking to himself! Welp… Seeing as it’s just us two… Imma head on out of here-”

“Wait, Demyx. You and I are not finished.” Saïx held his hand out halting him.

“Aah man! What is now?”

“…Tread carefully, and do as I say, lest you want to be eliminated. _I know you’ve been in contact with Axel.”_

The musician gulped. “…Y-yeah.”

 

* * *

 

She hid behind a tree. I saw her red hair poking out in the distance. C’mon Kairi! That’s too easy!

I parkoured up the trunk of a nearby tree and swung from branch to branch to get closer to her. If she thought she could scare me… Well, she’s in for a surprise! This forest holds nothing to me anymore!

I dropped down, summoning my keyblade.

“Gotcha!”

A plain, white rabbit stood up on its hind legs, ears perked up.

What the- Where’s Kairi?

The rabbit then bolted away, going amongst trees. “H-Hey, wait up!” I said and dismissed my blade. I, too, dug in my feet, going after the rabbit.

I know, I know. I’m supposed to be training with Kairi. But I’ll be damned if I don’t follow this rabbit. This _phenomenon_. I swear, for as long as I’ve been in this forest, I have not ever, _ever_ seen any animal roaming around. Not even insects!

Kairi can wait if she hears that. She’d understand.

Oh man, this bunny was a slippery one. I kept chasing and chasing it. But it was so, so quick! “Get, *pant, back here! You stupid thing!”

It jumped into a hollow wooden log. Thankfully it was big enough for me to fit in; I dolphin dived right into it. My hands grasped the air, just barely missing it by its fluffy tail.

“Greeat…” I started moving after it, body prone and elbows supporting me as I crawled forward. Light started fading away from the holes of the log.

Oh yeah. I guess it was submerged in the ground. Must have been the entrance to some sort of tunnel. Soon I couldn’t see anything at all and I was moving about, feeling the soil with my hands. It was pitch-black, like a cave.

I’m so dumb. That bunny is long gone by now. And I’m probably going to get stuck.

I sighed and was about to backtrack, but then, I finally felt something different than dirt in my hand. A special item, _nay, a treasure?_ It certainly had that man-made feel.

It was small and smooth, and had many different sides- “EW!” Nope, something squishy.

I turned it over it front me, and I, for some reason, could see it clearly.

A die with a blue slitted eye.

_Huh? W-w-wwhat is this?!_

“You must fall before you learn to fly.”

I looked up to see that white rabbit directly in my face. It, too, had blue slitted eyes. It… _It looked like it was smiling._

Suddenly, the ground gave out beneath me, and I was _falling_ , flailing down a dark, dark abyss. The rabbit looked down, standing on an invisible platform.

“The die has been cast.”

My breathing was sharp, my initial awe and wonder transitioned to panic and fear. _Scared, scaredy, scared._

I shifted my body, so I could look down, but I saw nothing but pitch darkness… and a lone, silver sword, angled upward, right below me.

_Nonononooo! Crap. CRAP! There’s not enough time. There’s no time, theresnotime-_

My chest pierced right through the sword. Shock and sheer _horror_ shivered throughout my body as my hands spasmed uncontrollably.

I slowly _slid_ down the blade to its golden guard.

Right next to the face of Luxord.

“How could you… Roxas…”

I screamed.

 

* * *

 

“Roxas! ROXAS!”

I jolted awake to see Kairi right above me. The hammock spun and I fell to the floor of the train, banging my head on the carpet, and my leg was all tangled up.

“Ugh… Geez. My head…”

“Whoa there! Are you okay?” Axel immediately stood up from his seat.

Kairi was leaning forward on her knees. From my point of view, she was upside-down. “You were tossing and turning in your sleep. You were having a nightmare!”

I clumsily untied myself from the hammock and stood up straight. I began putting the sheets and pillow back in place. “Yeah. Just doing dandy.” I rubbed my spikey hair. Dang, there’s a little bump. “Yup… nightmares are lame.”

Kairi cocked her head to the side, hands clasped behind her back. “Sorry to hear that Roxas. Was it about what happened earlier?”

“It sure was...”

Axel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kairi here told me what happened. I still can’t believe you took care of Luxord…”

“Yeah…” Though on the bright side… he’ll be recompleted. Not like he’s actually gone forever.

No his ‘death’ isn’t what had me unnerved. No… What has me spooked is that blue eye! It’s so disturbing. And I _know_ that nothing like that was in canon… Well at least not with Roxas.

…But it is associated with evil-looking keyblades. With darkness perhaps? And then there’s the Master of Masters; he gave that one keyblade to Luxu so his eye can see into the future.

…Huh? Wait. Am I messing time itself up? Because I know I’m not following canon at all. Does the Master of Masters have something to do with why that silver sword appeared? Is he… _tracking me?_

…Is my future written?

“Now that’s the Roxas I know!”

I blinked and saw that Axel was smirking at me. “You were spacing out. Looked just like a zombie!”

I chuckled. “Believe me, I still feel like one too!”

Axel sighed. “Still… never thought you’d take me back home. It’s been a while since I returned here.”

“Huh? We’re here already?” I scrambled over the star-shaped window and sure enough, we made it.

Back to Hollow Bastion.

“I… I feel like I’ve been here before.” Kairi mentioned as she also looked out the window.

The train stopped just above the common marketplace, in the higher clearing behind the accessory shop where the stone wall overlooked the main castle. The train door slid open, cueing our arrival.

“Well… Kairi. Here’s your stop! Ask around for Merlin’s place and they’ll help you out! Just make sure you don’t get paired with Yuffie during training. She’s a menace-”

“Roxas? What do you mean?! Aren’t you coming along?” She had her hands on her hips and looked annoyed.

My mind flashed back to Leon doubting me. I… betrayed his trust, the Restoration Committee’s trust. How could I even begin to face them? I’m not Ventus.

_You’re not even really Roxas._

Although… I kind of already decided to meet up with them despite that. My resolve was simply wavering at that moment. Even so, I was determined to at least introduce them to Kairi personally despite those reservations.

I hummed, acknowledging her. “I didn’t exactly leave on the best of terms here… but yeah. I’ll show you the way. Axel are you coming with?”

We all stepped out of the train. Axel massaged the back of his neck. “Maybe it’s better I wait it out. I don’t think Leon and the gang would… appreciate the coat.”

“…I never said his name.”

“Oh! Well… it’s a long story Roxas, but… *Sigh. I used to-”

I smirked and interrupted. “I’m pulling your leg, Axel. I know it’s your home world. You said so yourself, remember?”

“Oh, yeah? I guess I did.”

I waved him off. “Don’t get into anything shady Axel! And… I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I still think we’re friends… I’m just scared as hell with everything that’s going on. You get me?”

“…You really do have a heart, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah. I do. And you do as well.”

“Right… I’ll see you around, Roxas.”

I nodded in acknowledgment and gestured for Kairi to follow me. We made our way into the marketplace, but I was in a hurry to pass through. I didn’t really want to be noticed by anyone.

She seemed a bit nervous and giddy all at once. She staring at the scenery before her, the hues of stone grey mixed with the orange roofs and purple-blue sky. “Wow. It’s so wonderful here! And yet… hmm I can’t place it, but it’s at the tip of my tongue. Roxas? You said the name of this place was…?”

“I didn’t say. It’s known as Hollow Bastion though.”

“Hollow Bastion… That’s a sad name for such a beautiful place!” She commented, skipping back to catch up to me.

“You think so? It sounds really cool to me!” Disclaimer; I prefer the name Hollow Bastion over Radiant Garden.

She pointed in a direction. “Oh, look! They’re selling ice cream!”

It was a white store… in the shape of a duck. Oh yeah, I checked it out earlier when I first came to this world. It wasn’t as impressive as the giant fridge-building that was just behind it, though.

“Ventus, my boy! You’re hale and hearty! And who’s this young lass?”

Kairi blinked. “Ven-?”

I cut her off. “Nice to see you too Uncle Scrooge. This here is Kairi!”

He had his usual blue coat on, as well as his black top hat. Very classy. I didn’t realize how much I missed the duck. For me, it’s been a looong time. But for him, it’s only been a couple days since he’s last seen me. He helped me find Merlin when I first arrived and even gave me some free ice cream to boot! The Roxas in me couldn’t resist.

Kairi bowed for a moment. “It’s nice to meet you sir.”

“No, the pleasure’s all mine! So are you two here to try my new flavor? I’ve been trying to replicate the taste, but I can’t seem to nail it in the bud!”

I waved my hand dismissively. “Nah, we actually had ice cream earlier today.” Lol, we had the one he’s trying to recreate. He’s just one world away from figuring it out!

“Oh?” The duck wobbled closer to me and motioned for me to lean in for a whisper. I did just that, hands on my knees. “Pray tell, laddy… _who’s my competitor?”_

I straightened my back, arms crossed. “Hmm… I guess _it’s in the stars._ If you catch my drift.”

Uncle Scrooge blinked. “Oh I see! I see! Folks like us do seem to move about! If you two ever need anything, know that I’d be happy to assist!”

I smiled. “Thanks Uncle Scrooge.”

We began walking away, down into the housing district. Kairi looked at me questioningly. “Ventus?”

“I… I lied to the inhabitants here about my true identity. Ventus is someone that looks similar to me.” I explained.

“Why would you do that?”

“…I was scared. I didn’t want to disappear.”

She nodded in acknowledgment. “Oh.”

I furrowed my brow in anticipation. So far, so good. But why haven’t I seen any heartless roaming around? Well, I mean, good riddance… but that shouldn’t be the case...

Time flew by and no encounter happened. And then the next thing I know… We were already standing in front of Merlin’s house. Umbrellas stuck out of the top of the roof and a purple wizard hat adorned the spire of the house’s mini-tower. It is the base of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. The home of the people I lied to.

I took a deep breath and walked forward, grabbing the handle of the round wooden door.

I hesitated.

_I… I don’t know if I can do this. What will they say? Can they even stand me now? Is it going to-_

I felt skin glide over the top of my hand, and clasp around. It was Kairi.

She nodded reassuringly at me. “We can open it together.”

I… didn’t realize it, but my hand was shaking over the doorknob.

I gave her a silent affirmation, and we opened the door.

Heads turned around.

My jaw dropped, and the pit in my stomach grew.

Immediately Kairi ditched _my_ hand and ran forward, stopping in front of the boy from the islands. Her best friend.

“S-Sora!” She said happily.

My somebody tilted his head, tears unknowingly sprouting from his eyes.

“…D-do I _know you?”_

Oh.

OH.

So that’s the price Naminé paid for Sora’s reawakening. His original memories… gone, and in turn for my continued existence.

I felt awful. From the gasp emanating from Kairi, to Leon’s questionable gaze, to Sora’s confused disposition.

I wanted nothing more than to bolt and run away from that environment. To hide away and eat my shame away by stuffing my face with more ice cream.

“VEEEEN!”

Too bad I got tackled to the ground by Yuffie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools back! You know what that means!  
> On the bright side, I absolutely loved Re:Mind; I even got some more inspiration! Currently 11/13 done so you guys know who I’m currently struggling against. Attempting to reach the “end” the correct way, so I haven’t seen or heard the specifics of that just yet.  
> Also Re:Mind’s OST is godlike.
> 
> Chapter Notes: A more laid-back, dialogue focused chapter today. There was a lot of feels/explanation that Si Roxas had to cover. Slowly, but surely he’s coming to the realization that he can’t just run away from everyone. Kairi’s doing miles for his acknowledgment in that; he wants to help her with the Keyblade and the start of her journey.  
> I know I left on a bit of hanger there, but it makes sense. Ansem the Wise did believe it best for Sora to get started on his journey.
> 
> Anything pique your interest? Feel free to chat; know that I love all of you wonderful people!


	13. Hollow Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wipe off your pus, grind down your vitamins."

Yuffie twisted her grip, spinning the two shurikens at her foe whilst also throwing a kunai straight at him.

He blocked all with supreme ease, deflecting them up into the air above him effortlessly.

I used this brief opportunity to rush around and from the side, flanking him. I willed Valorheart into a whip and lashed out, threading the ninja tools within their circular holes. Then I flung my ethereal whip toward his head, the pointed tips of Yuffie’s weapons plunging down.

“Hmph. Is that all you have, Roxas?”

A burst of energy shot out from him, repelling Valorheart away, the shuriken and kunai scattering to the wind. His onslaught towards me began.

“I’m just getting started!!” I retorted. Nerves and adrenaline were rushing through my veins, every fiber of my muscles was straining as I dodged his constant, yet unpredictable attacks. “Yuffie, now!”

“Right!” With her hands in a flurry, she shot out a multitude of sharp, pointy, ninja stuff. Ya’know, her usual.

I responded by backflipping away from his latest attack, a trick I learned from my ninja friend. With Midnight Roar pointing down, I summoned a smaller gravity orb down at his feet, which in turn, trapped him to the ground.

Our enemy lifted his weapon, forced to block Yuffie’s barrage. But that left him wide open for me.

I landed on my feet and then pounced forward. I crossed my two blades and struck at his chest. My blow knocked him away, and he tumbled over against the ground. He struggled to stand back up, his weapon supporting him.

“Yes!” Good. We’re getting in the swing of things. At this rate, he’ll have no chance. We’re just that strong together. We’ve had plenty of practice to get in perfect harmony after all-

A blood-curling scream pierced through the air. I’ve _never_ heard her sound like that before.

I glanced towards my ninja sensei just in time to see her collapse on the ground, utterly limp; a pool of blood seeping along the grooves of the stone-paved road.

_“YUFFIE!”_

I turned and ran towards my friend, desperate to be by her side… only to stop midway as another black-coated man, the one who hurt her, walked in front of my path, blocking her from view.

Despite claiming to be a nobody, that smug grin was channeled at me, emboldened by my contorting horror, despair, and…

_H-He can’t be here… T-That's not fair!!_

My original opponent nodded towards his reinforcement and snapped his fingers, a squad of nobodies curving up from the floor, their signature grey nobody lines announcing their non-existence.

I alone was surrounded by enemies: by _two_ Organization members, by at least twenty dusks, and other higher-ranking nobodies.

I gripped my keyblade so tight that my fingers dug into my skin and made my palm bleed.

“I’ll… I’ll kill you! YOU HEAR ME! YOU’RE DEAD! _”_ I yelled from the depths of my being. Never before, in either life, have I felt such _loathing._

 

* * *

 

**Sometime Earlier…**

“VEEEEN!” Oh no. It’s already begun.

Yuffie tackled me to the floor.

“Waaaaaa!! I missed you so much!! I thought you were a goner!” She squeezed me tight, rubbing her face against my cheek like one would their pet dog.

I’m not a pet dog!

“Yuffie. Get off me. Get off me! GET. OFF. M-waah?!”

She began stretching my cheeks and patting my hair. “Are you okay?! Did they hurt you? Is my Venty Wenty safe- EEP!”

“That’s enough.”

Leon. Thanks bro. You’re the broest of bros. He grabbed Yuffie by her hoodie and lifted her off me. She hung disappointedly, like a sad puppy who didn’t get enough cuddle time. Now look at who’s a dog!

He let her go, and she stuck her fists out by her sides, pouting like a schoolgirl.

Oh, and mentioning school girls, Kairi… and Sora looked flabbergasted by this display of… Mentor-Student care? Affection? Torture?

The rest of the Hollow Bastion crew let out a sigh, relieved to see me, and unperturbed by Yuffie’s antics.

“Ventus…” Leon started. “Or should I say, _Roxas?”_

As I stood up, I flinched and sheepishly stuffed my hands in my coat pockets, looking down at the floor. “H-Hey guys… I’m back.”

“Yes, _we can see that.”_ Leon deadpanned. Okay. I deserved that one.

Only then did I notice the _talking duck_ and _dog_. Oh yeah. Bipedal animals. Donald motioned to Goofy who leaned down and raised his ear to hear the not so subtle whisper. “That’s Roxas? He looks nothing like Sora!”

“Gawrsh, you think maybe we should ask him?”

“*Ahem… I’m right here you know.” I stuck out my hand. “And yeah… I’m Roxas. _N-not Ven._ Nice to meet you two, Donald, Goofy.”

Goofy gladly stepped forward, shaking my hand, happily ignorant… or wisely ignoring the social tension in Merlin’s house.

Donald, however, crossed his arms, huffing and looking away. “I don’t trust you! You’re up to no good!”

Sora shook his head, stepping closer to my side. I instinctively took a step back. That didn’t stop his cheerful personality. “That’s not true! Naminé told me about him. He’s on our side, right Roxas?”

I stared blankly at him. He easily forgot about the tears running down his cheeks… and Kairi. She looked distraught and confused as he instead tried to _reassure me_ of my place. Me… who was somehow more familiar to him than his childhood friend.

“…Why are you so adamant on saying that?”

“Huh?” Sora staggered.

“That ‘I’m on your side’. I’ve done _nothing_ to inspire confidence, Sora. I’ve _lied_ to everyone here.” I clenched my fist. “I’m not worth the praise you’re giving me-”

“That’s not true, Roxas. Naminé told me how much you’ve-”

“You shouldn’t _even know_ who Naminé is!!” I pointed at Kairi. _“She’s the one you should remember!!”_

Kairi took a step forward. “R-Roxas, it’s okay, really!”

“NO, IT’S NOT!!”

I closed my eyes. Breathe in and out. In and out.

In. And.

“Boop.” _Ah! My nose!_

“Y-Yuffie?!”

“You’re such a drama queen! We don’t care about stuff like that, silly!” She tilted her head and leaned closer to me, annoyed.

“Huh?” It came out weak.

 _“Earth to Ventus!_ The whole world doesn’t revolve around you! Stop blaming yourself for everything!”

…I blinked. And blinked again.

“She’s telling the truth, Roxas. You should probably explain yourself... But knowing you, you’re a good kid. We trust your judgment either way.” Leon reassured.

He held a Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee card and walked forward, shoving it on my chest. I had to fumble around with my hands to catch it as it slid down. On it, it had my name written down. Roxas.

He walked past me and out of Merlin’s house. “I’m going to go patrol.” And promptly shut the door.

…Don’t think I didn’t miss that big, fresh, shuriken scar across your cheek Leon. Dang, he got it got good.

Aerith giggled. “Leon may seem rough at times, but deep down, he cares deeply for his friends.”

Cid pointed at me. “Yeesh! I don’t know who’s worse at handling emotions, you or Leon! You two are a handful! And I’ve only known you for a couple of days!”

“I…”

“Ventus my boy… or should call you Roxas now? Any pupil of mine is always welcome within my home!” Merlin waved his wand around, tightening up (slightly) the mess Yuffie made from tackling me.

They accept me.

_They believe in me._

“I… I’m sorry…” Oh God, now I’m tearing up!

“What did I _literally just say?”_ Yuffie sighed and let her hands hang low in exasperation. “Fine, Ven! Be a mood! See if I care!”

“…Thanks Yuffie. I needed that.”

I really did. It’s like a wake-up call. I can’t worry about everything. And there’s others willing to fight with me. I’m not alone.

I’m not alone.

I chanted that in my head nonstop while soaking up the reassuring gazes in the room for as long as I could, cementing their smiles into my memory.

_A gorgeous red/orange hue casting long outstretched shadows in the town below. Cheesy jokes and overzealous laughter over blue salty sweetness. A girl’s face who couldn’t come to mind, but whom I ‘remembered’ somehow._

I rubbed the back of my head, a habit that’s been forming whenever I feel sheepish. “And… you can call me Roxas now, Yuffie. That’s my name.”

“Nope! You’ll always be my wittle Venty!” She put her hands on her hips and smiled mischievously.

“I take it back. You’re actually the worst.” I meant that too.

I rubbed my forehead, hiding the small grin that wiggled its way onto my face. I glanced at Sora; he did that thing with his finger where he wiped just underneath his nose whenever he’s happy for others. Guess we both have our own fidget tendencies-

His outfit… It’s no longer his KH1 gear… but it’s not his KH2 clothes either.

It looked rather like a cross between the two… Not exactly like his Limit Form, but similar enough to his original design that I didn’t notice it at first… He still bore his crown necklace, of course, and he also had metal shoulder pads like the games. Instead of red pants, though, they were a deep blue shade, like puffy jeans.

That’s… Is that because his memories have been altered?

“So who is this young lass you’ve brought with you?” Merlin said, hobbling over to the princess of heart.

“Umm…” Kairi managed to get out. All heads turned to give her full attention. She looked to Sora, who also was intrigued. “…I’m-”

“She’s Kairi!” I intervened on her behalf. “She’s a new keyblade wielder from the same world that Sora came from. Even though… he doesn’t remember her… They’re actually childhood friends!”

Sora gazed at Kairi, curiosity in his eyes. “Really?” He looked first at Donald and then to Goofy. “Why didn’t you guys say anything-”

Donald knocked him to the side, waddling up to Kairi. “You can use the KEYBLADE?!”

“Gee, you’ve sure gotten bigger Kairi! Just like Sora here!” Goofy did the same, tripping Sora just as he was trying to get back up.

“Hey! Helloooo! I don’t remember a lot! C’mon you two, help me out here!” Sora whined from the floor.

They giggled at him. Gee. Some friends. It reminded me of my old group of buddies, one rooted in teasing and poking fun at each other.

_“Like I asked! Know-it-all!”_

I raised my hand to my chest, feeling my heartbeat. Yeah. Even here… in this _game…_ people are still people. I gotta treasure that. Believe in our connections. Not much can shatter the strength of bonds… They always remain, no matter what.

Heh. Look at me, psyching myself up with all this mushy stuff.

I need strong friends for my journey. That’s how this universe operates. It’s built on the light of hearts reaching out to each other.

So… I took a step towards my somebody. Moment of truth here. “Hey Sora, need a hand?” I placed it in front of him. I was trembling in anticipation. Will I disappear through this one simple act?

Beat your fear, beat your fear, beat your fear…

Because I need him as an ally… a friend. HIS light is the one that will change the world. He’s the protagonist… It just oozed out of him so easily. His cheerful demeanor, his willingness to help even strangers.

_And as much as I hate it…_

And as scared as I am…

_I’ve decided to acknowledge him._

I’ve always acknowledged him.

_Accept your determination._

Rely on your justice.

B _e_ B _r_ a _v_ e.

“Oh, thanks Roxas!”

I helped him stand up and he did that nose gesture again. “You know? You’re not that half bad!” He said while smiling.

I’m still okay… Nothing feels off. I think? It's hard to gauge these things.

 

*Badump.

A loud heartbeat. No one noticed in the room. _Not even me._

“Who are you? _Really?”_

I clicked my tongue at Sora. “…There’s so many things wrong with what you just said. _Half bad?”_ I groaned.

“Oh! Oh, oh, oooooh I get it!” Yuffie pumped her fists out, “It’s ‘cause you’re his nobody, right? Riiight?”

I sharply swiveled my head at my ninja teacher and waved my finger out firmly. “Would you. Not. _For once?”_ She stuck her tongue at me.

The shinobi parted between Sora and I, _rude_ , and then did the same with Donald and Goofy. “Hey, hey! I’m Yuffie! Kairi, was it? I know _aaaall_ about training keyblade wielders! You’ll be in good hands under my amazing tutelage-”

“Nope, nope. Nope!!” I cut in, bonking her head. The princess of heart was looking quite flustered. “Kairi’s actually getting _extensive_ magic training from Merlin. Isn’t that right?” I locked eyes with the wizard, pleading and hoping he’ll catch on.

He stroked his beard. “Well I- I had plans! But I suppose I could-” I facepalmed, tuning out the rest of what he said. How can someone be so smart and yet so dumb!

Yuffie grinned mischievously at both Sora and Kairi.

Welp. I better _save them_ from her wrath. And, uh, give them some time to catch up.

I took a page from Leon’s book and started pulling her away from the Destiny Island duo, dragging Yuffie by her hood. Unlike Leon, though, she started flailing around kicking and elbowing me.

“I’ll be b- Ow! Back later- Gah! Soon. See you all- Okay, QUIT IT!! *Ahem. Bye guys. I’ll check in tonight. I promise.”

“R-Roxas?” Kairi was so confused. Surprisingly, she looked even more lost than when I told her about the Keyblade.

“Sora, you let her fill in the gaps on your past, ‘kay? And be sure to treasure it.” I told him.

He put his hands behind his head. “Wait a minute… When did _you_ become the one to give pep talks?” He said it sarcastically.

I gripped the door handle; it was a much easier task than when I first entered Merlin’s House today. “Guess I learned from my better. Never change Sora. Never change.”

I waved my temporary goodbye to them all. Cid was clacking away at the computer, always the hard worker. Merlin was musing, mumbling about the spells he’ll have to teach yet again. Aerith nodded in my direction, a kind twinkle in her eye.

As for Donald and Goofy… Well Goofy happily waved, but Donald pointed at his eyes and then swiveled his hand at me: the universal gesture for “I’m watching you.” He doesn’t trust me yet, but I’ll work my charisma on him one day.

I finally let Yuffie go, who resigned herself to following me… I’m in for an earful, aren’t I? but before I closed the door, Kairi approached me.

“Roxas… You _will_ come back, right?” It was pleading in nature.

“…Yeah. Of course I will. I won’t be long. I… I don’t plan on running anymore.”

Not anymore.

A good two minutes later, strolling the streets, making my way back to where I left Axel, Yuffie elbowed my arm.

“So you’re gone only one day and you managed to find _a giiirl,_ huh?” She teased.

I almost tripped over my own feet. And proceeded to give her a death glare. “Yuffie, I swear upon everything that’s holy, _I will bloody kill you.”_

 

* * *

 

“Interesting…” Axel muttered to himself, flipping to the next page. It wasn’t as if he had anything else to do but read as he waited for his ‘friend’ to arrive. All the stuff in Roxas’s book seemed a bit too wacky, too… over the top, but it was entertaining, to say the least. Had a sad undertone to it though…

“Well, well. To think a mere book would distract you from being aware of your surroundings. I’m disappointed Axel.”

Axel closed it with a loud thud. To his dismay, he broke the binding of the old, dusty novel. He sighed in annoyance… and anticipation as he looked up to where he heard the voice. _It was not the one he was expecting._

A dark corridor just finished closing in one of the many alleyways hidden in Hollow Bastion’s torn down, abandoned housing district. From it came a black-coated man.

“Saïx.”

“In the flesh. What? Don’t look so surprised. Demyx is shrewd… but I know _you_ too well… Lea. You’d want any help you can gather… to support Roxas.”

Axel pocketed the book in his coat and pushed off the wall he had been leaning against to face the blue-haired nobody. His golden eyes always irked him ever since he joined the Organization. “So you harped on Demyx to tell you where we’d meet up. Bravo, bravo. What? I suppose you want a cookie now?”

“What I want… is for you to remember your true friends. Or have you forgotten?” Saïx crossed his arms.

“Tt.” Axel looked to the side, not meeting his gaze.

Saïx extended his arm, beckoning his friend to join him. “…It’s true, the Superior did make a threat to you… However, with Luxord’s demise, it’s understandable that you were unable to capture Roxas. Even _I_ understand the sentiment. He’s gotten strong. We won’t turn you into a dusk, if that’s what you are worried about.”

Axel cracked his neck. _Just what is he going on about?_

The Luna Diviner lowered his hand. “…Luxord’s disappearance isn’t a surprise to you. Of course.” Saïx scoffed. “You’re casting your lot with him now, aren’t you? You’ve been in contact with Roxas.”

 _That_ got Axel to look his friend in the eye. “So? What’s it to you?”

“Why are you so fixated on him? You’re doing nothing but waste away time. Have you forgotten our _true_ purpose in the Organization?” Saïx took a few steps, directly standing next to the red-head. They eyed each other.

“No. I’d never!” Axel claimed.

“Then why are you with-”

“Did you tell him?”

Saïx narrowed his eyes. “Tell who what?”

“Roxas… knows about _her,_ Isa.” _Subject X._ Xemnas’s… or rather, Xehanort’s experiment.

Saïx’s calm finally faltered. His mouth dropped in surprise.

“So… you were the first to get a lead. How… _vexing_.”

The Luna Diviner turned around, his back facing Axel. “This changes everything, Lea.”

Axel nodded along. “Isa… there’s more too. Roxas, he-”

Saïx whipped back, his claymore in hand. It slammed into Axel’s torso, who was sent colliding into the alleyway’s wall. A spurt of blood came out of the assassin’s mouth, but he somehow landed, albeit shaky, on his feet upright.

“*Huff… Isa _why?_ ”

Saïx gripped Lunatic in front of him. “You don’t deserve to call me by that name. You’ve made it _perfectly clear_ which friend is a priority for you.”

In defense, Axel wiped the blood off his chin and summoned his flaming chakrams. “We don’t need to do this! I can _talk_ things through with Roxas!”

“Talk? There are far more opportune methods to extract information. No _Axel._ We may have entertained the idea of Roxas… dealing with heartless in his excursion. But as second in command… _plans change.”_

Axel grimaced. “…I won’t let that happen.” He spun his chakrams in stance; one deigned with layers of hesitancy.

The blue-haired berserker calmly positioned his claymore behind him in response.

The two locked eyes.

And lunged forward, equal speed, similar footing.

“Huh?!” “What?!”

They both were forced jumped back, each narrowly missing the shot that went straight betwixt them. Their attention swiveled to the alleyway’s opening.

As _smoke funneled_ out the barrel, Leon twirled his gunblade till it rested on his shoulders, walking confidently to the black-coated figures.

“Never thought I’d see you two again… Isa, Lea. You’re with the Organization.” It was laced with a calm disappointment. “If you think I’ll let you plot behind our city’s back again… You have another thing coming.”

“S-Squall!!”

The gunswordsman leveled his blade in front of him. Axel noted it looked a kind of like Roxas’s new fighting pose. “I go by _Leon_ nowadays.”

Number 8 grinned. “That so? Well for me, the name’s Axel.” He pointed to his forehead. “Got it memorize-”

Number 7 closed in, casting a small blizzard spell at Leon and swinging upward at Axel, who raised both his chakrams to steadily absorb the powerful impact of the claymore. Leon shot another bullet, shattering the weak spell.

The patroller ran forward, leaping in the air and arcing his blade down at the two, who pushed their weapons past each other and rolling away in the nick of time.

“W-Whoa! Hey there! I think you’ve got the wrong idea here!” Axel sputtered while also throwing one chakram to halt Saïx’s next approach. Eternal Flame bounced off Lunatic.

Leon landed, and with deft hands, quick-drawed and fired two bullets at the both of them in rapid succession. They blocked, but just barely.

As soon as he did that, he flipped his gunblade into a backward grip and spun around in a circle, outwardly swinging and carving himself into the air yet again. This let loose a blade AOE to which Axel ducked and Saïx deflected.

Lionrevolver swiveled neatly into Leon’s trigger finger and he fired continuously while spinning. But this time it was no mere bullets, for the gunblader learned a thing or two in his _own time in the forest._

A fountain of aero spell-laced bullets sprouted from this technique, pelting the dark alleyway and curving in chaotic directions.

Axel twirled his chakrams, yellow fire swirling around him as a defensive aura, melting the metal shells.

Saïx slammed his claymore into the ground, dark purple flames erupting up, blasting the bullets away.

The two subsequent buildings that shadowed the alleyway caved apart. Their already weak foundations couldn’t handle the stress of the former three Radiant Garden children’s powerful attacks.

This is Hollow Bastion now. And just like the city, the combatants’ names are a mere echo of what once was.

Lea? Isa? Squall?

No. Axel, Saïx, and Leon were the ones fighting and they each packed a different set of powerful skills. Laying waste to the surrounding areas.

One to understand and to clarify his allegiance.

One to capture and to find his way back to his true friend.

One to watch and to guard his city from any unwanted trespassers.

…

But there was one other child of Radiant Garden. One, who perhaps went through the most change of all. Who’s name was also once lost, but now was reclaimed. He as all well… was a different force to be reckoned with…

 

* * *

 

“So? What do you think?”

“I detest wearing this again…”

“Eeeh. You’ll get used to it, _Ienzo._ It’s a good thing these coats change according to the _shape_ of its wearer. It’s better suited for you than it does for me, oh master of illusions!”

“… Right. Of course, that makes sense considering it once belonged to Roxas.”

“Aaaand? What do you think? Of the Lexicon I wrote up for you?”

“…It leaves much to be desired.”

“WHAT?”

“Indeed. Although I feel more… _light_ tempered than before, this book has more, umm, _outspoken_ elements to it. Even though I’m no longer a nobody, I still prefer a different set of-”

“Then it’s perfect.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“We can’t play by the subdued illusions you’re used to, Ienzo. Remember? I can’t go out into the field and make an impression. Not yet. For obvious reasons. Sooooo, I’m relying on you, ol buddy, ol pal!”

“…Don’t push it, please.”

“Hmph! The things I do for a crow! I’ll have you know you’re a special sort of bird!”

“A… crow?”

“Don’t mind me. It’s just an old saying.”

“…I still don’t understand the specifics of how you’re able to communicate with me, yet alone be here! There must be a scientific explanation for-”

“No. No, no, no! Bombastic illusionary stuff fiiirst! No more of your science crap!”

“But… aren’t you a scientist too? In order to create a Lexicon…”

“Weeeell… it’s more like I dabble in science? Okay, okaaay. I’ve developed an addiction to science in the past, but that me’s over! I’m a new person… Don’t scoff at me!”

“Then what were you?”

“I suppose… I was an author at one point? ‘Best-selling fiction writer’!”

“Really? You wrote… fiction? Despite being so versed in science?”

“But, like, that’s just the thing! I wrote nothing but the truth!! You’d think people would believe in me, but nooooo! Flippin’ Daybreak Town. If only they listened to me in time…”

“Daybreak Town?”

“I’ll tell ya about it later Ienzo! Think of it as a reward for all your hard work! Oh look at the time! Think that’s my cue. We’ll _see_ each other later?”

“…Do you always make bad puns?”

“Gasp! How rude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 plus Hits?! Wow! Thank guys!
> 
> Chapter Notes: …I’m certain that beginning has the lot of you freaking out. Things are kicking up, and the gears are spinning faster.
> 
> As for this fic, Lexicons are unique in that even though they’re magical weapons, they’re shaped by science. It takes a certain attitude to wield one, and a high amount of skill to create one. A Tome, on the other hand, is a purely magical based book. It begs the question though… what came first, Lexicons or Tomes? And is there a difference between the two at all?
> 
> Oh yeah. It’s all coming together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tell Me That I'm Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626803) by [Beastrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastrage/pseuds/Beastrage)




End file.
